El legado de la Sombra
by Grayfox2.0
Summary: Ádrián tuvo una infancia dura, la misma le transformó en un chico retraído . Las pesadillas extrañas lo atormentan por las noches . Un día una pesadilla se transforma en algo más. Llega a un nuevo mundo, sin embargo no todo es color de rosa, Equestria oculta algo, algo que quiere despertar... Rate T hasta el capítulo 10, luego es "M". Lemon, Gore,Violencia (No al principio).
1. Prólogo: Adrian

_**Hey, hola a todos.**_

_**Para los que no me conozcan (Aproximadamente el 80% de los que van a leer esto) soy Grayfox2.0, un autor aficionado en esto de escribir Fanfics. Aunque anteriormente había escrito "One-Shots" en sitios como Foros-Dz este se podría considerar como uno de mis primeros Fics**_

_**He aquí el Reboot de mi anterior Fan Fiction, "El ser de Otro Mundo".**_

* * *

_**¿? POV**_

_Este sueño otra vez…. Sinceramente ya me estoy cansando. Bueno, esta noche es de luna llena…Algo interesante pasara._

_Me encuentro en una especie de bosque muy hermoso. Es completamente verde y tiene muy buena iluminación. La brisa del aire fresco roza suavemente mi cara y me da una sensación de relajación. Estaba sentado en el verde pasto._

_Es un sueño en primera persona, tal y como si lo estuviera viviendo en carne propia. Es tan real, que de hecho las primeras veces que lo tenía llegaba a pensar que estaba ocurriendo de verdad._

_¿Cómo se que es un sueño? Fácil, lo he tenido casi cada vez que me voy a dormir. Noche tras noche, todos los días tengo que dormirme con la esperanza de no volver a tener este sueño. No me acuerdo precisamente hace cuanto tiempo empecé a tener este sueño tan recurrente._

_-Adrian -Escucho esa voz nuevamente_

_Giro levemente para encontrarme con ella…_

_¿Quién era ella? Cuando yo la volteo a ver es una sombra oscura, apenas se le pueden delinear figuras humanas, la cara ni se diga, nunca la he podido ver…por más que me esfuerzo en ello._

_-Ahhhh, Ahí estas-Contesto tímidamente._

_No puedo controlar lo que hago en mis sueños, soy más como un espectador en mi sueño._

_Ella toma asiento al lado mío, puedo sentir que mi respiración comienza a cortarse y mi pulso cardiaco se acelera rápidamente. Evito su "mirada" lo más que puedo, por alguna razón me siento muy incomodo a su lado._

_El silencio se rompió cuando ella finalmente decidió hablar:_

_-Sabes… no tienes porque ignorarme. Después de todo hasta cambie de forma para hablar contigo_

_-Ya le dije que no tiene que hacer nada por mi…Simplemente quiero irme lo más pronto posible-Le dije un poco brusco, por alguna razón le hablaba de manera "Formal" a manera de "Usted"_

_-Ya veo….Lamento decirte que eso no será pronto_

_-¿Ahhh?_

_-Veras, no sabemos de qué manera llegaste, así que necesitaremos tiempo para encontrar como regresarte_

_-Tch, Que molesto…._

_Pateo una piedra que se encuentra por ahí cerca de donde me encontraba sentado. Ella parece rendirse ante mi actitud y decide dejarme solo para ordenar bien mis pensamientos. Pero antes de irse me dice algo en esa voz tan dulce que ella tenía._

_-Chico, intenta vivir aquí por un tiempo, tal vez te guste…Y cambia un poco tu actitud-Me dijo amablemente, pero esa última parte sonó como si me estuviera dando una reprimenda_

_Ella se va y me deja a mí y a mis pensamientos en paz…_

_-Vivir aquí ehhh-Es lo último que logro decir hasta que de repente todo se pone blanco…._

_Aquí es donde se pone emocionante….Verán cada luna llena mi sueño parece actualizarse a partir de este punto. Cada mes aproximadamente a mi sueño se le agregan entre 15 o 20 segundos de duración…Como si se estuviera completando una secuencia._

_-No…No….¡Yo quería evitar esto!-Gritaba completamente horrorizado_

_El panorama me arrojaba a un lugar muy distinto ahora: Me encontraba en lo que parecía ser un pueblo, sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que había pasado mucho tiempo entre la primera y la segunda parte de mi sueño._

_Ahora era la noche que me cobijaba con su oscuridad…_

_Miraba aterrado hacia todos lados y solo veía destrucción y muerte a mí alrededor. El olor de la sangre esta en el ambiente y me hace dar arcadas. De repente comienzo a correr desesperadamente, no se dé que estoy huyendo….simplemente siento que no debo mirar hacia atrás._

_Corro…y corro, no me detengo a pensar en otra cosa más que mover las piernas. En eso tropiezo con una piedra en el camino y me voy de boca contra el suelo. Termino completamente cubierto por tierra, mi ropa y mi rostro estaban sucios. Estaba en medio del bosque oscuro_

_-(Jadeando) Creo que ya estoy a salvo._

_-No puedes escapar de la realidad-Una voz extraña me llama de alguna parte en especifico_

_Aquí es donde termino mi sueño el mes pasado…Vamos a ver como continua._

_Intento descubrir de donde proviene el ruido, mi mirada se dirige hacia un espejo que estaba clavado en un árbol…. ¿Por qué había un espejo en medio del bosque? No lo sé realmente…._

_Me acerco torpemente al espejo_

_-Un espejo nunca miente-No había dudas, el espejo estaba hablando conmigo_

_Me vi en el reflejo del espejo. Mis manos y mi rostro estaban cubiertos de sangre…que no era mía._

Abro los ojos rápidamente.

Fiu, de vuelta a la realidad. Estoy acostado en mi cama, tengo sudor por todo mi cuerpo debido al sueño que tuve.

Oscuro. Me siento sobre mi cama y volteo para ver mi despertador que se encuentra en un buro: 4:00 am

-¿¡Otra vez?!-Exclame completamente furioso

Si había algo que odiaba profundamente de estos sueños era que me despertaban en la madrugada. Me levanto de la cama y decido ir a por un vaso de agua al refrigerador.

_Mi nombre es Adriano como me llaman a veces "El Misántropo"(Titulo ganado por casi no tener amigos y odiar al 70% de la gente que conozco) o el "Artista". Tengo 17 años y estoy cursando el 5to semestre de Preparatoria. Vivo solo en una pequeña casa en medio de los suburbios de una ciudad. Soy huérfano desde los 5 años, nunca conocí a mi padre y mi madre se suicido cuando era solo un niño. Solía vivir con mis tíos antes, pero mi comunicación con ellos era casi nula; cuando cumplí 15 años me abandonaron, pero antes me dejaron una cuenta bancaria a mi nombre con suficiente dinero como para sobrevivir_

_Mido aproximadamente 1.85 de altura y tengo una complexión atlética debido a mi práctica de Tae Kwon Do, tenia la tez de color blanco. Tengo el pelo de color negro y largo (Valiéndome madres las reglas escolares). A simple vista soy un chico común y corriente, solo tengo un atributo que me vuelve diferente al resto: Tengo Heterocromía. Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre he tenido cada ojo de diferente color, uno lo tengo de color café y el otro de color amarillo (Casi como de gato)._

Termino de tomar mi vaso de agua y decido irme al ordenador que tenía en la sala de estar. Digo, ya no podría dormirme otra vez, además ya solo faltaban menos de 2 horas para que comience a bañarme.

Los días de escuela en Octubre son tan aburridos, no va ni un mes que acabo de entrar a clases y ya quiero que sean vacaciones de nuevo.

* * *

_**Tiempo después, ese mismo día:**_

_**-**_¡Apúrate Ángel! Vamos tarde para el instituto-Le gritaba mientras tocaba la puerta de su casa

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! Coño contigo, ¿no puedes esperar un poco más?-Me respondió desde adentro de su casa

-Tch, tardas mucho para cambiarte-Me queje mientras cruzaba mis brazos

En eso escucho que algo se acerca, ese sonido característico de las ruedas contra el pavimento. Justo detrás de mi venia un chico montando una bicicleta

-Ahh, Adrian. ¿También viniste por Ángel?

-No wey, simplemente me gusta admirar su puerta de entrada-Le respondí sarcásticamente

-Tch, parece que hoy también te bajó la regla…Como todos los días-Me respondió mientras se bajaba de la bici a saludarme.

_David era otro chico que iba a mi preparatoria, además era uno de mis únicos amigos. Lo apodaban "Chino" o simplemente "Asiático". Tenía mi misma edad, pero él estaba en otro grupo diferente al mío. Media 1.70 de estatura y al igual que yo tenía el pelo de color negro y largo. Como todo asiático vivo tenía el pelo lacio y su peinado te recordaba un poco al de los "Beatles", con el único detalle que tenía un fleco que le caía en el rostro tapando su ojo izquierdo (Sus ojos eran de color miel). El era de complexión delgada. Y por si no fuera suficiente con su apariencia asiática también tenía que demostrar sus raíces: Tenia calificaciones perfectas en todas las materias_

_Se podría decir que él era mi amigo de lectura, además de que se mudo hace 3 años a mi mismo vecindario._

-¿Todavía no sale de la casa el cabrón?-Me pregunto mientras se ponía a mi lado

-Nope, parece que sigue dando los últimos toques con el maquillaje-Le respondí

El se rio debido a mi comentario, entonces de repente escuchamos un comentario desde adentro de la casa.

-¡Aun los puedo escuchar idiotas!

-¡Eso esperamos!-Le respondió David a Ángel- ¡Ya apúrate wey! A este paso nos quedaremos fuera de la escuela

Escuchamos pasos dentro de la casa, luego observamos como la perilla de la casa comenzaba a girar…

-¡Ya está! ¿Felices ahora?-Nos pregunto un poco molesto, a él nuca le ha gustado que lo presionemos.

_Ángel (o mejor conocido como "Usui Takumi" por sus amigos Otakus) era mi otro amigo en la escuela, a diferencia de David él si iba en mi mismo salón. Media 1.77 de altura. Su complexión era atlética también, a decir verdad él había entrenado en el mismo "Doyang" de Tae Kwon Do. _

_A diferencia de David o yo el si era un poco popular. Dejando aparte de que tenía el aspecto de un Gringo Promedio (Pelo castaño claro, lacio y largo; Ojos de color verde turquesa y Tez muy blanca) él era muy ligador y tiene el reconocimiento de haber tenido aproximadamente 15 novias el semestre anterior…Hasta "Achievement" desbloque el wey._

_**Logro Desbloqueado: Casa Nova**_

_Aun no se precisamente porque Ángel es mi amigo. Su personalidad Jovial me molesta la mayoría del tiempo, también me molesta que tarda mucho en cambiarse o arreglarse para salir, también me molestaba un poco su adicción y obsesión por la animación japonesa; me molestan muchas cosas de él, sin embargo el ha estado conmigo durante mucho tiempo, el ha sido mi amigo de la infancia y por lo tanto el más cercano._

_Además de todo Ángel tenía la misma condición que yo: Era un "Semi-huérfano"_

_-_Ya era hora….Vámonos de una vez-Les dije mientras me subía a mi bicicleta

Ellos hicieron lo mismo y así emprendimos el camino hacia nuestra escuela, la cual quedaba en el centro de la ciudad por lo que teníamos que recorrer una trayectoria de 15 minutos en Bicicleta para llegar.

* * *

_**Ya en la escuela….**_

Llegamos a la puerta de entrada de la escuela y por los pelos nos cierran la entrada. Ya dentro de la escuela nos tuvimos que separar: Ángel y yo en nuestro salón, y por otro lado se iba David a su respectivo grupo.

-Nos vemos en el receso-Nos dijo David antes de irse

-Recuerda ir a "nuestro rincón"-Le dijo Ángel antes de que se perdiera

-¡OK!

Y entonces lo perdimos de vista entre la multitud del instituto.

-Vámonos de una vez. Nos toca Química lll y el cabron del profesor me odia de por si, no quiero llegar tarde-Le dije a Ángel

-Sinceramente no sé porque elegimos la serie Químico-Biológico-Se quejo Ángel mientras comenzábamos a caminar

Miraba a mi alrededor mientras caminaba…Realmente odiaba la escuela. Está llena de gente hipócrita, estúpida, pretenciosa, etc, a veces me daba nauseas pensar en todos los defectos que nuestra raza tenia.

Al parecer Ángel se percato de algo ya que inmediatamente me hablo

-¿Qué ocurre Adrian? ¿Otra vez esos sueños donde matas a todos en la escuela?-Me dijo bromeando, al parecer se dio cuenta de mis ojeras por falta de sueño

-Ojala…No, otra vez tuve ese sueño raro anoche

Solo a Ángel se lo había confiado, de lo contrario me verían por loco

-¿Ese sueño otra vez?...-Me pregunto preocupado

Por alguna razón el siempre se toma muy enserio cuando le cuento sobre ese sueño…

-Sí, ese mismo "sueño", solo que ayer fue Luna llena

-Se actualizo….

-Así es

El puso una cara muy seria (Lo cual es muy raro en el), pero entonces repentinamente me toco el hombro y puso su sonrisa habitual otra vez…

-Recuerda, si algo te molesta puedes contármelo

-O-ok….

Estábamos a punto de llegar al salón cuando de repente…

-¡Espera!-Escuchamos una voz que nos gritaba a los 2 desde atrás

Los 2 nos dimos la vuelta para encontrarnos con una chica de 3 semestre(algo así como conocida mía y de Ángel) viniendo directamente hacia nosotros. A decir verdad era muy bonita y todo. Se paro en frente de nosotros 2 toda apenada y con la cara roja.

Era obvio lo que iba a pasar.

-A-adrian…¿T-te gustaría salir el sábado a ver una película?

-… ¿Ahhh? ¿No quisiste decir Ángel?-Pregunto Ángel un poco incrédulo

La chica no dijo nada y solo me volteo a ver a mí….Hice lo que debía hacer

-Nope, estoy ocupado-Le dije severamente antes de darme la vuelta y seguir caminando

O-o- Cara de Ángel

U.U- Cara de la chica- O-okay….Tal vez otro día

Ella se fue caminando cabizbaja…Ángel me alcanzo antes de que entrara al salón

-Tío, eres frio como la nieve. Creo que fuiste muy culero con la chava -Me dijo Ángel en un ridículo intento de hacerme sentir mal

-Meh, como si me importara. No soy como tú…Realmente no me interesan las mujeres

Ángel se alejo de mi justo cuando dije eso….

-Bueno, eso explica porque nunca has tenido novia y solo te juntas con David y yo-Me dijo bromeando

-¡No wey! No me refería a eso

-Ya lo sé-Me dio una palmada en la espalda- De ser así ya hubieras caído a mis encantos. Pero en serio deberías mejorar tus relaciones sociales, creo que es la 7 invitación que rechazas en 2 meses

-¬¬ (Yo no soy tímido. Simplemente soy antisocial)

Finalmente entramos al salón. Ángel se sentó en el centro y rápidamente varios chicos se acercaron a él y comenzaron a platicar acaloradamente iniciando así el bullicio en el salón de clases. Yo, por el contrario, me senté en una esquina hasta atrás y saque un cuaderno.

Comencé a dibujar. Mis dibujos era oscuros y a la vez felices, no sé cómo expresarlo.

Era una de mis actividades favoritas, junto con tocar el piano y escribir cuentos de terror/drama.

Incluso aunque ya había llegado el profesor no deje de dibujar, no me interesaba mucho su clase. Aunque no entregaba sus tareas o ponía atención en clase siempre lograba aprobar con 7 u 8, después de todo siempre sacaba 10 en los exámenes: Jeje, adoro tener un CI de 145

* * *

_**En el segundo receso de la escuela. A punto de terminar la escuela**_

David, Ángel y yo estábamos acostados sobre un tejado. Esa era nuestra actividad favorita, nos subíamos a un edificio abandonado en la escuela (Un almacén) y nos recostábamos en el tejado para observar el cielo un rato y relajarnos.

Ángel se ponía a leer mangas, David sacaba un libro y yo me ponía a dibujar nuevamente. Sin embargo conversábamos mucho, sobre temas muy filosóficos

-¿Es esta la vida real, o solo es una fantasía?-Exclame mientras dibujaba

-¿Ahhh? ¿A qué te refieres?-Me pregunto David sin dejar de leer

-Ya sabes, a veces tenemos sueños. Pero qué tal si nuestros sueños son la verdadera realidad-Les dije

-Creo que se a que te refieres. A veces me siento atrapado en algo a si como un risco….Como que no hay escape de la realidad-Comenzó a decir Ángel de una manera muy profunda

-(Sigh) Cuando piensen de esa manera solo tienen que abrir los ojos y ver hacia el cielo. Se darán cuenta de lo pequeños que son comparados con el cielo azul e inmenso-Ahora fue el turno de David de expresarse

-….Wey….Que profundos somos-Dije bromeando

Los 2 se rieron conmigo. Tal vez no tenía muchos amigos, pero los únicos que tenia eran de verdad, solo con ellos podía actuar como de verdad soy. Yo no era como otros tipos que tienen cientos de amigos, pero con cada uno actúan de manera diferente y pierde su verdadera forma de ser.

* * *

_**La noche del mismo día….**_

-Ya te dije que no puedo salir el sábado

-_Ehhhh, ¿Por qué?-Ángel me contesto_

Ángel y yo estábamos hablando por teléfono celular. Yo estaba acostado en mi cama ya con mi "Pijama" puesta para irme a dormir.

-Como ya había dicho antes estoy ocupado el sábado

-_¿Ahhh? ¿Entonces no le mentiste a la chava? Yo pensé que simplemente eras muy culero_

-No wey, lo siento. Otro día será

-_(Sigh) Bueno, buenas noches_

-Buenas noches- LE colgué el teléfono y finalmente me decidí a acostarme a dormir

_**En el sueño….**_

_Qué raro….Hoy no estoy soñando nada._

_Me encuentro en un lugar completamente oscuro. No sé si hay paredes o piso, de hecho parece que estuviera flotando en la infinidad del espacio._

_Creo que los llamaban sueños lucidos, donde tú puedes moldear tu sueño a tu propia voluntad. Que bueno, ya me estaba aburriendo de mis sueños comunes…_

_-Vamos a ver…Un sueño donde este rodeado de un harem de modelos-Intente ponerme a pensar para que ocurriera_

_Nada, no paso nada de nada_

_-Que desperdicio…._

_Intente caminar en aquel extraño lugar, aunque todo estaba oscuro yo podía ver muy bien. El sentimiento era más parecido a estar encerrado en una caja tapizada de color negro. Estiraba mis manos y tocaba paredes invisibles a mí alrededor._

_Camine y camine, el lugar parecía no tener fin…._

_(Sonido de puerta abriéndose)_

_-¿Ahhh?_

_Sentí (Mejor dicho escuché) que algo como una puerta se abría….Pero en el techo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba para comprobar que era verdad, algo así como una compuerta se había abierto en el "Techo"._

_En eso una sombra va saliendo de la compuerta y cae del techo. Esa "cosa" queda a escasos centímetros de mi. Se incorporo en sus 2 pis y me miro fijamente…en cierta forma me dio un poco de miedo_

_Era algo así como un demonio, de color rojo sangre y con proporciones casi humanas, traía en su mano una espada corta. Lo más perturbador de todo era su cabeza, con esos rostros sin boca y una nariz toda desfigurada. Su mirada inspiraba terror ya que no tenia ojos y las cuencas vacías eran de color negro profundo, como si pudiera verte directamente al alma_

_-Emmmm… ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?_

_-(Rugido inentendible) E-estoy aquí ¡Para matarte!_

_-Eso es lo que me temía_

_El monstruo se lanzo sobre mi e intento atacarme con su espada. Uno pensaría que atacaría a lo estúpido por su manera de verse, pero en realidad era muy bueno. _

_Logre esquivar algunos de sus golpes lo mejor que pude, de no haber practicado artes marciales no hubiera tenido los reflejos necesarios para esquivar. No tenía sentido correr por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que el seria más rápido que yo. _

"_Esa cosa" finalmente gano más terreno que yo y logro cortarme en el costado, el dolor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y no resistí las ganas de tirarme al suelo. Aunque no era una herida muy profunda me estaba haciendo sangrar demasiado._

_¿Es esto un sueño? Se siente muy real el dolor….Además he escuchado que si te matan en un sueño te mueres en la vida real…. ¿Es así como me voy a morir?_

_¡Noooo! _

_El monstruo se acerco a mí con la intención de acabar con el último pedazo de vida al que me aferraba. Puso la espada viendo hacia abajo para clavármela en el pecho. Apenas se acerco a mí le di una patada a la "rodilla" quebrándosela completamente. El tipo se desplomo en el piso gimiendo de dolor._

_Me incorpore rápidamente (pero con mucho dolor) y me acerque al tipo. Le pise con todas mis fuerzas el brazo derecho para que soltara la espada. La tome entre mis 2 manos y lo apuñale repetidamente en el pecho._

_Los gritos de aquella bestia llenaron la "habitación", sin embargo no me detuve hasta que vi que dejo de agitarse completamente._

_-Vaya que tengo sueños perturbadores_

_El demonio comenzó a…. ¿Derretirse? Simplemente se deshizo, como si se hubiera transformado en "Tang" de fresa….Y luego ese tang desapareció extrañamente…._

_Lo único que quedo de su cuerpo fue una "Bola de energía" que flotaba justo donde se había encontrado su cuerpo antes de desaparecer._

_-¿Q-que es esto?-Dije mientras me acercaba tímidamente a la bolita de energia_

_La bolita sale disparada hacia mi pecho y se introduce en mi cuerpo... Sentí como una oleada de frió dentro de mi interior, me dieron ganas de vomitar o de gritar pero me contuve lo mas que pude._

_-¿Que carajo...?-Exclame un poco fuerte_

_De repente volví a sentir el dolor de mi herida en el costado, creo que la adrenalina del momento me hizo no sentir el dolor._

_-Ugggg-Me arrodillo en el suelo y toco mi costado desnudo_

_Sangre, sangre en mis manos. La herida se veía cada vez peor y no tenia forma de salvarme. Comencé a escupir sangre...Me había llegado mi hora...Bueno, espero que esto realmente sea solo un sueño.._

_Mientras me tiro al suelo logro vislumbrar algo en la lejanía de este lugar: Un cartel que rezaba "Bienvenido a Poniville. Tenemos Doctores" y tenia una flecha que apuntaba a una puerta abierta._

_-¿Q-que es eso?_

_Me arrastre un poco para llegar a ver bien lo que decía aquel cartel, y sobre todo apreciar la puerta mas de cerca._

_La puerta estaba abierta, ciertamente, pero al parecer no había nada mas allá solo algo parecido a la luz del sol salia de la puerta...Sinceramente no inspiraba mucha confianza, pero creo que justo ahora no tengo mas elección._

* * *

**_Fin del prologo._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría que comenten que cosas puedo mejorar. _**

**_Próximo_****_ Capitulo: Welcome to Equestria Motherfucker_**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo_**

**_Bye._**


	2. Welcome to Equestria Motherfucker

_El demonio comenzó a…. ¿Derretirse? Simplemente se deshizo, como si se hubiera transformado en "Tang" de fresa….Y luego ese tang desapareció extrañamente…._

_Lo único que quedo de su cuerpo fue una "Bola de energía" que flotaba justo donde se había encontrado su cuerpo antes de desaparecer._

_-¿Q-que es esto?-Dije mientras me acercaba tímidamente a la bolita de energía_

_La bolita sale disparada hacia mi pecho y se introduce en mi cuerpo... Sentí como una oleada de frió dentro de mi interior, me dieron ganas de vomitar o de gritar pero me contuve lo mas que pude._

_-¿Qué carajo...?-Exclame un poco fuerte_

_De repente volví a sentir el dolor de mi herida en el costado, creo que la adrenalina del momento me hizo no sentir el dolor._

_-Ugggg-Me arrodillo en el suelo y toco mi costado desnudo_

_Sangre, sangre en mis manos. La herida se veía cada vez peor y no tenia forma de salvarme. Comencé a escupir sangre...Me había llegado mi hora...Bueno, espero que esto realmente sea solo un sueño.._

_Mientras me tiro al suelo logro vislumbrar algo en la lejanía de este lugar: Un cartel que rezaba "Bienvenido a Poniville. Tenemos Doctores" y tenía una flecha que apuntaba a una puerta abierta._

_-¿Q-qué es eso?_

_Me arrastre un poco para llegar a ver bien lo que decía aquel cartel, y sobre todo apreciar la puerta más de cerca._

_La puerta estaba abierta, ciertamente, pero al parecer no había nada mas allá solo algo parecido a la luz del sol salía de la puerta...Sinceramente no inspiraba mucha confianza, pero creo que justo ahora no tengo más elección._

* * *

_**Retomando la historia….**_

Respiro hondo, intento calmar mis miedos interiores y decido cruzar aquella puerta extraña. Intento levantarme lo mas que puedo, el dolor me dobla y no me deja incorporarme al 100%; sin embargo no tengo otra alternativa más que poner mi mano sobre mi herida abierta y comenzar a caminar lentamente.

Si es un sueño, ¿Por qué no he despertado aun? Después de todo el dolor es tan real, puedo sentir como las energías se drenan de mi cuerpo.

5…4….3…2…1, contaba los pasos para entrar en contacto con aquella "entrada". Logro que una de mis manos atraviese la puerta

-Bueno, al parecer la puerta no come extremidades o algo por el estilo. Conociendo lo retorcido de mi propia mente-Exclamo en un tono burlesco

Logro poner un pie dentro de aquel portal (Después de todo esa era una mejor descripción).

-Bueno "PONIVILLE" (Que nombre más gilipollas para una ciudad) listo o no, ¡Allá voy!-Dije a mi mismo antes de entrar de lleno.

_Luces….luces…luces y entonces una horrible oscuridad llena mis pensamientos y mis ojos. Es un sentimiento extraño, digo, creo tener abierto los ojos, pero aun así lo único que puedo ver es oscuridad._

_¿Acaso habré entrado a otra habitación oscura?_

_Siento como si mi cuerpo flotara, no lo puedo mover. De repente siento algo parecido a estar cayendo de una gran altura_

-Wahhhhhhh

(Tud)

- ¡Ugggg! Oh…Me cago en la pu….-Me queje de dolor, como si no fuera suficiente desangrarte poco a poco, hora también resulta que caí de espaldas

Abro los ojos otra vez…

-¿Do-donde estoy?

Me volví a "Transportar" a un lugar desconocido, bueno, cuando menos este no es "extraño" como el anterior. Estoy en una especie de bosque, arboles hasta donde mis ojos pueden apreciar llenan el paisaje de color verde vivo, los animales como pequeñas ardillas pululan por los alrededores y finalmente el canto de las aves termina por completar el sentimiento.

A juzgar por el color del cielo y la posición del sol era como las 11 de la mañana, de algo estoy completamente seguro ahora. Esto no es un jodido sueño.

Me incorporo lentamente "mentando madres" a todos los dioses que han existido en todas las malditas civilizaciones. Al incorporarme noto algo gracioso, si, estaba dentro del bosque, pero estaba a escasos metros de salir del mismo.

-Tengo que apresurarme y salir de aquí

Camine encorvado un gran tramo, los animales parecían sorprenderse al verme pasar, como si nunca hubieran visto a un ser humano. Algunos graciosamente se acercaban a mí, tenían curiosidad de mi figura; algunos escapaban rápidamente al ver la sangre fluir de mi herida.

Finalmente logre salir de aquel bosque. Había nuevamente un cartel, pero este era muy diferente, mientras el otro tenía un arte muy "minimalista" (Sencillo, para que la hago de pedo) y apenas estaba escrito con pincelazos chuecos y muy deformes (Como que al boludo que lo hizo no le pagaron su quincena completa), este nuevo cartel estaba muy bien decorado, escrito en perfecta caligrafía y en colores vivos.

"_**Welcome to Ponivlle" Population: 1000-**_La principal diferencia era esta, este cartel estaba escrito en Ingles.

-¿Anglo-parlantes? ¿Dónde estoy realmente?

Fue entonces que sentí un escalofrió recorriendo mi espina dorsal, mi cuerpo me estaba diciendo: "¡No es tiempo para pensar tus mamadas! ¡Te estás muriendo, Idiota! ¡Ahora ve y consigue un poco de ayuda!"

Sin necesidad de decir más, continúe mi búsqueda ahora que finalmente me había salido de aquel bosque y había encontrado algo así como una carretera (Que era más como un sendero ya que no estaba pavimentado).

Seguí caminando y caminando, a decir verdad ya no me quedaba mucho…La sangre que perdía me hacia ir cada vez más lento…

* * *

_**¿? POV (NA: Las ponis hablan en Ingles, solo que la mayoría del tiempo yo lo pondré ya traducido)**_

-Fiu, ¡Que día!- Exclamó mi amiga Twilight mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente

Ella y yo no hemos pasado todo el día estudiando a los animales, después de todo fue algo que ella misma me pidió. Twilight ella siempre está estudiando algo. Por mi parte el simple hecho de ver animales me fascina.

Estábamos en un bosque cerca de mi casa, mientras Twilight terminaba de analizar unos últimos detalles de la flora yo me dedicaba a alimentar a unos aves huérfanas que estaban chillando en un árbol cercano.

-¡Hey Fluttershy!-Me llamó mi amiga para atraer mi atención- Mira esto…

Me acerco a un lugar donde ella estaba parada

-¿Qué ocurre….¡Oh Celestia!-Exclamé al ver la sorpresa que Twilight quería enseñarme

Sangre, había un charco de sangre de tamaño mediano cerca de un árbol. Twilight estaba un poco sorprendida de ver sangre a esa cantidad. Yo no estaba tan sorprendida, he visto esto antes; lo más probable es que un pobrecito animalito se haya lastimado en el bosque.

-Mira, parece ser que el animal siguió caminando-Me indicó Twilight mientras señalaba un rastro de sangre que se dirigía hacia un pequeño sendero

-¡Rápido! Tenemos que ir por mi equipo de primeros auxilios e ir a ayudar al pobrecito

Twilight asintió rápidamente y nos tele-transportó a ambas de nuevo a mi casa. Tome mi equipo de primeros auxilios (Vendas, suturas, agua oxigenada y algodón), usando nuevamente su magia nos regresamos al bosque donde encontramos la sangre y decidimos seguir el rastro de hemoglobina.

* * *

_**Adrian POV**_

-Y-a-a…no pue-edo más-Exclamé dando un último aliento

Decidí arrodillarme y comenzar a toser, después de todo era lo que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos. Mi vista se nublaba, me daba mareos y vértigo. Decido acabar con todo y tirarme al suelo. Me puse boca arriba viendo hacia la infinidad del cielo azul….

Me sorprendió a mi mismo cuanto aguante sin desmayarme o morir, había perdido ya casi 2 litros de sangre sin desmayarme todavía, pero todo tiene un final…Tampoco soy inmortal.

No tenía a quien rezarle, siempre fui ateo y decidí no creer en "Supersticiones" ni en religiones; no tenía idea de donde había llegado, ni mucho menos como llegue, pero estaba seguro que iba a morir.

-¡A-ayuda!- Intentaba desesperadamente aferrarme a una pequeña esperanza de que me encontraran, cuando menos para que entierren mi cadáver como se debe

Mi mente decía que me había llegado la hora, mas sin embargo mi corazón seguía insistiendo.

-¡Help!-Recordé que en este lugar hablaban inglés- ¡I ne-ed somebody!

* * *

_**Twilight Sparkle POV**_

-(Pant, pant) Fluttershy, no tan rápido- Le suplicaba a mi amiga

Me costaba mantener la velocidad de Flutershy ahora, ella puede ser muy rápida cuando se lo propone

-¡No hay tiempo Twilight! Parece estar muy mal herido-Me decía Fluttershy sin siquiera voltearme a ver

En eso tenía razón, teníamos más de 2 minutos siguiendo el rastro de sangre en el piso. Debido a la cantidad llegamos a deducir de que no era de un animal pequeño, incluso nos llegamos a alarmar de que podría ser de algún poni, pero nuevamente lo descartamos al notar la cantidad de sangre; un poni cualquiera ya se hubiera desmayado o muerto.

Posiblemente sea un oso o algo más grande.

De repente veo a Fluttershy detenerse y quedar en shock, aprovecho su momento en que se detiene para poder alcanzarla. Mientras más me acerco a ella veo que el rastro de sangre se va acabando.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunto mientras le doy una palmada en la espalda, ella estaba temblando

-¿Qu-que es eso…?-Ella apuntó a algo

Finalmente fue cuando pude darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: Había una extraña criatura a escasos metros de distancia. Estaba recostada boca arriba y debajo de su cuerpo había un enorme charco de sangre. Su cuerpo era alargado y en cierta forma llegaba a recordar a los minotauros, sin embargo se veía mucho mas pacifico y menos "musculoso".

-E-esta…. ¿Muerto?-Pregunto Fluttershy con un poco de miedo

Estaba pálido completamente, no sabía si era su color natural o la falta de sangre lo puso así.

-C-creo que si…. ¿Pero qué es eso?-Exclame mientras me acercaba a la criatura muerta

No sé si era el morbo lo que me movía, pero a pesar de la sangre y el aspecto aterrador de un cadáver decidí acercarme.

-A-a-ayuda….

-¿¡Esta vivo?!-Exclamamos las 2 al mismo tiempo

Fluttershy fue volando rápidamente en su auxilio y yo la seguí de la misma manera. La criatura comenzó a respirar agitadamente, a toser y a intentar moverse.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí para ayudarte

* * *

_**Adrian POV**_

-"Dont worry, i am here to help you"- Creo que fue eso lo que escuche

¿Realmente estaba salvado? Una figura alada se cernía sobre mí, mi vista nublada no me permitía ver del todo bien.

¿Un Ángel? ¿Podría ser….?

No sé lo que estaba pasando, esa figura alada bajo del cielo y se puso a mi lado. Otra figura se acerco a mi también, pero esta venia por tierra. Aunque mi vista estaba muy nublada lograba distinguir un poco las sombras.

¿Cuatro patas? ¿Estan paradas en cuatro patas?...

Esto no podría ser más extraño

-I am gonna cast a healing spell- Dijo la 2 criatura

¿Spell? ¿Hechizo?

De repente siento como una masa de energía rodea mi cuerpo y me comienzo a sentir un poco mejor, el dolor comienza a dejar de ser tan intenso y creo que mi herida está dejando de arder….

-Th-thank you…-Logro susurrar en voz baja, agradezco tener un dominio del Ingles

Sin embargo tengo sueño….Es hora de ir a dormir. Solo espero poder despertarme y ver que esto es solo otro sueño extraño.

* * *

_**Twilight POV**_

-¿Cómo lo ves Fluttershy? ¿Se pondrá bien?-Le pregunte a mi amiga

Claramente se veía mejor, el color de su cuerpo estaba regresando (Al parecer realmente no era pálido). Su respiración se calmo; Fluttershy lo había suturado con un hilo quirúrgico.

-Bueno, gracias a ti ya no tiene una hemorragia interna. Pero lo mejor sería llevarlo a un hospital-Me dijo en su voz suave, sin embargo tenía ese tono de determinación

-¿Estás segura? Podría ser peligroso, después de todo nunca había visto algo como…"eso"

-No creo que sea peligroso, además creo que susurro gracias…Cuando menos tiene modales-Dijo Fluttershy bromeando

-Sera mejor que lo lleve tele-transportándolo, no quiero causar alboroto por el pueblo

Le dije a Fluttershy que se comunicara con Spike; necesitaba que mi asistente le avisara de inmediato a la Princesa sobre este "acontecimiento".

Después de todo una criatura extraña y herida no se ve todos los días; Tal vez la princesa si conozco acerca de esta criatura.

* * *

_**Horas después….Adrian POV**_

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, mi cabeza daba vueltas…..

-Ugggg, me duele la cabeza…Espera…. ¿Donde chingados estoy?

Estaba recostado sobre una cama con sabanas azules, tenía unos cables conectados a mi brazo izquierdo. No me tomo mucho para darme cuenta que mi herida había sanado y estaba vendada, además los cables que tenia conectados no eran nada más ni nada menos que suero

Un momento… ¿Sera posible?

Me siento rápidamente en la cama donde me encontraba, me dolió un poco pero aun así lo logre sobreponer. Doy miradas alrededor de toda la habitación. Era de color blanco casi en su totalidad, había televisores, aparatos médicos a mi lado y ese olor a medicinas inundaba mi olfato.

-¡Un hospital!-Exclame de alegría- Fiu, por un momento pensé que me había perdido en otra dimensión

Ahora todo tiene sentido; seguramente me ocurrió algo de camino a la escuela y me tuvieron que llevar a un hospital, y en realidad todo lo que me ha "pasado" no era más que un sueño. Ahora realmente lo que me preocupaba era cuento tiempo he llevado en el hospital.

Me levante de la cama con un poco de dificultades, sin embargo mi movimiento había mejorado bastante. Camine unos cuantos pasos para poder asomarme por la ventana.

-Uh-hu, ya es el atardecer. Eso significa que llevo un poco más de un día en el hospital….O eso espero.

Al lado de mi cama de hospital estaban mis "pijamas" (Por pijamas me refiero a un "Pants" de algodón y una Sport") recién lavadas, debo agregar que me habían dado unas ropas de hospital demasiado holgadas). No dude ni un segundo y comencé a cambiarme.

Rayos, quería salirme de aquel lugar y regresar a mi casa.

Escucho una perilla de puerta abriéndose lentamente, seguramente era el doctor a revisar como seguía mi estado de salud. ¡Qué suerte la mía!, si veía que me encontraba en forma seguramente me daría de alta mañana por la mañana.

En eso entra un…. ¿Caballo?...Bueno no, era más como un "poni" ya que era más pequeño. Pero aun así…. ¡WTF!..¿Era esto una clase de broma de mal gusto?; cabe mencionar que el animal venia vestido con bata de doctor….

-Hey there, ¿How do you feel? (Hey, ¿Cómo te sientes)- Me pregunto el "poni" en un perfecto Ingles

…

…

-¿Ahhh?- Si esto era una broma estaba muy bien elaborada, podría jurar que vi sus labios moverse mientras hablaba…

En eso el "poni" se acerca a mí y me levanta la sport. Hace como que checa la herida y luego vuelve a bajar la Sport a su lugar.

Yo seguía con esta cara- O.0'

-As far i can see, you are good to go (Como puedo ver, ya estás bien como para irte)- Me dijo mientras anotaba algo en una libreta…Okay algo se ahora…Esto no es una broma.

-¡¿Qué carajos?!-Exclamo fuertemente, creo que otra vez mi mente colapsó.

-Qué carajous? What is that, a foreign language? (¿Qué es eso? ¿Idioma Extranjero?- Exclamó sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo.

-Oh sorry, my bad….What The Fuck!?-Corregí mi idioma, después de todo hablaban en Ingles

(NA: A partir de este punto siempre se hablara en Ingles, pero yo lo pondré traducido)

Realmente mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Esto no era un sueño….Simplemente me he vuelto loco de remate.

Me acerque lentamente hacia el "doctor", sin embargo creo que el malinterpreto mis acciones y decidió irse hacia atrás atemorizado. Creo que mentar la madre gritando y moviendo las manos de desesperación a veces puede causar un poco de miedo. Sin embargo yo intente seguir acercándome a él; cuando finalmente logre acorralarlo contra una pared el gritó fuertemente:

-¡Ayuda! ¡Es Hostil!

-¿Hostil? ¡No, no es lo que parece!

En eso se escucha que la puerta se abre fuertemente y de par en par. Giro la cabeza para encontrarme con algo extraño: Soldados….O algo así, eran unos pegasos vestidos con armaduras y cascos dorados, como de los romanos. Todos ellos traían una lanza de mismo color, esa lanza se veía amenazadoramente filosa y puntiaguda.

Los 4 soldados me apuntaron amenazadoramente con sus lanzas, sinceramente esto no podría ser peor. A diferencia del doctor (Que mide aprox. 1.55 mt) Estos tipos superaban los 1.70 de altura.

-¡Detente ahí monstruo!-Exclamo uno de ellos en voz alta- A no ser que quieras ser arrestado

-O-oigan amigos, no hay necesidad de ponerse así-Intente convencerlos de que no era malo-V-vengo en son de paz

-¡Crees que nos tragaremos eso?, pseudo-minotauro, claramente querías hacerle daño al doctor

El doctor, por cierto. Ya se había ido de donde estaba y estaba oculto detrás de una cortina. No importa de dónde viera esto, era JODIDAMENTE extraño.

-Ahora si no te molesta, ¿Por qué no te entregas a ti mismo? Nos ahorrarías el trabajo de tener que golpearte hasta someterte-Dijo en tono superior uno de los soldados

Bueno, era hora de hacer lo único lógico que podría hacer en una situación como esta:

Saltar desde la ventana.

Sin que se dieran cuenta comencé a dar pasos discretos hacia atrás, comencé a calcular como lo haría. Para mi suerte había una ventana justo detrás de mí….era ahora o nunca.

Tome un aparato medico y se los avente rápidamente para distraerlos, al parecer mi distracción valió la pena ya que uno de ellos fue golpeado en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- Exclamaron los otros 3 al ver a su compañero casi desmayarse….Espera, ¡Detente ahí mismo!

-Jajajaja ¡Adiós Idiotas!-Les grité mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás y posteriormente brinque por la ventana utilizando mi hombro como protector.

Lo bueno que solo estaba en el 2 piso y la caída era solo de 4 metros…Además agradezco a David que me haya enseñado uno que otro movimiento de Parkour.

- Uggg, estúpida herida… ¡Ja! Atrápenme ahora perras-Dije triunfalmente mientras alzaba la mirada.

Justo delante mio estaban aproximadamente 200 poni de varios colores (Si, posiblemente me volvi loco fumando marihuana ya que veo caballo techni-color) además y para terminar de mamarla habían otros 20 soldados fuertemente armados.

-¡Coño! Incluso en mi locura tengo mala suerte

Uno de los soldados (Posiblemente el capitán debido a su ropa y condecoraciones) dio un paso hacia adelante petulantemente y me dijo:

-Bienvenido a Equestria, Hijo de Puta.

* * *

_**Y aquí termino el capítulo de la semana. Perdón si los hice esperar, pero es que recientemente tengo mucho trabajo (Tanto en la escuela como en mi segundo Fic)**_

_**Intentare actualizar en un rango d días.**_

_**Por cierto, notaran algunos que hay un Troll entre los Reviews:**_

_**He aquí lo siguiente:**_

_Como el Troll esperaba que reaccionara:_

-¡Oh No! Alguien me ha insultado…. ¡Dios! Debería ir a la cocina y cortarme el cuello con un cuchillo de carne mientras tomo veneno para ratas bañado en acido muriático

_Como reaccione:_

_-_Hey mira, un comentario estúpido…. ¿Lo borro?...Meh, no tengo tiempo para eso.

_**En serio chicos. Si van a comentar comenten algo inteligente o razonable. No digo que criticar este mal (De hecho es lo que siempre pido para mejorar), pero Trollear es una de las cosas que me hace pensar: Si dios existe… ¿Por qué nos hizo tan cabeza de huevo?**_

_**Como sea, espero que les hay gustado.**_

_**Siguiente capitulo: ¿Me estas jodiendo?**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


	3. ¿Me estas jodiendo?

-Ahora si no te molesta, ¿Por qué no te entregas a ti mismo? Nos ahorrarías el trabajo de tener que golpearte hasta someterte-Dijo en tono superior uno de los soldados

Bueno, era hora de hacer lo único lógico que podría hacer en una situación como esta:

Saltar desde la ventana.

Sin que se dieran cuenta comencé a dar pasos discretos hacia atrás, comencé a calcular como lo haría. Para mi suerte había una ventana justo detrás de mí….era ahora o nunca.

Tome un aparato medico y se los avente rápidamente para distraerlos, al parecer mi distracción valió la pena ya que uno de ellos fue golpeado en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- Exclamaron los otros 3 al ver a su compañero casi desmayarse….Espera, ¡Detente ahí mismo!

-Jajajaja ¡Adiós Idiotas!-Les grité mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás y posteriormente brinque por la ventana utilizando mi hombro como protector.

Lo bueno que solo estaba en el 2 piso y la caída era solo de 4 metros…Además agradezco a David que me haya enseñado uno que otro movimiento de Parkour.

- Uggg, estúpida herida… ¡Ja! Atrápenme ahora perras-Dije triunfalmente mientras alzaba la mirada.

Justo delante mío estaban aproximadamente 200 poni de varios colores (Si, posiblemente me volví loco fumando marihuana ya que veo caballo techni-color) además y para terminar de mamarla habían otros 20 soldados fuertemente armados.

-¡Coño! Incluso en mi locura tengo mala suerte

Uno de los soldados (Posiblemente el capitán debido a su ropa y condecoraciones) dio un paso hacia adelante petulantemente y me dijo:

-Bienvenido a Equestria, Hijo de Puta.

* * *

**_Retomando la historia. Adrian POV_**

-Bueno, estoy jodido-Dijo Adrian con una mueca de desagrado y flojera

Los soldados que estaban frente a mí tomaron posiciones y me rodearon completamente. No había ninguna forma para escapar. Los demás ponis (Los que no eran soldados) retrocedieron unos cuantos metros para dar espacio a la pelea, sin embargo querían presenciar el evento.

-(Sigh) ¿No hay alguna manera que me dejen ir con una advertencia?-Les rogué

El Pegaso (Creo que es el término más adecuado, después de todo tenía alas) condecorado se hizo hacia atrás apartándose del grupo. Como si esto fuera una señal todos los soldados se prepararon y apuntaron sus armas hacia mí.

-Tienes 2 opciones monstruo: 1° Te entregas pacíficamente y te encerramos en un calabozo donde te vigilaremos las 24 horas del día o 2° Te resistes y te troceamos con nuestras armas….¿Cual prefieres?- Me pregunto el Jefe de todos los soldados, su tono de voz demostraba que estaba muy confiado

Bueno, cuando lo analizas bien (Cuando menos de la forma que yo lo veo) solo había una opción correcta.

-¡Vengan por mí! Si tanto lo desean les daré una lección al estilo "Mexicano"-Les dije socarronamente mientras me ponía en posición de combate

-Tch…Bueno, en cierta forma esperaba que dijeras eso. No hemos tenido un encuentro real desde la guerra hace 20 años- Dijo el Pegaso – Vayan tras el muchachos….Intenten no dañarlo mucho, nos servirá como sujeto de estudio.

Al parecer esas últimas órdenes fueron muy sádicas que hasta incluso el grupo de civiles se sorprendió de la rudeza de aquel Pegaso. Los soldados también se estremecieron un poco, al parecer no estaban acostumbrados a pelear….

Podría morir ahorita mismo…Pero, ¿qué importa?, esto es solo producto de mi imaginación. Posiblemente ahorita me encuentro en un hospital psiquiátrico hablando con la pared mientras miro a un punto fijo y muevo las manos como idiota.

-¡A la carga!-Gritó uno de los soldados

Esa fue la llama que prendió la mecha, a la orden de aquel soldado todos gritaron de la misma forma y vinieron corriendo directamente hacia mí.

* * *

**_Narración en Tercera Persona. (NA: Algunas referencias a técnicas de Tae Kwon Do)_**

Adrian hizo algo que nadie se esperaba….Corrió directamente hacia los soldados que venían de frente a él. Esto tomó por sorpresa a los tres soldados que venían de frente a él, fue tan inesperado que incluso bajaron las armas….Esa era la reacción que Adrian quería provocar.

Cuando se encontró a menos de un metro de distancia de uno de ellos, brincó con una patada de lado voladora. La patada impacto en la cara de un soldado y lo derribo al suelo noqueándolo al instante, Adrian cayó al suelo debido a su propia técnica.

Los otros soldados se quedaron estupefactos, a pesar del casco que traía su compañero este había sido derrotado muy fácilmente. Adrian se incorporó dando un brinco y rápidamente se puso en guardia.

Los otros 2 soldados quisieron reaccionar a tiempo y preparar su armas, sin embargo el "Monstruo" fue demasiado rápido para ellos; a uno le dio una patada circular al cuello y lo tumbó al suelo; el otro logró preparar su lanza e intento clavar a Adrian con ella, Adrian se hizo a un lado hábilmente y evitó ser empalado, agarró la lanza con su mano derecha (Dios bendiga sus pulgares oponibles) y empezó a forcejear con el soldado. La fuerza del semental era superior a la suya, sin embargo las mañas que Adrian había aprendido eran superiores; durante el forcejeo Adrian le dio una patada en la "rodilla", lo que provocó que el poni se doblara y perdiera la fuerza; Adrian le arrebato la lanza y le golpeo en la cabeza con la vara (Osease, la parte que no tiene punto).

-3 menos, faltan 17 todavía. "De hecho esto es muy divertido"-Pensó Adrian

Ahora Adrian tenía una lanza en su posesión. Los otros soldados se habían quedado estupefactos por lo que había pasado: 3 de ellos habían sido noqueados en menos de 2 minutos, y para empeorarla la única herida que tenía el "monstruo" era un "Casco" medio lastimado (Por patear yelmos de acero).

Hubo un "Gasp" colectivo por parte de todos los presentes, se escuchaban murmullos entre la multitud…Había gente que incluso había traído palomitas y soda para disfrutar el evento. Todos estos actos por parte del público solo hacían irritar al Pegaso líder.

-¿¡Que esperan idiotas?! Vayan tras el-Ordenó el Pegaso- Sabía que no debía haber traído novatos-Exclamo molestamente, parecía ser un veterano.

Los soldados atacaron nuevamente. Uno de ellos desenvaino su espada y brinco hacia donde estaba Adrian. El poni valerosamente dio un espadazo hacia abajo con dirección a la cabeza de Adrian, Adrian uso la lanza a manera de escudo y cubrió el ataque del poni, sin embargo su única arma se rompió debido a la fuerza del ataque.

-Puta madre…-Exclamó Adrian

Adrian se dio cuenta de que estaba en una situación peliaguda, así que dio un brinco y se alejó de aquel lugar. El mismo poni que había roto su lanza se lanzó a atacar nuevamente e intento cortarle la cabeza con la espada. Adrian se agachó para esquivar el espadazo; la fuerza producida por el poni fue tanta que al fallar el espadazo quedo completamente de espalda, Adrian aprovechó el momento y le pateó justo en la espalda empujándolo hacía sus compañeros.

Otro compañero (Otra vez con espada) intento atacar otra vez. Adrian se adelanto y le pateó en el casco para desarmarlo, luego utilizando la pierna que tenia detrás dio una patada de giro con gancho para atacarle el cuello. Otro intentó atacarlo por la espalda, pero Adrian se dio cuenta y le dio una patada de caballo (Que ironía) en el estómago provocándole una vomitada en el suelo.

-Ughhh, eso debe doler…-Exclamó uno de los presentes

Cuando no vio uno de los soldados logro golpearlo usando el mango de la espada, el golpe fue directo hacia su costado herido; Adrian dio una marometa hacía atrás para alejarse del peligro, sin embargo sintió como el golpe lo había afectado demasiado.

Sin que Adrian se diera cuenta lo habían rodeado nuevamente. Ya estaba muy cansado como para intentar hacer una locura como la del inicio. Sus jadeos se escuchaban fuertemente por todo el campo, aunque finalmente había podido derrotar a 6 soldados aún le quedaban otros 14 hijos de puta que patear.

-Mírenlo, ya está cansado y desarmado.-Dijo uno de los solados desarmados

-Pero tenemos que aceptarlo…El cabrón es un hueso duro de roer.

Adrian se hincó en el suelo por el cansancio, el sudor mojaba su cabello y caía por su rostro a manera de gotas de lluvia. Tenía el presentimiento de que su herida se había abierto parcialmente debido al golpe recibido.

Los soldados se acercaban cautelosamente con sus armas en los cascos, tenían un poco de miedo debido a las habilidades que el "Bípedo" había demostrado durante el combate.

5…

4…

3…

2…

Los soldados estaban peligrosamente cerca….

-Esto no terminará así…-Murmuro Adrián

Adrian recogió una de las espadas (Que en realidad era más como un sable curvo) de los soldados derrotados, lentamente la levantó del suelo…

-Intenta seguir peleando…No puede ser-Se escuchaban exclamaciones por parte del público.

* * *

**_Adrian POV_**

¿Qué es este sentimiento?

Apenas tome el sable del suelo sentí como una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, extrañamente me sentí con mucha más energía que antes. Me incorpore lentamente del suelo, fui tan dramático que todos empezaron a murmurar por lo bajo.

-¿Está loco? ¿Por qué no se entrega de una vez?

-Creo que su especie es salvaje de por sí

-Eso que veo… ¿Es sangre?

Así es, estaba sangrando. Mi herida se había abierto nuevamente (No mucho) ; pero no sentía dolor, de hecho me sentía mejor que nunca. Comencé a mover el sable entre mis manos, incluso hice uno que otro truco; estaba extrañamente liviano y por alguna razón creo saber como utilizarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensan rematarme?-Les pregunte a los demás soldados

Los soldados se sorprendieron por mi comportamiento, incluso uno que otro titubeo o parpadeó incrédulamente.

-Esta delirando-Dijo el Pegaso-Solo acaben con su patética existencia.

-¡Como ordene Teniente Primero!-Exclamó uno de ellos, el más alto de todos- Yo me encargaré solo de este monstruo

El gigantón (1.75) se acerco hacia mí con su espada en mano, yo no me moví de donde estaba…Era hora de demostrarles que no debes meterte con alguien sin siquiera conocerlo.

* * *

**_Narración en tercera persona_**

El semental colocó la espada en el cuello del bípedo. Adrian ni siquiera se inmutó, simplemente se quedó parado ahí sin hacer nada.

El semental lo retó:

-¿Dónde quedó toda esa palabrería tuya? ¿Ehhh?-Le preguntó mientras hundía la espada lentamente en su cuello. No quería matarlo, solo era una forma de fastidiarlo.

Un pequeño hilillo de sangre corrió por el cuello de Adrian, este solo hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-¡Apúrese de una vez Soldado de Primera!-Le ordenó su teniente- Si logra cortar el cuello de manera fija TAL VEZ lo ascienda a Cabo.

El descontento en el pueblo se hizo muy alto:

-¿Una ejecución? ¿En público?-Se escuchaban murmullos de lo que parecían ser hembras

-No ha habido desde casi 20 años-Dijo otro de ellos- Una decapitación es algo muy grafico…. ¡Hay potrillos aquí, Por Celestia!

-¡Esto es inaudito!-Exclamó uno de ellos- Las ejecuciones fueron prohibidas después de la guerra….Equestría es ahora un lugar pacífico.

-No se puede evitar…Es uno de "esos" soldados, un veterano.

El Pegaso se enteró de todos los comentarios y se irritó:

-¿¡Quien los entiende!? Hipócritas, si tanto es su descontento, ¿Por qué no se van?

En ese momento todos se callaron, el tenia razón…el morbo los dejaba pegados a la acción.

-¡Hazlo!-Le ordenó a su soldado

El semental separó la espada del cuello de Adrian y lentamente la hizo hacia atrás, nuevamente Adrian ni siquiera se movió….

-Si tienes algún dios…Rezale-Dijo el semental mientras retrocedía unos pasos preparándose para cortar una cabeza. Comenzó a medir la distancia y la fuerza que utilizaría.

-Muere…-Pronuncio antes de soltar el espadazo

Casi todos los presentes (No soldados) cerraron los ojos, esto iba a ser muy fuerte y gráfico….

(Sonido de metal cortando)

Nadie fue lo suficientemente rápido para ver lo que había pasado…

-¡¿Me estas jodiendo?! ¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir?-Exclamó furioso el pegaso.

Todos los civiles que habían cerrado los ojos los abrieron para ver qué es lo que había pasado, sin más que decir a algunos casi se les cae la mandíbula de la sorpresa:

Había una criatura tirada en el suelo…No, no era Adrian: Era el semental.

Estaba tirado en el suelo completamente noqueado, además su espada estaba partida por la mitad. Adrian estaba parado en el mismo lugar sin moverse un solo centímetro, la única diferencia es que ahora su brazo estaba extendido con el sable empuñado.

-Bueno…. ¿Quién sigue?

* * *

**_Fin del capítulo._**

**_Este fue un poco más corto, pero el próximo será más largo de lo normal para compensar._**

**_Próximo capítulo: Resígnate cabrón. _**

**_¿Qué les gustó del capítulo? ¿Qué no les gustó? Coméntenlo con un Review o un PM_**

**_Bueno, eso es todo. Hasta la Próxima_**


	4. Resignate Cabrón

_**En el Capitulo Anterior…**_

-¿Una ejecución? ¿En público?-Se escuchaban murmullos de lo que parecían ser hembras

-No ha habido desde casi 20 años-Dijo otro de ellos- Una decapitación es algo muy grafico…. ¡Hay potrillos aquí, Por Celestia!

-¡Esto es inaudito!-Exclamó uno de ellos- Las ejecuciones fueron prohibidas después de la guerra….Equestría es ahora un lugar pacífico.

-No se puede evitar…Es uno de "esos" soldados, un veterano.

El Pegaso se enteró de todos los comentarios y se irritó:

-¿¡Quien los entiende!? Hipócritas, si tanto es su descontento, ¿Por qué no se van?

En ese momento todos se callaron, el tenia razón…el morbo los dejaba pegados a la acción.

-¡Hazlo!-Le ordenó a su soldado

El semental separó la espada del cuello de Adrian y lentamente la hizo hacia atrás, nuevamente Adrian ni siquiera se movió….

-Si tienes algún dios…Rezale-Dijo el semental mientras retrocedía unos pasos preparándose para cortar una cabeza. Comenzó a medir la distancia y la fuerza que utilizaría.

-Muere…-Pronuncio antes de soltar el espadazo

Casi todos los presentes (No soldados) cerraron los ojos, esto iba a ser muy fuerte y gráfico….

(Sonido de metal cortando)

Nadie fue lo suficientemente rápido para ver lo que había pasado…

-¡¿Me estas jodiendo?! ¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir?-Exclamó furioso el pegaso.

Todos los civiles que habían cerrado los ojos los abrieron para ver qué es lo que había pasado, sin más que decir a algunos casi se les cae la mandíbula de la sorpresa:

Había una criatura tirada en el suelo…No, no era Adrian: Era el semental.

Estaba tirado en el suelo completamente noqueado, además su espada estaba partida por la mitad. Adrian estaba parado en el mismo lugar sin moverse un solo centímetro, la única diferencia es que ahora su brazo estaba extendido con el sable empuñado.

* * *

_**Retomando la Historia… Perspectiva tercera persona**_

-Bueno…. ¿Quién sigue?-Dijo Adrian confiadamente mientras observaba directamente hacia el Teniente, casi como molestándolo.

-¡Me cago en la puta!-Exclamó molesto el teniente- ¿Es que todos los soldados de ahora se han olvidado de lo que es pelear?-Les gritó a sus "reclutas"

Todos los otros soldados estaban en Shock por 2 razones: Una era que su mejor soldado había sido derrotado tan rápido que nadie vio lo que pasó; la otra razón era que los gritos de su teniente eran muy intimidantes. En cierto punto los pobres soldados comenzaron a temblar y a sentirse muy inseguros.

-Júrenlo, si tengo que pararme yo a resolver este problema…. ¡Me encargare personalmente que reciban una corte marcial y sean expulsados del ejercito!... ¿¡Esta claro, escoria poni?!

-¡S-si Teniente!

Los soldados lentamente tiraron sus lanzas al suelo y desenvainaron sus espadas con mucho cuidado mientras observaban a su objetivo. Adrian dejo salir de su rostro una pequeña mueca retadora mientras les hacia una seña con la mano.

-Vengan por mí

Con un pequeño y casi inaudible grito de guerra los soldados restantes se apresuraron a atacar al "Bípedo", esta vez todos fueron al mismo tiempo (Valiéndoles madre la injusticia proporcional).

-Es justo lo que quería

* * *

_**Adrian POV**_

Vaya…No tenía ni idea de que era tan chingón. Podía ver cada golpe/espadazo que me lanzaban y contra-arrestar en un solo movimiento. Era como si hubiera practicado con la espada durante años.

Ni siquiera pensaba en lo que hacía, simplemente mi cuerpo reaccionaba como un reflejo involuntario. Se parecía a cuando peleaba en Tae Kwon Do, no pensaba como atacar al oponente….Simplemente mi cuerpo actuaba naturalmente.

Ver las miradas desconcertadas del público me hacía sentir emocionado…

Me dolía seguir peleando, pero aun así lo estaba disfrutando; creo que los viejos hábitos nunca mueren…El dolor y la tensión simplemente me hacía pelear mejor

_Hace 2 años…._

_-¡Ríndete de una vez!-Me dijo mi Coach al casi-final del segundo Round_

_Me encontraba en el Nacional de Tae Kwon Do, era la pelea para la medalla de Oro. Mi oponente: Un Hijoputa Tabasqueño tan delgado como un fideo de 1.80 (en ese entonces media 1.67…Como carajos un Tabasqueño mide 1.80)_

_Hubo un tiempo fuera durante el combate…De una patada me había golpeado en el ojo (El de color normal, ya saben café), fue tan fuerte que creo que me lo reventó. La sangre caía por mi cara, el doctor preguntó si estaba bien y yo le mentí…. ¡Verga! Dolía como la chingada. El doctor me dio 40 segundos para reponerme y me puso una venda alrededor del ojo._

_-Nah…Ugh…Yo puedo manejar esto-Intente convencer a mi coach_

_-Quedan 30 segundos y estas 3 puntos abajo. Veas donde lo veas estas jodido…Eso sin contar de que te estás desangrando_

_-Esto-Le dije mientras apuntaba a mi ojo- Meh…Ugh… Es solo un rasguño_

_-¬¬ La sangre está llegando al tatami. No está mal rendirse ahora, ya tienes medalla de plata asegurada, además, el tiene 17 años. (La categoría es de 15 a 17 años)_

_Volteó a ver hacia el pisó y un pequeño charco de sangre se formaba a mis pies_

_-Lo que sea. Déjeme intentarlo_

_-¿Estás seguro? Podrías perder tu ojo_

_-No hay pedo…Aun conservaría el ojo bueno (Siempre he amado mi ojo amarillo)_

_Escucho que el referí empieza a llamarme al centro, era el momento de la verdad. Me alejo lentamente de la silla del Coach. Me reúno en el centro junto con mi enemigo, el tipo tiene una mirada de confianza en el rostro. Puedo sentir la tensión en mis músculos, el dolor por todo mi cuerpo, pero sobre todo sentía algo: El Placer del Dolor_

_-¿Puedes continuar?-Me pregunto el juez de centro_

_Yo le respondí gritando y moviendo mis manos al aire. Entonces el juez se preparó para iniciar nuevamente el combate._

_-¿Chumbí? (Preparados o Posición de Combate…En Coreano)_

_Los 2 respondimos con un gritó. Sinceramente solo me iban a dejar pelear ya que faltaban solo 30 segundos._

_-¡Chiya! (Inicio)_

_El combate inicio y ninguno de nosotros decidió moverse, el tiempo jugaba a favor del otro tipo. Mi visión se había reducido en un 35% por ciento, aun tenia lo suficiente para verlo completamente._

_-¡Espéralo!-Le ordenó se Coach, el otro movió su cabeza como señal de aprobación._

_Iba 3 puntos abajo, 30 segundos. Atacar era casi un suicidio…Solo había algo que hacer._

_-¡Hey! ¡Hijo Puta!-Exclamé para llamar la atención del otro tipo. Este volteo a verme desconcertado y enojado_

_-¿Qué se siente golpear a alguien 2 años menor que tú? Se ve que eres bien valiente, tu victoria va a ser muyyyy importante._

_Esto calentó al otro tipo, era (Como la mayoría de los Tabasqueños, muy explosivo)_

_NA: Antes de que los Tabasqueños rastreen mi IP (Lol Richi Phelps), parte de mi familia es Tabasqueña y personalmente eh ido a vacacionar a Villahermosa…Yo los conozco muy bien._

_-¡No dejes que te influencie! _

_20 segundos…._

_-Te apuesto que el tamaño de tu "picho" es proporcional al de tu inteligencia….Nulo_

_Oh dios, sí que lo encabrone…Ya lo veía venir sobre mí, iba a atacar en cualquier segundo, sus ojos mostraban sus ganas de reventarme el otro ojo._

_15 segundos…._

_-Ven por mi…"Choto" de mierda_

_-¡Ahhhh!- El tipo prácticamente se lanzo hacia mí_

_Todo lo vi en cámara lenta…El tipo lanzando una patada a mi cara, las expresiones de todos al ver el combate. El contador del marcador a punto de acabar._

_Hice lo único que valía la pena en ese momento, lo que había estado preparando todo el tiempo. Encontré un hueco en su defensa y lo aproveché._

_Brinque, y en medio aire estire mi pierna hacía arriba para impactarle la cabeza a la altura de la barbilla usando mi talón. Solo quiero decir algo….Mi patada vale 4 puntos_

_Los 2 caímos al suelo….Pero solo uno se puso en pie: Yo_

_-¡Puta Madre! ¡Te dije que esperaras!_

_El tipo no se paró nuevamente, mi patada fue directamente hacia su barbilla noqueándolo fácilmente. El juez y el doctor se acercaron a verlo, todos estaban esperando: Con una sola seña el juez declaro mi victoria. _

_No se que era mejor, el sentimiento de victoria…O el de haber lastimado al otro chavo. Sea lo que sea, esa victoria me concedió el apodo del "Mártir" o el "Pirata"._

Justo ahora me encontraba en una situación igual…Estoy resintiéndose de una herida, estoy en una desventaja clara, todos me dicen que me retire y deje de pelear: Eso solo me motiva más para acabar con todos ellos.

Dios mío, esto es muy divertido. Lo único que me falta para completar este sentimiento es tararear en mi mente un buen SoundTrack:/watch?v=xIn7yWzwCeo

* * *

_**Perspectiva Tercera Persona…**_

Uno de los soldados que quedaban aun en pie atacó a Adrian. El cubrió el ataque, y en una muestra de genuina habilidad lo desarmo usando un movimiento circular con su espada; Ya desarmado el soldado recibió una patada directamente en la mandíbula cayéndose hacia atrás.

Otro de ellos intento atacarlo por la espalda, tiro un ataque a manera de estocada para apuñalarlo. Adrian giró hacia la derecha para esquivar el ataque, el poni quedo completamente de espaldas así que Adrian le golpeó con el reverso del sable en el cuello.

Cabe decir que los movimientos de Adrian tenían gracia y elegancia, de hecho parecía que ni siquiera estaba intentando ridiculizar a sus oponentes…pero ciertamente lo hacía. Ya solo quedaban unos 6 soldados en pie. Todos cansados por seguir el ritmo de ataques de aquella criatura tan fuerte.

-Ya estoy cansado de esto "Además creo que mis puntos están a "punto" de reventar"-Dijo Adrian para sí mismo

Los siete soldados restantes se colocaron frente a él. Van a intentar una última cosa, una estrategia desesperada. Comenzaron a correr nuevamente todos contra él, formando una sola línea recta para evitar de que pudiera escabullirse de alguna manera (Básicamente su estrategia era: Podrás golpear a uno de nosotros….Tal vez 2, pero los demás te haremos trizas)

Adrian comenzó a dar unos pequeños saltitos en su lugar (Llamados "Step" en Boxeo o en Tae Kwon Do). El sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, esa sensación cuando se te acaba de ocurrir algo muy inteligente.

Cuando se encontraban a solo pocos metros de distancia el "Bípedo" se detuvo (Para sorpresa de todos) y se limito a observarlos mientras hacía su sable hacia atrás.

-(Sigh) Solo espero que funcione

Los soldados estaban a escasos 2 metros cuando:

-¡Tómenla cabrones!

Se agachó en el justo momento y aprovecho la propia estrategia del oponente en su contra: Tirando el sable al suelo, recogió una de las lanzas de los soldados caídos; entonces uso la lanza" y derribó a los soldados contrarios atacándolos a las piernas. Cuando los 2 soldados que estaban al frente de la posición se cayeron sirvieron como obstáculos a los que estaban detrás, los cuales terminaron por chocar unos con otros. Con la carambola hecha todos quedaron noqueados o severamente heridos, uno incluso se cayó sobre su propia espada y esta le dio un pequeño corte.

-Ahora solo falta el Líder-Dijo Adrian mientras tiraba la lanza al suelo y recogía nuevamente su sable

El Pegaso líder repentinamente comenzó a aplaudir, aunque sonaba sincero algo en su tono de aplausos hizo desconfiar un poco a Adrián:

-Bravo, bravo. No sé si eres muy bueno o simplemente "mis chicos". Nunca había visto a alguien tan bueno desde hace 20 años, solo por eso te propongo algo: Ríndete, entrégate y me ahorraras el tener que desollarte vivo

-No,no-Dijo Adrian agitando la cabeza- Mira cabrón, todos "tus jotitos" siguen con vida….A penas, yo pude haberlos matado pero no lo hice. Déjame ir y no tendré que lastimarte-Le dijo desafiándolo.

El Pegaso se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a volar hacia donde se encontraba Adrian. Desenvaino su espada y apuntó a Adrian con ella.

-Pareces un chiquillo, de hecho tienes la voz de uno. Déjame preguntarte… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17

El Pegaso se quedó pensando…. ¿Realmente iba a pelear con un menor de edad?

Los 2 se quedaron a escasos pasos de distancia, sin embargo ninguno se movía de donde estaba: Simplemente se quedaban mirándose para analizar las reacciones del otro. Un denso aire cruzaba por ellos 2 y les movía las melenas al aire.

-No sé qué clase de especie eres, o de que hueco extraño saliste. Pero si toda tu especie tiene los mismos huevos que tú….Me gustaría conocerlos.

-Heee, y en mi caso es la primera vez que peleó con un caballo parlante.

-Ponis

-¿Ahhh?

-Somos Ponis, no caballos….Eso es algo insultante

-Ahhh….Perdón. Poni multicolor de otro mundo.

Los 2 comenzaron a matarse de risa por unos segundos, sin embargo se podía sentir la tensión creciendo entre ellos 2. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron volvieron aquellas miradas que podían matar, lentamente ambos empuñaron sus armas.

El sol se posiciono en un lugar perfecto: Sus rayos alumbraban exactamente el lugar donde los 2 estaban parados, como si quisiera resaltar ese lugar en particular. Todos los presentes esperaban expectantes...

Los 2 hicieron una mueca, algo parecido a una media sonrisa...

(Clink)

En cosa de menos de 1 segundo (Casi como un parpadeo) los 2 se lanzaron hacia adelante atacando al contrario, la velocidad de los 2 fue la misma así que ambos metales chocaron fuertemente produciendo un sonido sordo. Durante el choque se pudo observar que la fuerza del pegaso era un poco mas fuerte que la del humano ya que logró hacerlo retroceder unos cuantos centímetros.

Dando un brincó los 2 se separaron para darse espacio.

-Nada mal-Dijo el Pegaso

-Lo mismo digo

Volvieron a irse hacia adelante y chocaron nuevamente, sin embargo esta vez no se separaron. El Teniente aprovecho su fuerza y empujo a Adrian hacia atrás, ya cuando lo tenía en la posición intento atacarlo. Adrian uso su espada para desviar la mayoría de los ataques que se le venían, sin embargo la velocidad del Pegaso era superior a la suya por lo que a veces tuvo que agacharse o mover ligeramente el cuerpo.

* * *

_**Adrian POV...**_

Que extraño, fue como aquella vez en el torneo. Aunque solo puedo hacerlo cuando estoy en problemas

Puedo ver todo en cámara lenta (Yo también me muevo en cámara lenta, pero aun así me ayuda para esquivar). Cada movimiento, cada gesto que su cuerpo articula, cada respiración de su pecho, cada movimiento de sus ojos;todo lo puedo percibir como si fuera dos o tres veces mas lentos de lo normal.

El brinca hacia mi buscando atacarme, sin embargo puedo ver que su ataque va hacia el lado derecho, así que yo me muevo para el izquierdo.

Un momento. ¡Eso es!

Es momento de sacar ventaja.

-¡Es hora de que esto acabe!-Me grita

Esta ves viene volando hacia mí, ciertamente es mucho mas rápido que antes;sin embargo aun puedo verlo. No, esta vez no utilizare la espada, eso sería muy lento. ¿Cual es la distancia mas corta entre 2 puntos?...La linea recta

-¡Ya te tengo!

Su ataque viene hacia abajo, me muevo ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Cuando el falla el ataque queda completamente descubierto: Giró la cadera y le conecto un "Directo" de Derecha justo en el rostro.

El soldado cayó justo donde lo golpee, su propia velocidad fue la causa de que mi golpe haya sido tan fuerte. Sin embargo no había acabado todavía, el pegaso se paró (Con la mandíbula hecha trizas) y se puso en pose de pelea.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en la multitud…**_

Casi toda la multitud se había dispersado, unos le temían a lo que pudiera pasarles ya que los soldados hayan sido derrotados, otros ya se habían aburrido de ver a sus "Fuerzas Militares" siendo ridiculizadas por un mino-tauro escuálido., así que decidieron ir por una cámara para poder mandar las fotos como manera de protesta.

Sin embargo había algo gracioso: Ninguno de los soldados estaba muerto, ni siquiera había sangre en el piso (Bueno si había, pero no la suficiente como para lo que debería tener una creatura muerta por un corte).Todos los ponis simplemente estaban tirados en el suelo.

-Qué bueno que nadie quiere invadir Equestria, de lo contrario estaríamos jodidos- Comentarios como esos se escuchaban

-Ni siquiera "El Teniente" puede ganarle. ¡Mejor corramos de aquí!

Sin embargo, de entre los que estaban viendo aún lo que pasaba se encontraban 5 ciertos ponis que estaban mirando todo el espectáculo:

-No lo sé Dash…. ¿No deberíamos detenerlos?-Dijo una Poni anaranjada con un acento sureño

-Meh, Twilight dijo: "Cuiden que no escape o se vuelva loco, también cuida que la Guardia Real se ponga muy quisquillosa, ya sabes cómo se ponen a veces"-Le respondió una pegaso Azul que estaba a su lado-Ademas...¡Ese Tio es muy Guay!

-Sí, sí. Ya sé que Twilight dijo que ahorita venía a resolver este desastre. Pero esto se está poniendo muy de todo la Guardia Real si se puso muy roñosa-Dijo una unicornio Azul.

-Bueno...No creo que debamos preocuparnos por el chico. Aun así deberíamos detenerlos

-Vamos Rarity y Applejack no arruinen la diversión. Esto es como ver la Película "El camino del Ponyrai" en 3D-Dijo completamente feliz una poni rosada que brincaba hiper-activamente frente a sus amigas

-E-esto, yo ta-también cr-creo que….-Intento decir una poni, sin embargo su voz era muy tímida que no se escucho

-(Gasp) ¿No es eso...¡Sangre!?-Exclamo Applejack alarmada

La playera "Sport" de aquel ser bípedo se estaba manchando poco a poco de color rojo carmesí.

* * *

_**Perspectiva 3ra persona...**_

-e-na..elea-Balbuceó el Pegaso antes de tirarse al suelo desmayado

Adrian se tiro al suelo lamentando su propia herida, otra vez se había abierto debido al esfuerzo producido. Su mano se había lastimado seriamente también.

Sin embargo ahora podía escapar y ser finalmente libre de su propia imaginación.

(Música de orquesta anunciando la entrada de un Rey)

-Puta Madre. ¿Ahora que?

Adrian ve hacía el cielo, una carrosa de fuego va bajando hacía donde el se encontraba. Mientras esto ocurría todos los Aldeanos comenzaron a hacer reverencia. La carrosa bajo mostrando a un Poni mas grande de lo normal. Por lo que todos los hechos demostraban ella parecía ser la soberana de estos lares.

Adivinen que mas vinieron junto con la Soberana...¡Mas Soldados, mínimo unos 50 de ellos! ¡YaY!

-"Resígnate Cabrón"..."Ya te atraparon"

* * *

_**Final del Capítulo.**_

_**¿Que les pareció? Dejen su Review o un PM**_

_**No tengo nada mas que decir. Hasta la Próxima**_


	5. La Princesa

_**En el capitulo anterior….**_

-Bueno...No creo que debamos preocuparnos por el chico. Aun así deberíamos detenerlos

-Vamos Rarity y Applejack no arruinen la diversión. Esto es como ver la Película "El camino del Ponyrai" en 3D-Dijo completamente feliz una poni rosada que brincaba hiper-activamente frente a sus amigas

-E-esto, yo ta-también cr-creo que….-Intento decir una poni, sin embargo su voz era muy tímida que no se escucho

-(Gasp) ¿No es eso...¡Sangre!?-Exclamo Applejack alarmada

La playera "Sport" de aquel ser bípedo se estaba manchando poco a poco de color rojo carmesí.

* * *

_**Perspectiva 3ra persona...**_

-e-na...elea-Balbuceó el Pegaso antes de tirarse al suelo desmayado

Adrian se tiro al suelo lamentando su propia herida, otra vez se había abierto debido al esfuerzo producido. Su mano se había lastimado seriamente también.

Sin embargo ahora podía escapar y ser finalmente libre de su propia imaginación.

(Música de orquesta anunciando la entrada de un Rey)

-Puta Madre. ¿Ahora qué?

Adrian ve hacía el cielo, una carrosa de fuego va bajando hacía donde el se encontraba. Mientras esto ocurría todos los Aldeanos comenzaron a hacer reverencia. La carrosa bajo mostrando a un Poni más grande de lo normal. Por lo que todos los hechos demostraban ella parecía ser la soberana de estos lares.

Adivinen que más vinieron junto con la Soberana... ¡Más Soldados, mínimo unos 50 de ellos! ¡YaY!

-"Resígnate Cabrón"..."Ya te atraparon"

* * *

_**Retomando la historia… Adrian POV**_

-Esto se está poniendo cada vez más ridículo…Es casi como si estuviera atrapado dentro de una historia mal diseñada.-Dije casi para mí mismo

Poco a poco todos los ponis (O pegasos) comenzaron a bajar lentamente del cielo y a tomar sus respectivas posiciones alrededor de mí. Ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada, simplemente tire el arma al suelo y me arrodille en señal de rendición.

La imagen de la carroza de fuego bajando al cielo era abrumadora, era casi como una señal divina o algo por el estilo; como cuando Elías es llevado hacia el cielo (No es que sea "religioso" o "Creyente"…Pero tuve que ir al maldito catecismo casi 8 años). Frente al sentimiento de debilidad no pude evitar bajar la mirada.

La carroza finalmente aterrizo en el suelo, con el rabillo del ojo logre ver quién o que estaba encima de aquel majestuoso transporte: Era al parecer una especie de gobernante, un poni o caballo (No se cual es el término adecuado en este caso) de unas proporciones más grandes de lo usual.

Un corcel de color blanco majestuoso, de una altura prominente, mucho más grande que yo, su melena se extendía en grandes longitudes (No sé si es "el" o "ella", pero cuando menos por su pelo multicolor con tonalidades rosadas me indican que es una "ella"). Su mirada, aunque serena y serie, mostraba un poco de desconcierto al verme y al presenciar todo lo que yo había causado.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en la multitud. POV Twilight Sparkle**_

Me bajé rápidamente de la carroza donde venía junto a la Princesa, sin tardar ni un solo segundo logré encontrar a mis amigas en medio de la multitud que ahí se encontraba.

-¡Chicas!- Las llame mientras agitaba mis brazos para llamar su atención.

-¡Ahh Twilight! Por fin llegaste. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?-Me preguntó Rarity

-No se Rarity, tal vez venir de Canterlot hacía aquí

-¿Por qué simplemente no se tele-transportaron? Ya sabes…tú y la Princesa

-Eso no hubiera sido divertido o impresionante., además, la "Carroza Real" tiene un minibar con Sodas.

-Ohhh, uno de estos días tengo que subirme a ella.-Exclamó Rainbow Dash

-Volviendo al tema principal…. ¿Qué rayos es eso?-Preguntó Applejack apuntando hacia el chico en el suelo.

-Eso, mis queridas amigas….Es un "Ser Humano"

(Gasp Colectivo)

-¿U-un ser humano? ¿Co-como el de la leyenda?- Me preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo

-Así es, cuando menos eso es lo que la Princesa me dijo cuando se lo describí

-¿Pe-pero no se supone que los humanos median 2 metros, tenían una frondosa cabellera dorada y tenían la fuerza suficiente como para matar dragones?-Dijo Rainbow Dash

-Yo también pensaba eso…Pero la Princesa dijo que a veces la ficción sobre-exagera un poco las cosas.

-Cu-cuando menos son mas lindos que en las leyendas- Dijo Fluttershy por lo bajo

Todas la volteamos a ver un poco sorprendidas…. Creo que Fluttershy originalmente solo quería pensarlo

-(Squee)D-d-dije eso….¿En voz alta?

Decídimo ignorar el comentario de Fluttershy y volver al tema principal.

-Que chafa, los cuentos que mis padres me contaban ahora ya no tienen ningún sentido

-(Sob, sob) Pa….Padres…-Comenzó a llorar Applejack

Oh Celstia, aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Ya supéralo Applejack

* * *

_**Regresando con el protagonista…**_

Aunque tenía la mirada baja intentado no observar lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, aun podía escuchar todos los sonidos exteriores y ver un poco de lo que ocurría por el rabillo del ojo.

-Rayos….A los pobres novatos les toco su "iniciada"-Bromeó uno de los nuevos "guardias"

-Hasta "El Teniente" recibió su merecido….

Escuché unas pequeñas risas en respuesta, al parecer los verdaderos "Soldados" era estos de acá (Se les podía notar por la confianza que demostraban al hablar). Bueno, tenía sentido, esos pobres diablos a los que me enfrente daban un poco de pena.

Escuchó que su gobernante se aclara la garganta para llamar la atención de los demás, claramente no le agradaba que su "Guardia" se comportara de esa manera. Ante aquella señal todos se callaron y se comportaron seriamente otra vez, se notaba que le tenían alto respeto.

-Lo siento su majestad, no volverá a ocurrir.-Se disculparon casi al mismo tiempo y en coro

La gobernante asintió en señal de aprobación y orgullo, luego le hizo una señal

Escuchó que uno de ellos se acerca lentamente hacía mí, el trote que llevaba parecía anunciar algo malo para mí:

-¡Levanta la cara!-Me dijo con una voz demandante

Yo obedecí sin chistar, después de todo ¿Qué opción tenía? Ni siquiera sabía si esto era un sueño o no, o un producto de mi imaginación o no. Ni siquiera las personas con Esquizofrenia avanzada sufrían alucinaciones tan grandes como estas.

El puso su casco debajo de mí barbilla y levanto mi cara fuertemente, me dolió un poco la acción tan repentina. Me sentía cada vez mas débil, no estaba sangrando tanto como antes, pero aun asi ya empezaba a tener los mareos característicos.

-¿Tú hiciste todo este desorden?-Me preguntó, nuevamente usó ese tono dominante sobre mí. Se aprovechaba de mí momento de debilidad.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que no?-Le respondí a manera de burla, incluso puse mi mejor sonrisa burlona.

(Pazz) El tipo me golpeo en la mejilla y me tumbo en el suelo. Puedo sentir la sangre salir de la comisura de mi boca. El tipo no me quería lastimar, solo quería darme una advertencia.

-¡Ey! No hay necesidad de ser tan brusco

Ahí está otra vez, simplemente nunca podía cerrar mi boca. Me levanto de la playera utilizando sus cascos frontales y me colocó nuevamente a la altura de su rostro. Pude ver como su brazo se iba hacia atrás, listo para golpearme nuevamente.

-¡DETENTE!-Clamó la voz de "Su Majestad"

-Entiendo, Princesa Celestia

Instantáneamente el soldado me soltó de la playera y me dejó caer en el suelo, el tipo hizo una reverencia y se retiró a sus filas. La Princesa (Cuando menos asía la había llamado) finalmente se levantó .Esta vez sí levante la mirada, después de todo quería observar todo lo que iba a ocurrir.

Apenas la Princesa comenzó a caminar todos se inclinaron aun mas, por más estúpido que suene unos prácticamente estaban besando el suelo con tal de hacer su reverencia más abajo. Yo en mi caso me quede arrodillado mientras me desangraba lentamente….Otra vez (Ya veo lo que sienten los "Caballeros del Zodiaco", he perdido como 4 litros de sangre en 1 solo día).

Tarde en darme cuenta de que precisamente ella se estaba acercando hacia donde yo me encontraba:

-Chico, levántate-Me ordenó, sin embargo su voz no era tan dura, seguía siendo autoritaria pero sin llegar a sonar como una orden.

-Lo haría si no estuviera dejando un charco de sangre, por cierto cortesía de su comité de bienvenida…

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

La Princesa levantó su casco para señalarle que se calmará. La Princesa se rió un poco, algo así como cuando te acuerdas de un chiste viejo.

-Se nota que de verdad eres un ser humano. Esa actitud socarrona lo demuestra…-Dijo con una voz amable.

-¿Ara?-Eso me tomó por sorpresa, de hecho me dejo sin palabras

-¿Humano?-Empezaron a escucharse los cuchicheos por aquí y por allá- ¿Cómo los de la mitología?

-Déjame te ayudo con eso

Otro detalle que podía notar de La Princesa es que tenía alas y cuerno a la vez, según mis análisis no había nadie igual. Todos solo podían tener una cualidad en especial; como sea, el cuerno de la Princesa comenzó a brillar intensamente y un aura de color dorado cubrió todo mi cuerpo…

-E-este sentimiento…

Si no me fallaba la memoria ya había pasado por algo así antes, cuando me salvaron de morir la primera vez; sin embargo ahora era más fuerte la sensación, el calor recorrió mi cuerpo y me sentí rejuvenecer. La sangre se comenzó a secar y a meterse nuevamente a mi cuerpo.

-Ahí está, eso debería bastar por ahora-Me dijo con una sonrisa

Incrédulo me levante la playera Sport para analizar mi torso desnudo….

-¿Ehhhhhh? La cicatriz…. ¡No está!...Pe-pero ¿Cómo?

-Ohh, ya sabes…Magia.-Me respondió la Princesa

Finalmente pude ponerme en pie sin ningún problema, me sentía incluso mejor que antes de pelear contra los 15 soldados.

-¿E-está segura "Su Alteza"? Lo vamos a dejar sin ningún castigo-Preguntó uno de ellos

-Solo para remarcar algo…Yo no comencé-Interrumpí con la frase más elocuente que se me ocurrió.

-¡Calla! No creas que te dejaremos tan fácil. Lastimar soldados de la "Guardia Real" es un delito grave y es completamente penado por la ley. No me importa de qué mundo vengas o que tan mitológico seas…

-Ya déjalo. No es una mala "Persona" (Esto último lo dijo volteándome a ver, como si me preguntara si era el término correcto), además, creo que a los chicos les servirá como entrenamiento.

-Pe-pero…Princesa

-Solo llévenlos a la enfermería, ahí se ocuparan de ellos

-¡Como ordene! –Le respondió y se fue.

-(SIgh) Bueno, por primera vez encuentro a alguien razonable. Ahora, si me disculpan, es momento de que me vaya de aquí y despierte de esta pesadilla.

Decido darme la vuelta y caminar lejos de ahí; ahora que lo pienso bien, tal vez si me duermo o me muero despierte nuevamente en mi cama listo para iniciar otro día aburrido en mi vida.

-¿Pesadilla?-Exclama la Princesa- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, o mejor dicho "yo sé"…Esto no es real, solo es un producto de mi imaginación

-(Soltando una pequeña risita) Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar- Dijo mientras agitaba la cabeza y les enviaba una señal a sus guardias.

Ello me rodearon y no me dejaron ir…En cierta forma ya lo veía venir…

-(Sigh) Déjame adivinar…Ahora tengo que venir con Usted para charlar un poco.

-Exactamente eso, solo tengo algo que confirmarte antes…Esto no es un sueño, Adrian Cruz.

* * *

_**Perspectiva en 3ra Persona.**_

Adrian se encontraba en el Palacio Real Equestriano…. Después de unas horas de viaje y haber sido obligado a venir por unos 50 guardias fuertemente armados. En ese preciso momento estaba en lo que parecía ser una habitación. La noche ya había caído en Equestria cubriéndola con su manto oscuro y su cielo estrellado.

Junto a él se encontraban "La Princesa Celestia" y otras 6 ponis, que se hacía llamar "Los elementos de la Armonía". Cuando menos le había permitido tomar un baño para quitarse la sangre, luego se quedo vestido únicamente con sus boxeres y el pants.

Cuando recién llegaron se dedicaron a interrogarlo sobre cualquier cosa: ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Cómo había llegado? ¿De dónde viene?, etc. Sin embargo todas las respuestas que obtuvieron fueron un retundo y estoico "No lo sé".

Después del Interrogatorio Adrian decidió preguntarles a todos que es lo que estaba pasando y en donde se encontraba. Las respuestas que obtuve solo le generaron más preguntas e incertidumbre.

_**-**_Haber, haber…Déjenme resumir todo-Comenzó a decir Adrian mientras estaba sentado en un sofá.

-Hazlo-Le medio ordenó la Twilight Sparkle

-Estoy en otro mundo…

-Sí, así es-Le respondió la Princesa

-Ahorita mismo nos encontramos en un "País" llamado "Equestria"

-Claramente-Dijo Rarity agitando la cabeza

-En este mundo criaturas como "Unicornios", "Pegasos", Dragones, Hydras, Gryfos, etc. Pululan por doquier….Y además hablan.

-Como puedes ver todo es cierto….No veo lo raro en hablar.

-Para completar todo esto….La magia existe y es algo demasiado común en este mundo.

-Demonios…Por eso Ángel siempre me dijo que no probara de la afgana.

-¿Ahhh?-Replicaron todas

-Olvídenlo. Entonces me quieren decir que todo esto….¿Es real?-Preguntó Adrian incrédulo y con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

-Mira, sé que esto puede ser un poco "raro" o incluso "increíble", pero todo esto es real. No te preocupes, tendré a mi equipo de Eruditos buscando una manera de viajar entre mundos. Con un poco de suerte podrás irte mañana….Como si nada hubiera pasado.-La Princesa intentó consolarlo

Adrian se alejó de ahí, le incomodaba estar rodeado de "Creaturas" que él no conocía.

-Sigo creyendo que todo esto es solo un sueño…

-Bueno esa es tu decisión, eh hecho todo lo que tengo en mi poder para intentar convencerte.-Dijo la Princesa un poco desesperada ante la actitud del chico humano- Como sea, tendré que excusarme por hoy…Twilight Sparkle y compañía síganme afuera.

-¿Ahhh? ¿Y ahora qué?... ¿Me van a dejar aquí sin hacer nada?

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde. Puedes dormir en esta habitación por esta noche, espero que no tengas inconvenientes con eso.

-No…creo que no-Dijo Adrian dudoso

-Buenas noches entonces…

-Buenas noches…Nos hasta nunca- Esto último lo dijo en voz baja

Las ponis se retiraron de la habitación y dejaron a Adrian solo con sus dudas existenciales.

* * *

_**Fuera de la Habitación…**_

-¿Está segura de hacer esto Princesa? No es que cuestione su autoridad o algo por el estilo…Pero no lo conocemos.

-Precisamente por eso quiero que ustedes se queden aquí…

-¿Ahhh?

-Así es, necesito que estén aquí en cualquier caso que algo pueda pasar. Sinceramente no creo que sea malvado, hasta cierto punto parece como un niño terco que se acaba de perder.- Respondió la Princesa

-¿Por qué será tan terco? ¿Por qué creé que esto no es real?

-Debes comprenderlo, hasta donde yo he estudiado los humano no son seres mágicos.- Dijo Twilight mientras les mostraba un libro-Que extraños son los seres humanos…Qué lástima que se tenga que ir mañana, hay tantas cosas que quisiera preguntarle.

-Quien sabe mi querida estudiante…quien sabe. Les he dispuesto habitaciones para su descanso- Mientras la Princesa Celestia decía esto unos mayordomos vestidos de negros aparecieron- Si necesitan algo pueden llamar a los sirvientes del castillo.

-Está bien-Respondieron todas-Nos retiraremos por ahora Princesa, nosotros nos encargaremos en caso de que sea necesario-Dijeron todas de la manera más formal posible

-Se que así será-Respondió orgullosamente-Hasta mañana

Las Mane 6 se alejaron de ahí con sus respectivos mayordomos dejando a la Princesa Celestia sola en el pasillo.

...

...

-Ya puedes dejar de esconderte Luna

-¿Sabías que estaba por aquí?-dijo Luna mientras deshacía su hechizo de invisibilidad-Bueno, después de todo eres mi hermana.

-¿Qué crees? ¿Podría ser "El" la causa de los eventos recientes?-Le Preguntó Celestia seriamente

-No lo sé hermana, sin embargo es una gran coincidencia su aparición. Además empecé a verlo en visiones, casi al mismo tiempo que "Esas" cosas comenzaron a aparecer.

-Hablando de ese tema, ¿Cómo le va a tus "Guardias Nocturnos" lidiando con ese problema?

-De momento va todo bien. Cada vez es un poco más complicado acabar con ellos, siempre aparecen más que la noche anterior. Sin mencionar que en Luna llena su número se multiplica alarmantemente…No creo que podamos seguir ocultando esto a la luz pública.

-Ya veo. Quiero que me mantengas informada de todo lo que ocurra.

-No te preocupes "Tia", yo puedo manejarlo. Mi deber es proteger durante la noche…

-Ya lo sé y confió en ti-Le respondió Celestia con una sonrisa. Ella bostezó ligeramente tapándose la boca con su casco.

-Creo que es hora de que vayas a la cama. Mañana será un día importante para el chico

-Tienes razón. Buenas noches Luna

-Buenas noches Celestia

Luna comenzó a desvanecerse nuevamente, pero antes Celestia la interrumpió:

-Mantén un ojo en él…Tal vez quiera se vuelva loco durante la noche.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

_**Si leyeron la versión "Original" sabrán que la historia se "Deschaveto" un poco y perdió toda la comedia. Intentaré que eso no pase otra vez, habrá acción y comedia por igual.**_

_**Próximo Capítulo: Bueno…El Primer dia no puede ser tan malo**_

_**Eso es todo por el momento. Hasta la próxima.**_


	6. El Primer dia no puede ser tan malo

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

-Ya puedes dejar de esconderte Luna

-¿Sabías que estaba por aquí?-dijo Luna mientras deshacía su hechizo de invisibilidad-Bueno, después de todo eres mi hermana.

-¿Qué crees? ¿Podría ser "El" la causa de los eventos recientes?-Le Preguntó Celestia seriamente

-No lo sé hermana, sin embargo es una gran coincidencia su aparición. Además empecé a verlo en visiones, casi al mismo tiempo que "Esas" cosas comenzaron a aparecer.

-Hablando de ese tema, ¿Cómo le va a tus "Guardias Nocturnos" lidiando con ese problema?

-De momento va todo bien. Cada vez es un poco más complicado acabar con ellos, siempre aparecen más que la noche anterior. Sin mencionar que en Luna llena su número se multiplica alarmantemente…No creo que podamos seguir ocultando esto a la luz pública.

-Ya veo. Quiero que me mantengas informada de todo lo que ocurra.

-No te preocupes "Tia", yo puedo manejarlo. Mi deber es proteger durante la noche…

-Ya lo sé y confió en ti-Le respondió Celestia con una sonrisa. Ella bostezó ligeramente tapándose la boca con su casco.

-Creo que es hora de que vayas a la cama. Mañana será un día importante para el chico

-Tienes razón. Buenas noches Luna

-Buenas noches Celestia

Luna comenzó a desvanecerse nuevamente, pero antes Celestia la interrumpió:

-Mantén un ojo en él…Tal vez quiera se vuelva loco durante la noche.

* * *

_**Retomando la historia... Adrian POV**_

_***Pant* *Pant***_

_-No mires atrás, no mires atrás..._

_No me acuerdo cuantos metros llevaba corriendo...O donde me encontraba (Era un bosque..pero donde). Lo único que sabía con certeza era que las piernas me dolían y se acalambraban, de no ser por la adrenalina lo más seguro ya me hubiera desmayado._

_-Pinche bosque culero, si correr tanto es difícil de por si...¡Evadir todas estas ramas y piedras es una chinga!-Exclamaba molesto. Aún con el terror mi negatividad no desaparecía_

_Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Miedo a morir? No creo, normalmente mi vida no me ha importado lo suficiente como para aferrarme a ella. Este era un terror genuino, como el que tiene un niño pequeño. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de darme la vuelta y encarar a mi perseguidor._

_*Rama salvaje aparece*_

_-¡Wahhhhh! (Tud) Ughhhh, puta madr..._

_Mierda, estoy muerto._

_Levanto la mirada para encontrarme con cierto personaje. Con el personaje que siempre me mata en mis sueños: Yo mismo_

_Una versión bizarra mía: Con pelo desordenado y una mirada perturbante y sádica en el rostro. Traía siempre un arma punzocortante en la mano derecha._

_-¡Ya estas puto!-Decía mientra levantaba en el aire la espada_

_-¡No mames! No me ma...a la verga, ya hazlo._

_Bueno...a veces ya ni me daba miedo..._

* * *

_-_¡Ahhhh! *Pant* *Pant*. Otra vez no...

Eso era siempre. Normalmente mis sueños (Si no era el recurrente) se trataban de que me suicidaba (Creo que cuenta como suicidio). Pero bueno, te llegas a acostumbrar lentamente a esto.

Ahorita mismo había algo mas importante:

ME levantó de la cama rápidamente:

*Mirar hacia todos los lados desesperadamente*

-¡Ohhh, me cago en la...

* * *

_**Princess Luna POV. Unos 10 minutos antes:**_

**-**ahhhh~~~ Que aburrido es esto.

Bueno. Yo esperaba que el humano hiciera algo impresionante (Nunca había visto uno antes), pero si lo analizas bien no es mas que un ser vivo más.

El humano estaba en el otro lado del castillo; yo me encontraba en el Dormitorio Real, zona Noche, y el se encontraba en una Habitacion de Huéspedes en la zona Día. Tenía que espiarlo usando un telescopio.

No había hecho nada, aparte de dormir. Según lo que aparenta es solo un joven.

Son exactamente las 3 de la madrugada. Si no me equivoco es hora de que "Esas cosas" aparezcan, lo bueno es que están muy lejos como para preocuparse (Además confío plenamente en mis Guardias Nocturnos).

*Yawn* *Me separo del telescopio*

Me pregunto que haré en las próximas 6 horas. Tal vez termine aquel libro que he pospuesto por mucho tiempo.

*Siento una chispa por todo mi cuerpo*

-Siento una perturbación en la fuerza...Este sentimiento...

Regreso al telescopio y vuelvo a observar al chico:

-Yep, justo como lo imaginaba: Una pesadilla

_Cuando una persona tenía una pesadilla, y estaba cerca de mí, la puedo sentir fácilmente_ (Además, las personas que estaban sufriendo pesadillas tenían una aura negra al rededor suyo).

Ahí estaba el humano. Retorciéndose en su cama, con una mueca de terror en el rostro.

Celestia me dijo que debía intervenir en los sueños del humano, de hecho ni siquiera debería presenciarlos.

...

...

Una miradita no hará daño.

* * *

...Ese chico...está enfermo.

No se que es lo que me causó mas impacto: Que su asesino sea el mismo, o que se haya asesinado de una manera tan violenta; su versión oscura lo apuñalo repetidamente en el pecho y luego creo que le iba a cercenar extremidades...No quise ver más del sueño.

Creo que voy a vomitar. ¿Todos los humanos son así?

Debo seguir todos los movimientos del humano desde ahora:

Parece que se esta levantando de la cama (No parece mostrar ningún trauma), por lo que veo ahora esta mirando hacia todos los lados de la habitación...Como si estuviera buscando algo.

¿E-esta gritando? Oh, ahora se esta golpeando la cabeza contra la pared.

Creo que a esto se refería mi hermana con que se volvería loco...Debería detenerlo antes de que le de una contusión

Ala~~ Se ha detenido. Parece que esta respirando profundamente y se esta relajando. Se puso a reír como desquiciado, bueno, cuando menos esta riendo...Y ahora se puso a llorar en un rincón.

**_10 minutos de trauma y lloriqueo después._**

**-¡**Ya deja de lloriquear! ¡Se vuelve aburrido después de los primeros 7 minutos!-Me queje, un poco para mi mismo realmente.

* * *

_**Adrian POV**_

*****Sigh* Ya debo calmarme *Sigh*

-¡Eso es! Esa Princesa o lo que sea dijo que me podría ir mañana en la mañana. Les voy a decir que utilicen su magia satánica en mi para que logre olvidar todo.

Solo hasta mañana...Solo hasta mañana. El Primer y único día no puede ser tan malo

*Phew* Que bueno que se mantener la calma.

...

...

-¿Que horas seran?- Me pregunté a mi mismo.

La verdad no había pensado en eso antes: ¿Este lugar maneja calendario y hora?; por lo poco que he logrado ver posiblemente no, después de todo este "mágico" lugar guarda mucha similitud con la época medieval.

Solo sabía 2 cosas: Era de madrugada y no me podría volver a dormir.

Debo encontrar algo divertido que hacer si no me volveré loco.

Miro toda la habitación para analizarla.

Como se podría esperar de la realeza; a pesar de ser una habitación de huéspedes esta contaba con lujos iguales o superiores a la de una suite de hotel: Baño grande (Donde tome una ducha antes de dormir), cómoda (Ese mueble para guardar ropa), una cama grande con sabanas de algodón y lino egipcio, contaba también con un escritorio muy amplio y para rematar todo había un balcón para observar el cielo estrellado. No falta decir que la habitación era tan grande como el comedor y la sala de mi casa fusionados.

Ya se que hacer, espero que tenga razón.

Me acerco hacia el escritorio y empiezo a hurgar el contenido de sus cajones.

-Que bueno que lo encontré.

Guarde todo lo que necesitaba dentro de una bolsa que encontré por ahí y me preparé para irme.

* * *

_**Luna POV.**_

**¿**Que está haciendo ahora? ¿Por que se esta acercando al balcón tan peligrosamente?

...

...

¿¡No puede ser?! ¿Se va a tirar? Son como 15 metros de altura. Si algo le pasa Celestia me dará la mirada de "No estoy molesta, estoy muy decepcionada", la última vez que la utilizó hizo que 30 Guardias Reales se orinaran encima

Debo salvar el alma de este pobre diablo.

* * *

_**Narración en Tercera Persona**_

**A**drian se estaba preparando para saltar del balcón, para su suerte, solo estaba a unos 15 metros de altura; con unas cuantas técnicas aprendidas de David podría aterrizar suavemente en unos arbustos que estaban justo debajo del balcón.

-"Pan comido"- Pensó para si mismo mientras se trepaba en la parte de arriba del balcón

*Zaaaaazzzzzz*

-¡DETENTE!-Gritó Luna, quien había aparecido a escasos centímetros de Adrian

-¡A la mierda!

Adrian saltó hacía atrás por la sorpresa y terminó estrellándose en el piso de la habitación.

-*Sob* Creo que voy a tener una contusión

El corazón le iba a mil por minuto, de no ser porque hacía ejercicio regularmente de seguro le hubiera dado un infarto en ese mismo momento. Recogió la bolsa del suelo...

-*Phew* Tienes suerte de que llegara a tiempo, pudiste haberte matado

Adrian estaba hartó de tanta mierda para ese momento. Una pegaso-uniornio (Como la anterior Princesa) se había presentado ante él (Como no, había aparecido dela nada). La diferencia Principal con la Princesa eran los Colores de la melena y el pelaje: Una era blanca y con colores vivos, la otra era azul oscuro y otros colores en matices negras. Era un poco mas pequeña que Celestia, sin embargo, era exacamente de su mismo tamaño.

-¿Haber muerto? ¡Desde que llegue a este maldito lugar casi he muerto 2 veces! (Contando mi casi ataque al corazón)- ¿¡Quien demonios eres?!

-¡CUIDA ESE LENGUAJE, MORTAL! ¡NO PUEDES HABLARLE ASÍ A LA PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE! ¡CONOCE TU LUGAR!-Luna le gritó utilizando su voz "Real Canterlotciana"

Luna sin darse cuenta se había sobre-puesto a Adrian y lo había hecho pequeño, para agregarle más cosas su rostro se había iluminado de una manera tenebrosa.

-*Shivering* Meep...

-Oopsie "Recuerda Luna, Fluttershy te ha enseñado como tratar con otros". Siento eso, a veces tiendo a ser un poco exagerada

-"Ya me dí cuenta"-Pensó Adrian, no iba a hablar más, eso solo trae problemas grandes

-Empecemos nuevamente. Yo soy Luna, la Princesa de la Noche.

-"Lol, Luna, de seguro no ha de saber que su nombre significa algo en otro idioma" Encantado su majestad, y soy un ser humano- Dijo Adrian mientras le hacía una reverencia. No pensaba darle su nombre a alguien, capaz le hacía brujería (Aunque de alguna manera Celestia lo sabía).

Luna no pudo evitar sentirse muy bien. Debido a su apretado horario no recibía reverencias o alabanzas por parte de otras criaturas (Ni siquiera de sus Guardias Nocturnos, ellos daban miedo).

-¿Podría recibir una explicación de lo intentaba hacer?- Le preguntó en tono acusador

Adrian pensó que lo estaba culpando por intento de escape.

-Vera, Princesa. Simplemente quería salir al Jardín que se encuentra a las afueras del Castillo.

-"Salir solamente" ¿Que trae en esa bolsa?

-Ahh, solamente un cuadernillo de papel, tinta y unas cuantas plumas para dibujar. Creo que el bosque crearía el panorama perfecto para un dibujo.

-¿Entonces porque na salió por la puerta principal?

-Esto...Yo no quería molestar a los demás. Después de todo es de madrugada.

-¿No es muy peligroso saltar e esa altura?...¿Los humano pueden volar?

-No, ya quisiera volar, sin embargo, caer de esa altura es fácil para nosotros.

-Ya veo...

-Bueno, si me disculpa creo que es hora de que me vaya

Adrian paso al lado de Luna y se acercó nuevamente al balcón. Estaba a punto de brincar otra vez cuando:

-¿T-te molestaría que te acompañara? Después de todo se me encomendó tu vigilancia

-"Si, si me molestaría" Bu-bueno, pero créeme, mi compañía no es exactamente "Agradable"

-Correré el riesgo.

Luna se acercó a Adrian y lo cubrió usando un ala. El cuerno de la Princesa brilló con mucha intensidad cubriendo el cuerpo de ambos en un aura azul oscura.

*Poof* En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en el Jardín Real, a las afueras del castillo.

-Necesito aprender a hacer eso- Dijo Adrian en voz baja.

* * *

**_Un par de horas mas tarde._**

**-¿**Ehhh? ¿En serio?-Preguntó Adrian incrédulo mientras seguía dibujando.

-Así es. Mi hermana y yo traemos el Día y la noche a este mundo. ¿Es tan difícil de creer?

-Un poco. Las cosas son muy diferentes en este mundo.

_El tiempo pasó y pasó, y esos 2 ni se dieron cuenta de lo mismo. Originalmente Adrian se puso a dibujar e intentar ignorar la presencia de Luna, después de todo no le gustaba la compañía de nadie mientras el se ponía a dibujar (En cierta forma no le dejaba concentrarse igual). Pero no podía hacer nada para alejar a Luna, tenia miedo de que por estupidez algo pudiera llegar a salir mal._

_Adrian se sentó en un árbol y recargó el cuadernillo sobre sus rodillas. Luna comenzó a querer platicar con el, cada vez que Luna le preguntaba algo Adrian solo respondía con un sonido parecido a un *Aja*, sin embargo a la Princesa de la Noche no le importaba, ella necesitaba alguien con quien compartir un momento para "platicar"._

_Conforme pasaba el tiempo Adrian se dispuso a interactuar un poco más con la Princesa, se empezó a soltar y al poco rato estaba hablando con ella como si fueran conocidos de algún tiempo. Intercambiando algunos datos de sus mundos, el tiempo voló.Luna omitió algunas cosas sobre lo de Nightmare Moon y los "Elementos de la Armonía", así como Adrian omitió sobre las creencias religiosas de la Tierra y el hecho de que come carne (Pecado Capital en Equestria)_

_-_Vaya, cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Ya está apunto de amanecer-Dijo Luna

Adrian le dio los toques finales al dibujo y...

-¡Ya está! Terminé por fin.

-Si que tomaste tu tiempo. ¿Me dejarías verlo?

-Bueno, normalmente no le dejo a nadie ver mis dibujos "Solo a Ángel", pero bueno, es para su Alteza- Adrian estiró sus brazos y le ofreció el cuadernillo a Luna

La Princesa usó su magia para levitar el cuadernillo y a ponerselo a la altura de los ojos.

-¡Wow! Eres bueno

-¿Eso cree? Me alaga con su comentario. Me hubiera gustado tener colores

_El dibujo era acerca de un paisaje un poco sombrío mostraba al cielo estrellado con la luna resplandeciente. Abajo se podía observar al bosque oscuro y lleno de ojos que amenazaban a una pareja que cruzaba por un sendero, esta pareja caminaba sin darle importancia lo __demás._

_El uso de sombras, de diferente entonación en los colores, dimensiones muy marcadas y lineas de expresión le daban al dibujo un aire de estar vivo y de tercera dimensión._

_-¿_Los humanos son siempre tan hábiles?

-No todos. Pero hay algunos que sí, y soy una porquería comparado con verdaderos artistas de mi mundo.

-Vaya...Tener manos debe ser muy bueno.

-Seeee

Adrian se tira en el pasto, pone sus manos detrás de la cabeza y se relaja.  


-El cielo nocturno es hermoso en este mundo *Yawn*, tan oscuro y a la vez iluminado "Como me gustaría tener un porro ahorita mismo"-Comenzó a desvariar mientras bostezaba levemente

-¿Eres un admirador de la noche? Que extraño

-¿Por que? En mi mundo es bastante normal

-...¿¡En serio?!-Pregunto entusiastamente Luna

-Errr, si. Es la inspiración de poemas, canciones, películas, dibujos, etc. Incluso hay gente con hábitos nocturnos. Alguna gente le teme a la oscuridad debido a la ignorancía o el miedo, pero cuando lo analizas bien a veces la oscuridad es más hermosa.

Luna se ruborizó al escuchar la palabra "Hermosa", además, había algo sobre ese chico que se le hacía muy familiar.

-La Tierra...Me gustaría ir algún día,

El alba comenzó a alzarse, los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a mostrarse.

-¡Oh! ¡Mira, es casi hora de que Celestia alcé el día!-Dijo Luna mientras apuntaba a una torre en el Castillo.

Desde lejos era muy difícil de apreciar, pero aún así una sombra se veía en aquella torre. La sombra despedía una luz radiante mientras el sol lentamente se asomaba por el horizonte;ciertamente era una escena muy impresionante. Adrian solo pensó en algo durante todo este tiempo "Este lugar no es tan malo después de todo. Si tan solo Ángel estuviera aquí...Que gay sonó eso"

-Deberíamos irnos. Mi hermana enloquecerá si no te encuentra en la habitación.

-Tienes razón.-Adrian se dio cuenta de que Luna estaba a punto de pedirle algo- Si quieres, puedes quedarte con el dibujo

-Ohhh, gracias.

Luna se acercó a Adrian y lo regresó a la habitación usando magia.

*Poof*

-Me divertí mucho. Gracías por la compañía- Le dijo Luna

-"Cuando lo dices así suena como una cita" No hay problema. Es una lástima que tenga que irme.

-¿Te vas a ir?-Preguntó un poco decepcionada

-Si La Princesa Celestia cumple su promesa, si. Creo que será el adiós

-Ya veo. ¿Puedo conocer tu nombre?

-Adrian, Adrian Cruz

* * *

_**Horas después. En la sala Principal del Castillo.**_

Adrian estaba frente a la Princesa Celestia y las "Mane 6". Ella lo había convocado para comunicarle algo, pero desde luego el no prestó atención a la última parte.

-Okay Princesa, ya estoy aquí. Si pudiera usar su magia satánica para devolverme a la tierra se lo agradecería eternamente.

La Princesa se rasco la cabeza y comenzó a reír nerviosamente:

-Jajaja...Acerca de eso

-...No estará insinuando lo que yo creó...¿Verdad?

-Mis escribas y estudiosos no pudieron encontrar nada relacionado con viajes entre mundos.

-Pe-pero usted dijo que ya han habido humanos en "Equestria"

-Así es

-...¿y?

-Todos murieron de vejez. El último caso reportado fue hace 50 años

-(Hablando en Español) La concha de su madre

-¿Que cosa?

-Nada. Entonces que sugiere.

-A eso iba. Twilight Sparkle, dígale el plan al joven

La unicornio morado dio un paso enfrente y se aclaró la garganta:

-Es posible que, con el estudió e investigaciones necesarias, pueda encontrar una manera de devolverlo a su mundo.

-Ohhh...¿Cuánto tiempo va a tomar eso?

-No lo sé. Puede ser mañana...

-Que bien

-...o dentro de semanas

-O-oh, demonios.

-Hasta ese día, tendrás que vivir en Equestria.

Adrian se desesperó nuevamente. Pero luego de un suspiró de "Ya ni pedo" volté a ver a la Princesa y habló con voz de fastidio.

-Pero, ¿Como le haré? ¿Donde viviré?

-Ya tengo todo eso cubierto, no te preocupes. Necesito que te pongas esto en la muñeca derecha.

La Princesa le acercó a Adrian un objeto parecido a una pulsera. Adrian lo tomó entre sus manos

-¿Que es esto?-Preguntó mientras lo analizaba: No era mas que una cinta dorada de metal (Quien sabe si era oro de verda, o bañado en oro)

-Es algo que resolverá la mitad de tus problemas

-Hmph

Adrian se la colocó en la muñeca:

*Zaazzz*

Ocurrió una explosión de energía y entonces:

Adrian se convirtió en un Pony

* * *

**_Fin del Capitulo._**

**_Tardé mucho para actualizar. Pero aquí esta._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_¿De quien quiere que trate el siguiente capitulo? Escribanlo en un Review o un PM_**

**_Próximo_****_ capitulo: Un Huésped inusual_**

**_Hasta la próxima. _**


	7. Un Huésped Inusual

La unicornio morado dio un paso enfrente y se aclaró la garganta:

-Es posible que, con el estudió e investigaciones necesarias, pueda encontrar una manera de devolverlo a su mundo.

-Ohhh...¿Cuánto tiempo va a tomar eso?

-No lo sé. Puede ser mañana...

-Que bien

-...o dentro de semanas

-O-oh, demonios.

-Hasta ese día, tendrás que vivir en Equestria.

Adrian se desesperó nuevamente. Pero luego de un suspiró de "Ya ni pedo" volté a ver a la Princesa y habló con voz de fastidio.

-Pero, ¿Como le haré? ¿Donde viviré?

-Ya tengo todo eso cubierto, no te preocupes. Necesito que te pongas esto en la muñeca derecha.

La Princesa le acercó a Adrian un objeto parecido a una pulsera. Adrian lo tomó entre sus manos

-¿Que es esto?-Preguntó mientras lo analizaba: No era mas que una cinta dorada de metal (Quien sabe si era oro de verda, o bañado en oro)

-Es algo que resolverá la mitad de tus problemas

-Hmph

Adrian se la colocó en la muñeca:

*Zaazzz*

Ocurrió una explosión de energía y entonces:

Adrian se convirtió en un Pony...

* * *

**_Dato importante: Mi Fic ocurre 3 años después de la 3ra temporada. Todo lo que haya ocurrido en la serie es Cannonico (Exceptuando Twilight Alicornio, en mi universo Twilight fue nombrada la Unicornio mas poderosa, una hechicera clase "SS")_**

**_Continuando con la historia. Tercera persona_**

**-** ¿Que carajo...?- Fue lo único que logro decir al ver su nueva forma

_Era ahora un pony terrestre. Su pelaje era de color gris pálido y de un tono muy bajo, su melena era de color negro como cuando era humano (Completamente lacia y larga, cubriéndole toda la frente y llegandole hasta el cuello). En cuanto altura seguía siendo de los mas altos, media aproximadamente 1.70 de altura, superando fácilmente a las demás ponis por unos 15 o 10 centímetros. Físicamente se mantenía igual, siendo un poco delgaducho pero manteniendo un cuerpo atlético, seguía conservando todavía una cicatriz pequeña en la espalda (Gracias a Ángel)._

_Como Cutie Mark tenía inscrita una imagen de un lienzo en blanco y un lapiz negro a punto de dibujar en el. _

_S_us ojos de diferente color parpadeaban incrédulos a lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos. ¿Que le habían hecho esas desquiciadas?

-Pe-pero, ¿Como? ¿Cuando?...¿POR QUÉ?- Empezó a quejarse mientras corría de un lado a otro con su nuevo cuerpo.

Adrian recorrió medio salón completamente desesperado olvidando el hecho de que aún no estaba acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo, lo que provoco que eventualmente se cayera estrepitosamente golpeándose la cara. Las demás ponis simplemente se quedaron viéndolo con una cara mezclada de sentimientos: Entre pena, risa y un poco de preocupación.

¿Que demonios es esta criatura? ¿Es peligroso? ¿Como llegó aquí? ¿Por que la princesa está tan interesada en "El"? Bueno, en realidad la respuesta a la última pregunta la sabía Twilight...

(Thud)

-Ughhh, estúpido sistema cuadrúpedo.

...

...

-Esto...¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Twilight mientras lo levitaba mágicamente.

Adrian, resignándose a decir algo estúpido e hiriente con su sarcasmo característico, prefirió callarse y asentir levemente con una cara de molestia. Cuando Adrian fue puesto nuevamente en el piso, resopló de enojo y volteó a ver a la Princesa.

-...¿Que me hizo? ¿Por que me transformó?

-No te preocupes, Adrian Cruz ¿Te puedo llamar así?-Le preguntó la Princesa a lo que Adrian sintió expectante- Tu nueva forma es solo para pasar desapercibido en este mundo, no es nada perpetuó y/o irreversible; Solo quítate la pulsera dorada

Adrian siguió las instrucciones y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la misma luz lo cubrió y se volvió a transformar en un ser humano.

-Wow, interesante...-Exclamó realmente interesado- Un momento, usted dijó que era para pasar desapercibido...¿A que se refiere?

-Bueno, en Poniville y en el castillo ya están al tanto de tu situación. No quisiera que se volviera un Ardid publicitario y lo comiencen a asaltar los paparazzis, ¿Verdad?- Le dijo la gobernante con un guiño en el ojo- Ademas, de momento no tienes más ropa que ponerte, por lo que tengo entendido los seres humanos usan ropa todo el tiempo.

Adrian se colocó nuevamente el "brazalete" y se transformó en un semental ora vez. Continuó viendo el brazalete asombrado, aparentemente eso llamó la atención de Twilight.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Le llama la atención el dispositivo?

-Ciertamente. Es el camuflaje perfecto. Ni siquiera los "Americanos" o los "Japos" han logrado algo así.

Aunque Twilight no tenía ni idea de quienes eran los que el había nombrado, simplemente asintió orgullosa ante la admiración del ser humano.

-No me gusta presumir...pere ese es mi invento más novedoso. "Insta Changeling"-Dijo orgullosa

-¿Tu lo inventaste? Ya veo...

-Lamentablemente aun no esta mejorado del todo. Cada brazalete solo puede transformarte en una cosa en especifico. Solo hay 5 brazaletes en existencia: Pony, dragón adolescente, minotauro, grifo y finalmente "Cristal Pony".

-No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas...Pero que tecnología tienen en este lugar.

-¿Tecnología? Bueno, en parte, pero la gran mayoría lo hice con magia.

-Claaaroo, se me olvido ese detalle.

La Princesa se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos. Al parecer a Adrian se le había olvidado un detalle muy importante.

-A si, es cierto. Tengo que quedarme aquí por semanas, supongo que un Plebeyo como yo no puede permanecer en el Palacio por mucho tiempo...¿Donde viviré?- Preguntó Adrian

-A eso iba, Elementos-La Princesa pronuncio y las Mane 6 voltearon a verla- Su misión sera ayudar al señor Cruz a vivir en Poniville mientras sea necesario.

-¡Si su alteza!- Dijeron las 6 al unísono mientras se inclinaban frente a ella.

-Adrian Cruz, has de vivir en Poniville por todo este tiempo. Espero que tu estadía, corta o larga, sea disfrutable para ti.

* * *

_**Una hora después...**_

**S**e empezaron los preparativos para tomar el tren en la estación a las afueras de Canterlot. Las chicas y Adrian se adelantaron para comprar los boletos. Twilight se quedó, a petición de la Princesa, un tiempo más con ella para discutir algunos asuntos.

-¿Que opina Princesa?...¿Es el el de la profecía? ¿El es el descendiente de...

-No tengo muy claro las ideas Twilight (Ya se hablaban más normalmente). Pero ciertamente tiene algo interesante en el. Su corazón, puede ser humano, pero detecto algo de maldad en él, no una maldad normal si no una maldad genuina.

-Pero el se ve muy tranquilo, bueno, excepto cuando no esta peleando contra nuestros soldados. Pero no parece que vaya a hacer algo muy maligno.

-Ya lo sé. Quiero que lo tengas vigilado todo el tiempo. El día antes de su llegada algo extraño ocurrió, un número inusual de "sombras" atacaron esa noche. A parte está el tema de sus ojos..., su melena, incluso sus rasgos...Es como si tuviera que vivir bajo la sombra de su ancestro.

-No se preocupe Princesa, yo me encargare de vigilarlo muy bien.

-Twilight, se que de momento no ha pasado nada, pero me gustaría que tuvieras esto como precaución.

La Princesa hace brillar su cuerno y aparece un objeto extraño en frente de Twilight... Una funda de cuero que contenía:

-¿Una espada? - Preguntó incrédula Twilight

-No es cualquier espada, en el mundo humano la llaman "Espada Bastarda".

Twilight desenfunda la espada usando magia y automáticamente nota que es muy diferente

ea a cualquier cosa que haya visto antes: La empuñadura estaba claramente no hecha para ser usada por ponis (Todas las armas de ponys tenían "asaz" como si fueran jarrones, ya saben, para su fácil uso con cascos), la empuñadura de esta arma tenia forma de cruz. La hoja tenia un acabado muy fino, aunque parecía medio oxidada e incluso rota en algunas partes. El arma completa media 1.30 cm de longitud y pesaba alrededor de 3 kilos.

-¿Una espada rota? No creo que sea muy útil, además, es muy pesada para ser usada por un pony que no sea Unicornio.

-Eso no es importante, solo estoy probando una teoría. Quiero que se la des a tu amiga Fluttershy.

-¿¡Fluttershy?! ¿Por que a ella?-Preguntó alarmada Twilight

-Ella es la que está más cerca de el "Portal", esta en peligro muy seguido.

-Pe-pero princesa, eso no tiene sentido.

-Relájate Twilight, no espero que tu amiga la usé. Todo se revelara en su momento, bueno...eso si mi teoría es correcta.

Twilight tomo la espada con la magia y la teletransportó a su casa. En eso notó la hora en el reloj y se alarmó.

-¡Rayos! Se me hace tarde, debería irme. Con su permiso Princesa.

-Ya te dije Twilight, cuando estemos solas puedes decirme "Celestia", después de todo somos amigas.

-l-lo siento, Celestia, es que no me acostumbro-Se disculpo Twilight mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza

-Adiós entonces, Twilight, manténme informada de todo lo ocurrido

-Entendido.

Twilight se desvaneció en un 2 x 3. La Princesa miró hacia el cielo preocupada, se avecinaban tiempos difíciles:

-Adrian Cruz, no, mejor dicho Adrian Stoica...¿Me pregunto si tu recibirás la maldición del rey? Bueno, creo que en tu mundo lo llamaban "Conde"...

* * *

_**Volviendo con los demás.**_

**-**Ostia...¿Donde estará Twilight? El tren llegara en cualquier momento-Decía Applejack mientras revisaba constantemente el reloj

-No te preocupes...Ella simplemente aparecerá de la na...

(Explosión de de Energía y luz enceguecedora)

-Perdón Chicas...¿Llegué algo tarde?

-¿Ves?, te lo dije-Dijo triunfalmente Rainbow Dash

-No te preocupes querida, aún faltan unos 7 minutos antes de que llegue el tren-Respondió Rarity

Ellas comenzaron a hablar entre si misma, fue en ese momento cuando, Fluttershy notó algo...Adrian estaba sentado en una banca, sin hablar con nadie, simplemente se quedaba viendo hacia el horizonte de una manera misteriosa. Las demás también se dieron cuenta de eso, no podían simplemente dejarlo fuera de la conversación o ignorarlo.

Más que nada les llamaba la atención algo en el, simplemente no sabían que era...

* * *

_**Adrian POV**_

Este mundo no me deja de sorprender. Tienen trenes, relojes digitales, incluso creo que vi unos niños (O como carajos se les llame) jugando una "Arcadia"; sin embargo sus soldados portan armaduras, espadas y lanzas,en vez de las características armas de fuegos .Viven en una Monarquía Absoluta y aún conservan muchas cosas "Medievales".

Todo esto es tan "Anacrónico". Me pregunto si la magia tendrá que ver con eso un poco.

(Sigh) Solo espero irme lo más pronto posible, no creo encajar en este mundo tan "Colorido"

Un momento, tengo la ligera sospecha de que me están observando.

Giro mi cabeza unos cuantos y entonces lo vi: Ahí estaban las 6 viéndome fijamente, extrañadas, bueno creo que es algo normal.

-¿Que?...¿Tengo algo en el rostro?-Les dije para sacarlas de su pequeño trancé

Las 6 dieron un pasó hacia atrás apenadas. La unicornio morada (Twilight, si mal no recuerdo) dio un paso hacía adelante y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bu-bueno señor "Cruz"...

-Corta el rollo con lo de señor, solo tengo 17 años. Díganme Adrian o solo Cruz-Les dije un poco frustrado por su excesiva amabilidad.

-¿¡17 años?!-Exclamaron las 6 al unísono.

-Es solo un chico

-¿Por que eres tan alto a comparación de tu edad?- Al parecer ellos manejan edades similares a los humanos.

-Es mi familia creo, los genes Europeos de mi padre afectaron mi crecimiento y mi físico en general.

(Ahem)

-Esta bien, como andaba diciendo, yo creo que estas al tanto de tu situación.-Me preguntó.

Modo MAMON ON

-Si,si, ya sé. Tengo que quedarme aquí por algún tiempo. Si intentas decirme que no arme algún problema o disturbio, no te preocupes; solo dame un libro, comida, baño y una cama y no las molestare durante mi, espero corta, estadía en su mundo.

Prácticamente les dije: "No me jodan mi ya patética existencia"

¿Fui mamón? Claro...¿Me importa un carajo? Realmente no.

-Bueno...si y a la vez no. Nosotras 6 fuimos encargadas como tus "cuidadoras", es decir, que estarás con cualquiera de nosotras durante todo el día. No pienses en esto como una restricción, si no más como una escolta-Me dijo Twilight nerviosamente.

-...¿Tu punto es...-Arrogantemente le remarqué

No se si no se ha dado cuenta o prefiere ignorarme, pero no ha perdido la paciencia o se ha enojado ante mi forma de ser...Dios, hasta yo mismo no se como Ángel o David me aguantan.

-Lo que digo es que conviviremos más seguidamente. Así que deberíamos conocernos un poco más.-Terminó por decir con una sonrisa.

Que tedioso, ¿Acaso estamos en el primer día de clases de Secundaría?

-Esta bien-Conteste secamente.

* * *

_**Tercera Persona**_

-Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle. Tengo 24 años y trabajo/vivo en una librería en el pueblo de Poniville. Mi pasatiempo es inventar cosas y estudiar sobre la magia, soy hechicera.-Dijo metódicamente Twilight

_Altura: 1.55 metros_

_-_Yo soy Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más rápida de todas. A mis cortos 21 años logré ingresar a los WonderBolts, los mas asombrosos voladores de Equestria.-Dijo Dash mientras se vana-gloriaba de sus logros

_Altura: 1.57_

_-_Gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es Rarity Diamonds. Una dama no debería revelar su edad tan fácilmente pero en vista de que todos lo están haciendo lo diré: 27 años. Soy la encargada y diseñadora de mi propia Boutique, si necesitas algo yo soy la indicada.-Se presentó con su aire de refineza

_Altura: 1.60_

_-_¿Como estas compañero? Yo me llamó Applejack. Tengo 27 años y soy una granjera;en mi familia producimos las mejores manzanas y sus derivados.-Rápidamente sacó una manzana de su bolsillo y se la dio a Adrian

_Altura: 1.60_

_-_¡Hola! ¿¡Como estas?! ¿¡Te gustan las fiestas?! OH, se me olvidaba, YO me tenía que presentar. Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, pero puedes llamarme Pinkie. Tengo 20 años y trabajo en el mejor oficio del mundo: ¡Hacer comida chatarra y causante de Diabetes! ¡YaY!-Pinkie se presento con su usual energía, rebotando de un lugar a otro.

_Altura: 1.53_

-Ho-hola...Yo me llamó..Flu-fluttershy- Dijo en una voz casi inaudible, de hecho ni terminó de presentarse debido a los nervios

_Altura: 1.50_

* * *

**_Adrian POV_**

Ok, déjenme analizar esto: Tenemos a la nerd, a la machorra deportista, a la trabajadora insaciable, a la fashionista, la hiperactividad molesta y al final a la tímida...¿¡Que es esto?! ¿Un cliche?

-Bueno, creo que me toca a mí: Mi nombre es Adrian Cruz, tengo 17 años y sigo estudiando en la preparatoria. Vivo solo en una casa, nunca conocí a mi padre y mi madre se suicido frente a mí dejando traumas irreversibles cuando era niño...Espero que nos llevemos bien

OH DIOS, debieron ver sus caras...Creo que me pasé

* * *

_**Finalmente pude continuar con la historia. Que alivio personal**_

_**¿Que secretos ocultaran la Princesa y Twilight? ¿Por que Adrian llegó a Equestria? ¿Que son las "Sombras" y que hacen?...¿Por que Adrian es tan mamón? Bueno, tal vez por que su vida fue un infierno...**_

_**¡ANYWAY¡**_

_**Esto fue todo por este capitulo.**_

_**Próximo capitulo: The Fucking Pueblo**_

_**Hasta la próxima (Espero no tardar tanto y tener tiempo libre)**_


	8. Fucking Pueblo

**_Adrian POV_**

Ok, déjenme analizar esto: Tenemos a la nerd, a la machorra deportista, a la trabajadora insaciable, a la fashionista, la hiperactividad molesta y al final a la tímida...¿¡Que es esto?! ¿Un cliche?

-Bueno, creo que me toca a mí: Mi nombre es Adrian Cruz, tengo 17 años y sigo estudiando en la preparatoria. Vivo solo en una casa, nunca conocí a mi padre y mi madre se suicido frente a mí dejando traumas irreversibles cuando era niño...Espero que nos llevemos bien

OH DIOS, debieron ver sus caras...Creo que me pasé

* * *

_**Retomando la historía. Tercera Persona**_

**-**¡Hey miren!-Dijo Adrian mientras apuntaba con un casco- El Tren esta por llegar

(Chuu-chuu) El humo del tren se podía observar en el horizonte, estaba a unos escasos 1000 metros de la parada de la estación. Lo que mas anunciaba la llegada del tren era ese ligero temblor en las vías

Adrián se paró de la "zona de espera", ignorando a las 6 ponis frente a el. Las mane 6 tenían sonrisas nerviosas en su rostro mientras veían pasar al adolescente como si nada de lo que hubiera dicho fuera extraño o perturbador.

-Hey, tu...¿Rarity, te llamabas?-Le dijo Adrian a Rarity llamando su atención

-Ahh, ¿Q-que ocurre? Qu-querido

-Creo que tienes mi boleto de tren, ¿No es así?

Rarity buscó lentamente entre su bolso y extrajo uno de los 7 boletos dorados. Con cierto grado de incomodidad y nerviosismo se lo entrego a Adrian.

-MMM, primera clase...Wow, me siento alguien importante ahora mismo-Dijo Adrian mientras inspeccionaba que más decía el boleto.- Precio 1200 bits "La moneda nacional, me pregunto cuanto equivaldría a los pesos", de Canterlot a Poniville...¡5 horas!

-S-si, ¿Un poco largo el viaje?-Preguntó Twilight, quien parecía ser la embajadora entre sus amigas y el ser extraño

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Normalmente cuando viajo es en avión y son entre dos y 3 horas-Dijo Adrian mientras recordaba algunas de sus vacaciones con Ángel y David- "Vamos Adrián, deja de comportarte como un idiota. Se amable por primera vez en tu vida, después de todo te salvaron la vida"

-¿Que es un Avión?-Preguntó Rainbow Dash

-Bueno, ¿Como explicarlo?...Es como una maquina gigante voladora

-¿Maquina gigante?-Pregunto Applejack

-¿Voladora? ¿Para que alguien inventaría eso?-Preguntó incrédula Rainbow Dash.

-Bueno, los humanos no podemos volar, así que nos las ingeniamos para inventar ese método de transporte. Es tan grande que puede llevar hasta 300 personas adentro.

-¿¡300?!-Todas se asombraron, por lo regular los trenes no llevaban mas de 150.

-Y no hay que olvidar que viaja a una velocidad de aprox. 1000 km/hora

Muchas de ellas se quedaron con caras confundidas y atónitas, sin embargo fue Twilight la que pudo comprender la importancia de esa medida.

-¡1000 km/hora llevando 300 pasajeros! Eso es aproximadamente 25 veces más rápido que el tren en el que nos vamos a subir.- Exclamó Twilight con mucho asombro- ¡Ustedes los seres humanos son prodigiosos! Debo anotar todo lo que pueda

Adrian no podía evitar sentir como si estuviera hablando con unos niños de primaria, siempre tan curiosos e impresionables. Algo tenía por seguro...muchas preguntas iban a surgir a lo largo de ese largo viaje.

-(Sigh) Que molesto...

Twilight utilizó magia e invoco a su querida libreta de apuntes. Sin más que decir comenzó a escribir algo en ella, de manera rápida e ignorando todo lo demás.

Adrián volteó a ver a las otras 5 ponis con una cara indiferente:

-¿Ella es así todo el tiempo?-Preguntó Adrian en un tono neutral

-(Sigh) Sí,lamentablemente sí- Contesto Applejack- Me acuerdo cuando quiso entrevistarme y preguntarme todo lo que sabía acerca de como cultivar manzanas...Estuve 3 horas atrapada en un ático.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en la imaginación Gamer y retorcida de Adrian:_

_Applejack estaba atada a una silla, con ciertas heridas en el cuerpo y solo una pantalla frente a ella._

_-Ya te lo dije Mason. Solo dime lo que quiero saber, todo es por el bien de la operación 40 y de Victor Reznov- Decía Twilight con una voz profunda_

_-¿A QUE CARAJOS TE REFIERES? ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES REZNOV?!-Gritaba Applejack al borde del llanto_

_-LAS MANZANAS MASON. ¿¡QUE SIGNIFICAN?!_

_-CON UN CARAJO, NO SOY MASON._

* * *

Adrian no pudo evitar reír al imaginarse la escena. Fue la primera vez que había reído desde que llego a ese lugar. Las Ponis se alejaron un poco al escucharla reír, en cierta forma relajó la creciente tensión que se formaba.

-Bueno, ella puede ser un poco rara y nerd, pero en el fondo ella es una muy buena amiga y buena onda

-Si tu lo dices...

-¡YA ESTA!-Grito triunfalmente Twilight causando que todos los presentes voltearan a verla confundidos

Twilight comenzó a agitar su libreta de apuntes enfrente de la cara de Adrián, incitándole a que la tomara. Adrián hizo lo indicado y leyó lo que Twilight había escrito en ella.

_Proyecto: Investigación de Especimen "X"_

_Tema: Historia, cultura, fisionomía, etc._

_Fecha: 7 de Octubre (NA: Haré una anotación al final del capítulo)_

_-_"Bla,bla,bla...Cosas científicas y pendejadas" ¡Wowowowowo! Esperen un minuto, ¿¡7 de octubre?!-Exclamó en sorpresa al ver la fecha escrita en el documento

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-Preguntó Rarity

Adrian estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero en eso Twilight le dirigió una mirada "Ahora no es el momento". Adrian captó el mensaje y decidió mentir, sin saber la razón del comportamiento de Twilight.

-Na-nada, es solo que era el cumpleaños de un amigo...

-Bueno, Adrian, espero estes listo para muchas preguntas- Le dijo Twilight muy emocionada

-¿Puedo decir que no?-Dijo Adrian en forma de broma

-Nope

-Eso temía...

Todas (Incluso el amargado) se pusieron a reír un poco.

-Pero ninguna pregunta personal...no me gusta hablar mucho de mí

-Ahhh-Colectivo

Sin que se dieran cuenta el tren ya había llegado a su destino:

(Chuu-chu motherfuckers) ¡Todos abordo!

-Bueno, creo que tendrás que esperar hasta que nos instalemos en el tren-Dijo Applejack mientras se acercaba a la entrada del tren.

Todos asintieron y entraron finalmente al tren.

* * *

_**Adrian POV**_

**-**SU...PUTA...MADRE- Exclame, obviamente en Español para evitar sonar muy grosero.

El Pinche tren (Cuando menos la zona VIP) era como los trenes italianos que pasaban en las Películas. Todo la estructura por dentro estaba hecha de madera preciosa (Posiblemente Caoba o Cedro), los asientos se veían exageradamente cómodos. Además, si querías dormirte tenía una habitación personal para descansar.

El lugar incluso tenía un mini-bar donde se servían cocteles. Me daba mucho miedo el pensar que este nuevo "Mundo" compartía tantas similitudes con el humano. Para terminar de rematar el vagón donde estábamos estaba completamente vació (De seguro a petición de esa "Twilight")

Es el momento que he esperado toda mi vida: ¡ES TIEMPO DE SENTIRSE COMO UN RICO BASTARDO!

-¿Tomamos asiento de una vez?- Preguntó Rarity

Todos seguimos las instrucciones de Rarity y tomamos nuestros respectivos asientos. Los asientos estaban dispuestos de esta forma: Applejack y Rairty sentadas juntas, al frente de ellas estaban Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy. En otra parte estaban Twilight y Rainbow Dash juntas y yo en frente de ellas. Cada zona tenía su propía mesa (Lo mas seguro para poder leer o comer algo)

¿Mencione lo cómodos que son los asientos? Me vale madres si ya lo dije, lo diré otra vez: OSTIA, era como sentarse en una nube.

Esto no podría ser mejor.

-Disculpen, _Chers passagers,-_Nos habló una poni ataviada con las ropas de mesera, puedo notar que era "Francésa", además de que ha de rondar entre los 20 y 25 años-_ ¿_Les interesaría algo para comer o beber?

Estaba mal, si podía ponerse mejor: Tenemos a nuestra propia "Maid" para que nos traiga comida...Lamentablemente no tengo ni un duro.

La poni en cuestión era una unicornio: Pelaje color gris (Un tono mas oscuro que el "mio"), melena dorada y estilizada (Lacia). Ojos color avellana profundos. Su traje era de color negro con blanco, incluía la falda y la blusa (Los otakus sabrán de que habló). Su manera de hablar era fina, pero seguía con un tinte jovial que demostraba que seguía joven.

Las chicas rápidamente comenzaron a ordenar tanto bebidas como comida, bueno, era obvio, después de todo son conocidas de la Princesa o algo así. La mesera comenzó a anotar todos los pedidos en una hoja utilizando magia, fue entonces que me volteó a ver a mi personalmente.

-Y usted caballero, ¿Piensa ordenar algo?

-Es que...no tengo ni un poco de dinero ahorita mismo...-Dije encogiéndome de hombros y con algo de Pena

-_Monsieur, _es gratis...todo esta incluido en Primera clase.

De haber sonreído mas creo que los músculos de mi cara hubieran explotado. Ahora era el momento de lucirme:

-_Y a-t-il une spécialité locale_?- Le pregunté en Francés

Su cara se ilumino momentaneamente debido a la sorpresa.

-_Le parfait est le meilleur- _Me contestó

-Ok, _Je voudrais a "parfait" y ¿Puis-je avoir une tasse de cafe?- _Ahora si no me lo podía creer: Tenían mi postre favorito

_-Oui, monsieur- _Respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza- Lo traeré en seguida.

-De hecho no- Dijó Twilight- Preferiría que lo entregues en 1 hora y media, acabamos de desayunar

-Entendida

Dicho esto ella se retiro hacia la cocina dejándonos a nosotros. Que bueno que tome esos cursos de francés cuando era niño. Resoplo de tan solo pensar en el dulce sabor de un "parfait" (NA: Anotaciones al final del capitulo). Es en eso que volteo a ver a mis "acompañantes", cuando noto que todas me están mirando sorprendidas...sobre todo una unicornio de color blanco malvavisco, la cual, salio brincando de su asiento directamente hacia mí:

-¿¡Sabes hablar Francés?!-Me gritó completamente emocionada mientras me agitaba

-¡Wahhh! ¿A que te refieres?

Esto me saco de onda, si supuse que supieran hablar "Francés", pero fue muy extraño para mi que lo llamaran "Francés"..Después de todo recibe el nombre "Francés" por "Francia", y Francia recibe su nombre por la cultura de los "Francos". Es sorprendente las grandes similitudes que comparten nuestros mundos

Rarity, dándose cuenta de que había perdido la compostura, se relajó un poco más y hablo más normalmente.

-Ya sabes, lo que acabas de hablar y decir

-Ahhh, si. Cuando tenía 14 tome cursos para hablar Francés e Italiano. Como se parecen mucho al Español las aprendí ambas lenguas en 3 años.

-Un momento, ¿Eso quiere decir que sabes hablar 4 idiomas?-Me preguntó Twilight curiosa mientras anotaba cada cosa que decía en su libreta.

Sin darme cuenta su "Investigación" ya había comenzado.

-Así es. Se hablar 4 idiomas diferentes, así como escribir en ellos. Estaba planeando aprender a hablar un idioma oriental.

-Interesante...Dime, ¿Todos los humanos son "Poliglotas"?

-No, no en realidad. El promedio de idiomas por persona es de 1.5 aproximadamente. Se podría decir que yo soy un caso especial.-Dije, sintiéndome un poco presumido.- Sin embargo, yo no soy nada comparado contra otros tipos que pueden hablar hasta 20 idiomas. Por si fuera poco, el récord mundial de idiomas hablados llega ¡Hasta 60!

A Twilight se le cayó la mandíbula ante la mención de esa cifra

-Vaya, aquí en Equestria es muy raro que alguien hable incluso 2 idiomas. Bueno, según tengo entendido la Princesa Celestia puede hablar 30 idiomas-Comenzaba a decir Twilight mientras seguía anotando datos sin levantar la vista.

-Ahora yo tengo una pregunta...¿Si no es mucha molestia?

-No, claro que no ¿Cuál es?

-Es que, ustedes le llaman "Francés", ¿No es así?

-Si...¿Acaso en tu mundo lo llaman de otra manera?

-Nope, eso es lo que me inquieta. Le llamamos Francés por que proviene de Francia. ¿Por que ustedes le llaman "Francés"?

Twilight se quedo muy pensativa, digiriendo la pregunta por un momento. Sus ojos demostraban real sorpresa ante el descubrimiento.

-N-no lo sé. Los libros no dicen nada sobre la "Etimología" de la palabra. Solamente lo hemos llamado así durante todo el tiempo.

-Ahh, ok.

-Ahora prepárate Adrian. La verdadera sección de preguntas comenzara ahora.

* * *

_**Al rededor de 1 hora y media después. Tercera Persona.**_

**L**as preguntas iban y venían. Esa media hora pasó volando para todos. Twilight preguntaba diversas cosas de importancia histórica y cultural. Adrián hizó hincapié en las cuestiones bélicas de la humanidad, las corrupciones y otras cosas relacionadas con E.U y México, Por un momento las ponis llegaron a perder cierto respeto por los humanos: Una raza fria, despiadada y sin misericordia. Fue en ese momento de que Adrián les cambio la jugada y les habló de personas que daban su vida por otros, que donaban exorbitantes cantidades de dinero y gente que descubría grandes cosas en pro de la humanidad.

"Después de todo no toda la humanidad está podrida". Esto trajó sonrisas satisfechas.

Adrian no tenía problemas con contestar todas las interrogantes de aquella unicornio lavanda, de hecho, le encantaba platicar con gente (Siempre y cuando fueran pequeños grupos) ya que le hacía sentirse el centro de atención. No solo Twilight estaba sorprendida y/o entretenida acerca de las grandes cosas de la humanidad.

Fue en eso cuando escucharon a la mesera venir con sus respectivos platillos. Ella se las ingenio para llevar los 7 pedidos diferentes usando magia de telequinesía.

-"Rayos"-Pensó Adrian mientras observaba la habilidad con la que la mesera entregaba los platillos y las bebidas a cada uno de ellos-"Estoy seguro de que muchos meseros matarían por tener esa habilidad"

A el chico humano se le hizo agua la boca al ver el platillo frente a el; si bien el no era un gran conocedor de repostería siempre había un postre que hacía que sus pensamientos se volvieran blancos: El motherfucking Parfait (Eso sí, con un café negro, que si no se empalaga por el azúcar)

Empezaron a comer, cada uno lo suyo sin hacer mucho ruido. Fue en ese entonces que Adrian se dio cuenta de que era observada por la mesera. Y el no fue el único en darse cuenta de ello, las mane 6 también lo notaron. Inmediatamente todas pusieron una cara de "Sabíamos que ocurriría", pero al parecer decidieron quedarse calladas y dejar que la escena se desenvolviera.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-Preguntó Adrian sin querer sonar muy rudo.

-E-eh no-Dijo rápidamente la mesera- Es que no podía evitar sentirme sorprendida por su manejo de Francés-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ahh, gracias.

-Sin embargo, por su acento puedo notar que no proviene de Canterlot Oeste, o de ninguna otra sección de Canterlot (NA:Aclaración después).

-"Mierda Adrián, sigue la puta corriente" Vaya, parece que tiene un buen ido para los acentos, _señorita. _Mi nombre, traducido al Ingles es "Dusk Artist"

_-¿_Español_? _, eso lo aclara todo- Dijo en aire de victoria, pero sin perder la fineza en la que hablaba- Perdón por mis modales y permitame presentarme: Mi nombre sería: Golden Flower ("Aurus" Fleur) . Usted debe ser de Maredrid, ¿No es así?.

-"Maredrid...¿Neta? Pinche juego de palabras rebuscado" Así es, _madame. _Soy un trotamundos, fui de viaje a Canterlot para algunos negocios.- Le contestó, consiguiendo continuar con el jueguito.

-¿Negocios?-Se preguntó la mesera. Fue en eso cuando noto la Cutie Mark- Ahh, es usted un artista. Ahora todo cobra sentido. ¿Que tipo de negocios atendio?, digo, ¿Es mucha molestia?

-No,claro que no. "Piensa, ¿Que fue lo último que hiciste?" Yo...dibuje unos bocetos para la Princesa Luna.

Sorpresa, sorpresa. Esa no se la esperaban. Mandíbulas caídas por parte de todas las presentes.

-(Risitas) No podría esperar menos de un "Conocido" de "Lady" Sparkle y de la famosa diseñadora Rarity- Dijo francamente mientras saludaba a las mencionadas con la mirada- Supongo que al decir que es un trotamundos quiere decir que ahorita mismo esta de viaje

-Así es. Pienso pasar una corta estadía con estas finas damas.

-¿Piensa volver a Canterlot alguna vez?

-Quien sabe. Mi trabajo me lleva a muchos lugares-Dijo usando un tono de melancolía.

-Ya veo. Mire- Comenzó a decir la mesera mientras escribía algo en un papel y se lo entregaba a Adrián- Esta es mi dirección en Canterlot del Oeste, apreciaría mucho si decidiera regresar a Canterlot algún día, y, ya sabe salir a comer...dar una visita a mi casa- Eso último lo dio con un guiño un poco seductor.

Adrián trago un poco de saliva y enrojeció un poco: No era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta a lo que se refería. Dándose cuenta de que logró el efecto deseado, Fleur se despidió de todos los presentes y se retiro. Se podía notar como movía las caderas provocativamente mientras se iba.

-"Fuck, ¿tengo un efecto tan poderoso? ¿No se si sentirme genial... o preocuparme?

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que se escucho un grito desde los asientos de atrás:

-¡Te gané Dashie! ¡Me debes 50 bits!-Gritó Pinkie Pie

-¿Ahhhh?-Se preguntó Adrián

-Rayos, yo pensé que cualquiera de las 2 "Solteras a los 25+" lo haría primero

-¡OYE!-Exclamaron Rarity y Applejack enojadas

-¿Ahhh?

-Esas yeguas de Canterlot Oeste: Muy reservadas y finas, pero en cuanto tienen un gran premio se lanzan a el como depredadoras. Todo sea por lña vanidad

-Lo dice la "_Gold Digger"_ que soñaba con el Príncipe Blueblood

-Ok, Applejack..Eso dolió- Dijo Rarity

-...¿¡AHHHH?!-

Twilight suspiró un poco desesperada ante la confusión de Adrián

-Vamos "Dusk": Joven, artista, guapo, posible dinero, conocidos poderosos e inocencia. Prácticamente tienes un cartel en la frente "¡Necesito una esposa de Canterlot!. ¡Mejor si esta entre los 20 y 40 años! "

Ante esto Dusk resopló de decepción:

-Se repite mi historia aquí también..Un momento...¿Dijiste guapo?

-...Noooo...¡Hey mira! Hay que comer antes de que se enfrié el té.

Momento embarazoso esquivado. Nivel: Twilight Sparkle

* * *

_**1 hora y media después:**_

Ahora las preguntas se habían vuelto de un nivel más biológico y anatómico: Promedio de vida, tamaño, nivel cerebral, peso, etc. Solo habían pasado 3 horas del viaje, eso quería decir que no iba ni la mitad del recorrido. "Ya era suficiente por hoy", eso era lo que pensaba Adrián mientras se daba cuenta de que las preguntas posiblemente no tengan fin.

-(Yawn) No quiero sonar grosero, pero ya me estoy cansando. Por lo regular duermo en los viajes así que me estoy cansando...

-Ahhh, se estaba poniendo interesante...-Dijeron algunas de ellas

-(Sigh) ¿Saben que? Haré una excepción. Cada una puede hacerme una pregunta personal...UNA PREGUNTA. Menos tu Twilight, tu ya preguntaste un chingo.

* * *

-¡Yo voy primero!-Exclamó entusiasmada Rainbow Dash- Te lo he querido preguntar desde que te ví...¿Eres alguna clase de soldado?

-Nope

-¿Policía?

-Meh

-¿¡Superheroe!?

-..Eso ni siquiera existe en mi mundo

-¿Entonces como le sacaste la mierda a 20 soldados armados? Sin mencionar que no los mataste...creo.

-Fácil...Soy un As

-OH Celestia, lo que Equestria necesitaba...otra Rainbow- Exclamó Applejack

(Risas colectivas)

-Buenos movimientos chico. No tan buenos como los míos, claro está...Pero si la armas. Debes enseñarme un poco de ese "kung-fu" tuyo y esos movimientos con la espada.

-Uno de estos días, Dash- Le respondió Adrián con una sonrisa- ¿Cuál es la siguiente?

-A mi me gustaría preguntar algo-Dijo Rarity

-¿Que sería eso?

-Tus ojos...¿Por que son de diferente color? Nos habías dicho de que los humanos tienen 2 ojos iguales. Incluso parecen que expresan diferentes emociones

-Bueno, es una enfermedad de nacimiento "Heterocromía". Es una condición muy extraña, en realidad. Mis tios dicen que saque el ojo amarillo/amenazante de mi padre y el ojo marrón de mi madre.

-Wow, que enfermedad tan interesante. Me gustaría estudiarla más a fondo- Dijo Twilight

Tímidamente un brazo se alzo entre el grupo de las mane 6. "Dusk" no tuvo que pensar mucho para adivinar lo que era.

-Si Fluttershy. ¿Que quieres preguntar?

-B-bueno, n-no es que haya espiado...pero tienes dientes caninos y colmillos...¿E-e-eres ca-ca-...¿ Carnívoro? (Squee)

Incluso a Twilight se le había pasado ese detalle de preguntar algo tan simple como la alimentación. Era momento de decir una verdad dolorosa:

-(Sigh) Sí, soy carnívoro. Bueno, el término sería omnivoro.

Todas dieron un brinco para atrás en alerta, Rainbow incluso sacó un cuchillo y se pusieron amenazadoramente en contra de Adrián.

-Relájense. Los humanos no comemos carne "Equina" ("En Francia si, pero bueno, es hora de una mentira piadosa).

-¿E-entonces que comen?

-Como ya les dije con "Omnivoro", los humanos podemos comer casi cualquier cosa. Sin embargo hay ciertos tabúes de alimento que no podemos cruzar. Mi dieta consiste principalmente de vegetales y pescados como el atún (Por que es barato), también comemos pasta y cereales.

Sus miradas se relajaron, pero seguían viéndome con un poco de miedo. Después de todo comer carne era un tabú altamente prohibido.

-(Sigh) No les pido que me comprendan

-Y-yo sí lo hago-Dijo Flutttershy

Todos volteamos a verla sorprendidos.

-(Squee) B-bueno. Piénsenlo así. Los humanos son simplemente depredadores en la cadena evolutiva

-Los supremos depredadores

-Son iguales a animales como los leones, los osos, los halcones. Es su naturaleza, no podemos cambiar eso.

...

...

-Ella tiene la razón- Dijo Adrián encogiéndose un poco-...Solo decía

...

...

-Bueno, esto es un poco incómodo

(Risas nerviosas/verdaderas por parte de todos)

-No debí haberme puesto así. Después de todo conocí Griffos que comían incluso vacas...¿Puedes creerlo?-Dijo Rainbow Dash disculpándose

-V-aya, eso debe ser perturbador.

-De hecho, casi todas tenemos mascotas depredadoras-Dijo Rarity hablando por su gato- Lo raro es encontrar y convivir con un depredador pensante

-Creo poder comprenderlas. Quiero decir, si me encontrara con un "Hannibal Lecter" también me cagaría en los pantalones.

-¿Q-quien es "Hannibla Lecter "?-Preguntaron

-Dejare esa pequeña historia para una historia de terror. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Varios brazos se levantaron...

-(Sigh) Que no tenga que ver como cazó y como animales

Solo quedo 2 "Piernas delanteras" levantadas: Applejack y Pinkie, y parecía que iban a hacer la misma pregunta

-Okay. ¿Que quieren saber?

-Ejem, compañero, n-no quiero ser metiche...p-pero..-Comenzó a decir Applejack, sintiéndose un poco incómoda de preguntarlo.

-¿Eres huérfano? -Preguntó secamente Pinkie con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-(Sigh) Así es. desde los 5 años me quede sin padres. Mis tíos paternos me cuidaron hasta que cumplí los 15 años, cuando conseguí mi "pequeña independencia". He vivido en una casa solo por casi 3 años.

-¿Hermanos?-Pregunto Rarity

-No realmente. Aunque hay un bastardo al que lo quiero más que a un hermano

-¿Ahh?

-Mi mejor amigo Ángel. Lo conozco desde los 6 años de Edad. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas...

-Awww- Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo mientras veían la cara de nostalgia que ponía Adrián.

-Como aquella vez que casi nos matamos conduciendo a exceso de velocidad, la vez que escapamos de la policía con 300 gramos de hierba en los bolsillos, o aquella vez que salvamos a David de unos matones en la escuela...así fue como conseguí una pequeña cicatriz en la espalda. Ahhh, que buenos tiempos.

-E-eh que bueno, pa-parece que se divertían...ejejeje- Logro a murmurar Twilight

Las demás hicieron lo mismo. Parece ser que Adrián era ese tipo de chicos que no dejas que se acerquen a tus hijos

-Bueno, si me disculpan me gustaría irme a dormir a la habitación.

Adrián se retiro a dormir, quería que el viaje terminara de una vez. Para la tarde de hoy se encontraria en Poniville

Un Fucking Pueblo.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto: En la tierra.**_

**-**¡Vamos Adrián! ¡Abre la puta puerta de una vez!- Gritaba Angel-

Adrian llevaba 3 días de desaparecido. Todos en la escuela pensaron que simplemente se dio una semana de descanso (No sería la primera vez). Sin embargo Ángel sabía que ni siquiera se lo había cruzado de vista en todo ese tiempo...Le preocupaba ese hecho.

-¡Cuando menos contesta el puto teléfono!...¡A la chingada!

Ángel se fue hacía atrás y de una sola patada derrumbo la puerta, convenientemente no tenía seguro. Ángel entro a la casa:

-¡Por puto te vas a tener que comprar otra puerta!

Ángel entró a la casa y encontró todo en orden, menos a Adrian

-¡Adrián! ¿Donde estas?

Fue entonces cuando noto algo extraño...mejor dicho sintió una presencia.

-¿Ma-magía? ¿Aquí?...¡Su puta madre!

Ángel fue corriendo hacía la habitación de su amigo, solo para encontrar de que no había ni rastro de el. Lo único que quedaba allí eran residus de magía, un tipo de magía que Ángel conocía muy bien.

-¡Equestría! ¡El hijo de puta se fue a Equestria!. Pase tantos años cuidándolo para evitar cosas como esta...Miguel y Grabriel me van a matar.

Gritó de Frustración. Sin embargo luego se relajó al darse cuenta de algo

-Bueno, parece ser que aún no ha despertado. Si logró traerlo de Equestria antes de que algo le ocurra tal vez lo evite. Solo tengo que esperar la siguiente luna llena: El 31 de octubre

Ángel salió de la casa, tendría que pensar una manera de cuidarla ahora que no tenía puerta...

-Me pregunto como le estará llendo a Celestia, espero que me recuerde

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Fechas y nombres de idiomas se supone que dependen de cosas que ocurrieron en la tierra (Guerras, reyes, países), sin embargo en Equestria conservan ese nombre. Ejemplo, octubre también es un mes en Equestria**_

_**El Parfait es una copa de helado o pudin, con frutas silvestres y crema batida...Deben probarlo alguna vez.**_

_**Canterlot (En mi universo) es una región compuesta de 4 divisiones: En el norte se representaba a Inglaterra (El palacio de Canterlot esta ahí), el sur representaría a Holanda y los países bajos, el Oeste vendría a ser Francía y finalmente el Este Alemania. Otras ciudades como Maredrid y Coltalia están fuera de Canterlot (Justo como Grecía y España están fuera de la Unión Europea...o lo estarán XD: Los amo españoles, no se crean)**_

_**¿Adrián esconde algo...que ni el mismo conoce? ¿Quién es en realidad Ángel? ¿Como conoce Equestria? ¿A Adrián le ira bien en Poniville?...Posiblemente no.**_

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_CMC (Caos Multicolor Castrante)

_**Hasta la próxima**_


	9. Tecnología

_En el capítulo anterior..._

-¿Eres huérfano? -Preguntó secamente Pinkie con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-(Sigh) Así es. desde los 5 años me quede sin padres. Mis tíos paternos me cuidaron hasta que cumplí los 15 años, cuando conseguí mi "pequeña independencia". He vivido en una casa solo por casi 3 años.

-¿Hermanos?-Pregunto Rarity

-No realmente. Aunque hay un bastardo al que lo quiero más que a un hermano

-¿Ahh?

-Mi mejor amigo Ángel. Lo conozco desde los 6 años de Edad. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas...

-Awww- Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo mientras veían la cara de nostalgia que ponía Adrián.

-Como aquella vez que casi nos matamos conduciendo a exceso de velocidad, la vez que escapamos de la policía con 300 gramos de hierba en los bolsillos, o aquella vez que salvamos a David de unos matones en la escuela...así fue como conseguí una pequeña cicatriz en la espalda. Ahhh, que buenos tiempos.

-E-eh que bueno, pa-parece que se divertían...ejejeje- Logro a murmurar Twilight

Las demás hicieron lo mismo. Parece ser que Adrián era ese tipo de chicos que no dejas que se acerquen a tus hijos

-Bueno, si me disculpan me gustaría irme a dormir a la habitación.

Adrián se retiro a dormir, quería que el viaje terminara de una vez. Para la tarde de hoy se encontraría en Poniville

Un Fucking Pueblo.

_**Continuando con la historia….**_

Las "mane 6" seguían con caras incrédulas mientras veían al chico humano (Con cuerpo de Pony, claro está) caminar hacia la zona de camerinos:

-Un chico interesante… ¿No es así? *Risita nerviosa*- Exclamó Twilight

-Podrías decir eso…-Alcanzó a decir Rarity

Volvieron a reír incómodamente al repasar todo lo que habían escuchado de la boca de aquella criatura totalmente diferente a ellos. Decidieron quedarse un poco más sentadas, después de todo faltaban algunas horas más antes de llegar al destino.

Por unos minutos reino un silencio sepulcral, ninguna sabía exactamente que comentar en un momento así. Estaban haciendo contacto con otra raza consiente, que probablemente provenía de un universo completamente alterno.

Si bien el motivo del silencio en todas era el desconcierto por la creatura, Twilight estaba sumida en otros pensamientos completamente aparte: Después de todo siendo miembro del "Consejo de los 7" ella tenía acceso a secretos de la Princesa misma (Eso sin mencionar que era casi como una hija para Celestia)

-"Eso que sentí, cuando el nos contaba sobre su vida personal en la tierra… ¿Era magia? ¿Otra vez?"-Pensaba Twilight mientras observaba por la ventana el paisaje

_Twilight, al ser un unicornio muy avanzado, podía sentir el mana fluir de todos los seres vivos. Normalmente solo los unicornios o criaturas mágicas son capaces de transformar el mana en magia activa. La primera vez que vio a Adrián pudo sentir el mana extinguiéndose dentro de su cuerpo (Lo que significa que iba a morir), la otra vez que lo vio (Durante la pelea con los soldados) vagamente pudo sentir magia activa fluyendo de su cuerpo, pero pensó que solo era producto de su imaginación. Ahora no había duda, aunque parece ser que ella fue la única que la noto, cuando hablo sobre que no tenía familia el cristal de la ventana se agrieto ligeramente…_

_-_"Interesante"-Pensó Twilight profundamente

Twilight aún no sabía que haría con "Adrían", pero era momento de hacerles la pregunta del millón a sus amigas.

-Hablemos de "Adrián"-Dijo Twilight llamando la atención de todas- ¿Qué opinan de él?

-Un poco rudo al inicio, pero es buena onda después. –Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Hay que darle un poco la razón. Apareció en otro mundo totalmente diferente y no sabe si podrá regresar. Debe ser un choque muy duro

-Parece que era del tipo "Divertido" allá en su mundo. De seguro vivía muchas aventuras el mismo-Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa- Ese tipo "Ángel" debe ser muy importante para él, ¿Me preguntó si lo extraña? *Gasp* ¿Sera que lo extraña? ¡Esa debe ser la razón de porque está muy gruño! Debo hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida y tal vez mejore.- Exclamó Pinkie mientras daba brinquitos en el asiento

Las amigas de la poni rosada sonrieron al ver el comportamiento nada nuevo de su amiga, de hecho ya sabía que la fiesta sorpresa era inevitable. No importa que o quien fuera, si era nuevo en Poniville Pinkie le haría una fiesta en su honor.

Por un momento se olvidaron del tema principal, hasta que Applejack lo trajo a la vida de nuevo

-Aún me sorprende todo el rollo del viaje inter-dimensional, sobre todo por que no entendí ni una sola palabra cuando me lo explicaste, pero…. ¿la Princesa no te dijo nada al respecto, Twilight? – Preguntó Applejack

-¿Acerca de que, precisamente?

-Ya sabes… ¿Cómo llego "Un humano" aquí en Equestría? Si alguien debe saber algo al respecto debería ser alguna de las 2 princesas.

-Lamentablemente no, el hecho de su llegada a nuestro mundo es tanto un misterio para nosotros como para el chico en cuestión- Respondió metódicamente Twilight, obviamente ocultando algunos datos a sus amigas.

-Lo que más me sorprende es que es un chico común y corriente, no creo de que haya una forma de que haya llegado aquí por el mismo-Comentó Rarity- Además, si lo que nos cuenta es enteramente cierto, en su mundo no hay nada parecido a la magia.

-Eso solo nos deja una opción: Tiene que ver con algo en Equestria, algo de nuestro mundo lo trajo aquí- Les dijo Twilight, revelándoles parcialmente una verdad

-¿Y qué tal si en realidad es un súper villano? Ya saben, como a los que nos hemos enfrentado en otras ocasiones: Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, King Sombra. Después de todo han pasado casi 3 años desde que tuvimos que usar a los Elementos en una aventura- Sugirió Rainbow Dash

-Pfff, por favor Dash, el no se ve para nada amenazador. Es otro pobre adolescente rebelde que no sabe qué hacer con su vida, el hecho de que haya llegado aquí probablemente fue una simple coincidencia- Dijo Twilight

-Bueno, si me dejas ser _**honesta**_-Comenzó a decir Applejack (No pude resistir la broma)- No confio enteramente en el

-¿Por qué no?

-Miren chicas. El ya nos ha hablado sobre algunas de las barbaridades de su pueblo, y lo hizo como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Imagínense si nos está ocultando algunos otros detalles más importantes.

Rarity asintió, un poco dudosa al inicio.

-Aunque odio tener que estar de acuerdo. Applejack tiene razón. Tú viste cómo acabo con esos soldados apenas ayer. Tal vez eran simples reclutas, pero debemos recordar que venía de recuperarse en el hospital. ¿Qué tal si está ocultando su verdadero potencial?

Twilight se agitó por ese último comentario. Rarity había dado justo en el clavo sin darse cuenta, pero aún no sabía la verdad entera.

Rainbow Dashse dio cuenta de la reacción de Twilight:

-¿Nos estás ocultando algo, Twilight?- Preguntó en tono acusador, RD

-No, para nada. En realidad no tenemos ni idea sobre los humanos y sus habilidades. Pero, miren, ya buscaremos que hacer estando en el pueblo. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez descubra el hechizo de viaje inter-dimensional en menos tiempo de lo que espero y todo termine como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Aún así, me preocupa un poco que este cerca del pueblo…

-No tenemos mucho de que preocuparnos. Tenemos a Twilight Sparkle "Número 1 Unicornio en Equestria Categoría SS"

-Por eso mismo lo tendremos bajo vigilancia todo el tiempo. Digo, no quiero ser Xenofóbica, pero un ser humano podría ser peligroso. Además, si les sirve de consuelo, la Princesa me dio esto:

Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno y apareció frente a ella una caja que ya todas conocían: La caja que contenía los Elementos

-Ya ven. No importa que problemas pueda traer, esto lo resolverá en un instante- Dijo Rainbow Dash- Además nada puede detener la asombrosidad de Rainbow Dash- Mientras alzaba la voz en la última parte y se paraba sobre la mesa y hacía una pose de triunfadora

AJ, Rarity y Twilight rodaron sus ojos. Pinkie Pie aplaudió y apoyo a su amiga en su momento. Fluttershy se limitó a un tímido "Yay" casi inaudible.

-¡Yo soy Rainbow Dash, la pony que sobrepasara los límites del cielo y se volverá la mejor pegaso de la historia!

-Señorita necesito que se baje de la mesa- Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella, sonando ligeramente molesto y a la vez autoritario

Todas voltearon a ver al empleado del tren y pusieron ligeramente una mueca de nerviosismo.

-*Risa nerviosa* Eh…Perdón por eso-Dijo completamente apenada Rainbow Dash mientras se bajaba de la mesa.

El empleado dio un pequeño asentimiento de complacimiento antes de irse a reanudar sus labores en el tren.

-Tantos años que te conozco y no has cambiado un ápice Rainbow-Comentó Twilight jugando con ella.

-Ay Twi, me amas y lo sabes. De hecho todas lo hacen- Comento con cierto tono de presunción.

-Como te envidio cariño, sigues estando tan joven en cuerpo y alma. Mientras tanto, yo envejezco cada día más…-Comento dramáticamente Rarity mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento- ¡Que destino el mío! A este punto Applejack y yo nunca podremos casarnos

-¡Ehhhh! ¿Por qué me incluyes en eso?

-¿No es obvio? Tanto tu y yo estamos a punto de cumplir los 30, nos quedan pocos años de belleza..oh bueno, sea lo que sea que tengas tu.

-Jajaja, que graciosa. Debo recordarte que soy más joven que tú- Dijo Applejack en tono retador y con ganas de molestar.

-¿¡Mas joven?! Nacimos en el mismo mes…¡SOLO ME LLEVAS 3 DIAS!

-Pues soy 3 días mas joven que tú…Señora

-¡OH NO! No lo hiciste…

-Pues fíjate que sí

Rainbow Dash miraba la pelea comiendo unas palomitas (Donde las saco…Bueno, Pinkie se las dio….), Twilight y Fluttershy se encogieron ante las voces ascendentes

-Ya, ya. No hay por que ponerse así. Son solo unos añitos de más-Dijo Pinkie separándolas con una sonrisa en la cara

Las 2 la voltearon a ver amenazadoramente y con caras molestas:

-¡No queremos escuchar eso precisamente de ti! ¡Quiero decir, sigues pareciendo de 15 años después de tanto!- Exclamaron las 2 AL MISMO TIEMPO

Se dieron cuenta y voltearon a ver a diferentes sitios disgustadas. Entonces Rarity habló:

-¿Cuál es tu secreto querida?

-Azúcar…Mucha azúcar. ¡Prácticamente tengo azúcar en todo mi sistema! ¡No es eso asombroso!- Comentó Pinkie felizmente

Todas se rieron ante el comentario de su amiga y eventualmente olvidaron los problemas que traían hace un momento. Platicaron un poco más sobre como les iba en sus respectivos trabajos o en su vida personal. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó volando y ya solo faltaban 2 horas para llegar a su destino. Eran ya las 5 de la tarde y la puesta del sol comenzaba a notarse en el horizonte anaranjado

Todo parecía juegos y diversión, ya se habían relajado bastante y olvidado sus discusiones…Hasta que eso pasó.

-¡AHHHHHHH!

_**Hace unos minutos. Adrián POV**_

Finalmente llegue a la habitación que tenía indicado en la llave. Fue ahí cuando encontré mi principal problema:

-¿¡_Como chingados voy a usar esta llave sin mis manos?! (Si la pongo en Itálicas significa que habla en un idioma diferente al Inglés)_

Primero que nada, no estoy acostumbrado completamente a mi nuevo cuerpo. Luego venía el hecho de que para mí era virtualmente imposible usar mis cascos propiamente. ¿Cómo le hacen los ponis aquí para usar utensilios de cocina? Sigue siendo un jodido misterio, diablos, tuve que pedirle a Twilight que me ayudara a comer con su magia…Algo que me sigue avergonzando bastante.

-_¡Al carajo con esto!_

Me fije que no hubiera nadie cerca, voltee hacía todos los lados.

-Ok

Rápidamente me quite el brazalete y volví a mi forma original en un resplandor. Lo más rápido que pude introduje la llave en la cerradura y entre a la habitación, cerrándola detrás mío.

Con un poco de suerte nadie habrá visto.

La habitación era justo como la esperaba: Suite de hotel

-_Diablos, que bueno es ser rico_…

Incluso tenía un baño, pero ahorita no tenía humor para una ducha. Me dirigí directamente hacía la cama, pero en eso pase por un espejo de cuerpo completo. Me detuve a observar mi figura (No es que sea narcisita, solo quería ver si algo había cambiado)

Primero que nada recordé que ahora solo tenía mis "Pants" ya que mi playera Sport fue hecha mierda cuando me cortaron el costado. Hablando de eso:

-_Rayos…Esa cicatriz quedara por mucho tiempo_

Dirigí mi mirada a mi zona del torso. Tenía los músculos abdominales muy bien definidos (En parte a porque era muy delgado y se me hacía muy fácil), sin embargo no eran muy duros o impresionantes. Justo en el costado residía la herida causada por esa "cosa" en ese "lugar", esa herida medía fácil unos 13 centímetros y estaba muy bien cicatrizada ya:

-_Debe ser cosa de la magía- Pensé en ese instante_

Subí más la mirada y me detuve en el pecho. Lo tenía cuadrado, nuevamente nada impresionante, pero cuando menos no tenía las embarazosas "Tetitas de hombre".

Finalmente me detuve en la cabeza. Nunca me considere guapo, de hecho estoy en el promedio en cuanto al rostro se habla: nariz normal y sin ningún rastro característico, mejillas y pómulos promedio, frente normal, dientes blancos y un poco filosos (Otra razón por la que Ángel y David me llaman "Gato") De hecho mi cara era ligeramente diferente a la de cualquier americano, después de todo la familia de mi padre es Europea…creo que Rumana.

Pero entonces estaban los 2 rastros que me gustaban de mi mismo: Los ojos y el cabello

Mi melena negra que cubría gran parte de mi nuca y descansaba parcialmente en gran parte de mi frente (Razón de muchos reportes escolares). Mis ojos de diferentes colores y emociones, ese rasgo era lo único que todas las mujeres me "Chuleaban".

Deje de apreciarme en el espejo y finalmente me recosté en la cama con un par de cosas en las que pensar:

-_¡Wow, está cama esta de puta madre!- Fue mi primer pensamiento-_ _Debería vivir así cuando crezca- Fue el segundo pensamiento_

Intente recostarme y dormir…Pero no pude. Ahora si tenía pensamientos serios:

-¿Por qué actúe tan amable con ellas? Incluso para relacionarme bien con Ángel me tomo medio años. Sera porque son adorables, con esos ojos grandotes y su forma de ser, no se parecían nada a los Ponys o caballos del mundo "Real", se podría decir que parecían sacadas de una caricatura infantil: Estaban muy jodidamente adorables.…Que joterías estoy diciendo. Eso es algo que diría Ángel….

Intentando dormir me encontré con otra interrogante

-¿Qué fue esa cosa que me atacó hace casi cuatro días? Me he cuestionado de todo, pero no eso. Es más, ¿Cómo vergas llegue aquí? Nunca me considere un creyente en dios o algo así. Pero ahora sí creo…Creo que dios es un Troll a lo máximo.

Intentando sumirme en los mundos de los sueños está vez fue más fácil…

-*Yawn* Cómo me gustaría…*Yawn* Tener cuando menos mi maldito Iphone4S…

(Thud)

….

….

_**Mundo de morfeo (Osea los sueño)**_

_Un sueño se abre ante mí. Pero ahora lo veo como en primero persona…Como si fuera un recuerdo, no puedo ni interactuar ni pensar por mí mismo:_

_Creo que soy un infante debido a mi altura de vista, además de que estoy en mi casa actual. Estoy parado detrás de una pared. Parece que quiero espiar lo que unas 3 personas adultas quieren decir:_

_En la sala de estar se encuentran mis 2 tios y una persona adulta con aspecto extraño y desconocido para mí: Es un tipo ligeramente alto y delgado, es blanco y tiene pelo rubio tan largo que se lo tiene que recoger con una cola de caballo. De su cuello colgaba una cruz dorada._

_Yo simplemente me limite a escuchar:_

_-_Ha habido algún otro incidente con Adrián- Preguntó seriamente la figura

"¿_Están hablando sobre mí?"_

-No, desde aquel incidente en el preescolar no ha mostrado ningún otro signo revelador- Contestó firmemente mi tío

-No debe preocuparse. Después de todo en nuestra familia eso ha pasado antes-Contestó mi tía

"_¿A qué se refiere mi tía?"_

-Si, ya lo sé. Me he encargado de cuidarlos durante décadas. Pero por lo que puedo notar Adrián es exponencialmente muy peligroso. Me encargaré personalmente de él, lo cuidare desde las sombras

"¡!"

-S-señor, estamos consientes de nuestra situación, por eso le aseguro que…-Habló mi tio con voz quebrada

-Yo le aseguro que esto es algo de importancia para la Iglesia Católica-Respondió firmemente la figura. Luego el precedió a recargar sus brazos en sus piernas y mirarlos intimidatoriamente- Si esto sale de la raya mi culo es completamente destruido por los cardenales, el papa e incluso Dios

"_¿De qué está hablando esté tipo?"_

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda con nuestro sobrino?

-Casi nueve años más. A partir de los 15 tendrán que alejarse de él. Les sugiero que desde ahora no tengan mucha relación con él…De lo contrario la separación será muy dolorosa.

_Mis tíos parecen sorprenderse e incluso indignarse, pero eventualmente asienten ligeramente con la cabeza, esto provoca que "El sacerdote" haga un gesto de satisfacción y comience a levantarse de la mesa._

-Gracias por entender tan bien. Después de todo la última vez que "incidentes" como esté ocurrieron…Ocurrió la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Lo siento, pero es la maldición de su familia. _You are gonna carry that weight…_

…

_Interrupción_

…

_Otro sueño con la misma fórmula, pero ahora parece que soy un poco más pequeño:_

_-_Adrí, ven…-Me llamaba una voz…Era mi madre

-Allá voy maní

_Extrañamente…me llamó al baño. No sé por qué, pero aún así entre rápidamente. Justo cuando entré sentí como la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí y escuchaba el característico sonido de alguien poniéndole seguro a la puerta._

_Me doy la media vuelta solo para encontrar de quien había cerrado la puerta era mi misma madre._

_-_¿Qué pasa mamí?- Pregunto con voz preocupada e incluso asustada

_Mi mama no contesta y simplemente se mete en la bañera y comienza a llorar._

_-_*Sob* L-lo siento cariño…Pero es lo mejor para los 2…para nuestras almas.

-¿¡Que pasa?!

_Ella no contesta nuevamente y solo saca de su bolsillo un pequeño cuchillo filetero. _

_-_Realmente espero que me perdones…Dios. No puedo matarlo directamente, eso solo lo hará peor…

_Para este punto yo ya andaba temblando de miedo, ella ni siquiera estaba dirigiéndose hacía mí. Fue entonces cuando dirigió su mirada hacía mi: Era una mirada mezclada con pena, odio y tristeza._

_-_¿P-por qué?...

_Nuevamente no contesta…Solo dirige lentamente el cuchillo hacía su cuello y en un solo movimiento desgarra la fina piel y los vasos sanguíneos. La sangre chisporrotea por todos lados e incluso llega a mancharme la cara…_

_Yo me quedo ahí, parado…sin saber que hacer…._

_-¡_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_**Regresando a tercera persona**_. _**Volviendo al tiempo actual**_

Las mane 6 salieron como una bala al simple hecho de escuchar el grito.

-No hay duda….Es Adrián "Además no hay duda otra vez…Magia, sentí magia"-Dijo Twilight mientras caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la zona de "Camarotes"

Ya estando ahí se acercan a la habitación que había sido designada para su muy peculiaracompañante.

(*Sob* *Sob*)

-Son esos…¿Llantos?- Dijo preocupada Fluttershy

*Gasp* Algo pudo haberle pasado

-Eso es todo…¡Voy a entrar!

El cuerno de Twiilight brilló y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Las 6 entraron en posición de guardía….Menos Fluttershy, ella estaba escondida detrás de Rainbow Dash.

Las 6 se encontraron con la figura de Adrián llorando. No era tanto un llanto, era más como un sollozo débil y unas cuantas lágrimas que escurrirán de sus ojos hasta las mejillas

Alguna vez han tenido que ver llorar a alguien y tienen ese sentimiento incómodo de que hacer…Bueno, eso es lo que están sintiendo ahora mismo las heroínas.

-E-esto…Adrián…¿Estás bien?- Preguntó tímidamente Twilight

Adrián la volteo a ver instantáneamente. En su cara se veía el terror y la melancolía combinados. Los ojos parcialmente rojos por las lágrimas:

-No es nada de su incumbencia…

-Pe-pero- Comenzó a decir Fluttershy

-¡Nada de su maldita incumbencia!

Ante el repentino alzé de voz del humano y la forma en cómo había gritado no pudieron evitar si no retroceder un paso y sentirse intimidadas. Adrián notó eso y se relajo un poco, después de todo no era su culpa.

-Pe-perdón, ¿Sí?. Es que…Tuve una pesadilla horrible-Mintió Adrían viendo hacía el cielo, esperando a que las lágrimas dejen de caer- No quiero hablar de ello…¿Ok?

Las 6 yeguas asintieron e instintivamente se colocaron alrededor de él:

-¿Estás bien ahora?-Pregunto Applejack

Adrián respiró profundamente y se relajo antes de comenzar a hablar:

-S-sí…creo que sí.

-Jajaja. No crees que es un poco infantil llorar por pesadi…

(Sonidos de golpes)

-Ughhh…

Rainbow recibió 4 impactos. Un codazo en las costillas por parte de Rarity, una patada en la pierna por parte de Twilight, un zape por parte de Applejack y un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Pinkie.

Adrián sonrió un poco ante la imagen de las amigas entre sí. Le recordó un poco de los buenos momentos. Pero entonces recordó ese horrible sueño… sintió las ganas de llorar otra vez, estaba muy perturbado de lo que había presenciado.

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien?-Preguntó Fluttershy en un tono muy maternal- Porque luces muy triste…

-S-si perdón…Tengo uno de esos momentos "Emo". Lo malo es que no tengo mi estúpido Iphone4S para ayudarme.

-¿Qué es un Iphone4S?- Preguntó Twilight

-Bueno, como explicarlo..Es como un aparato tecnológico de punta, tiene forma rectangular, es de color blanco y mide casí como la mitad de mi mano. Reproduce música, videos, juegos, documentos, tiene muchas Apps, etc., etc. En resumen es la prueba de que los humanos somos asombrosos.- Respondió un poco deprimido

…

…

-No entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijiste, compañero-Respondió Applejack dándole una mirada de confusión

-Sería mucho más fácil demostrarlo, lamentablemente yo no sabía que aparecería aquí, de otra manera lo hubiera traído a toda costa.

-Hmmm, esas características…¿De casualidad tenía una manzana en la parte de atrás y era metálico?

Si alguna vez tendrían la oportunidad de ver felicidad en la cara de Adrián, era AHORA. Volteó a ver a Twilight con una mirada conspiradora.

-¡T-tu l-lo tienes!

Twilight en vez de contestar hizo brillar su cuerno y el objeto en cuestión apareció frente a la mirada incrédula del chico humano. Apenas pudo tocarla empezó a chillar como una fangirl y empezó a reír histéricamente.

-¿¡Co-como?!

-Bueno, estaba en tus bolsillos del pants cuando te encontramos medio-muerto en el piso…

-A sí, por cierto gracias por salvar mi vida y todo ese desmadre.- Exclamó aDrian monótonamente mientras recorría por completo la superficie de su posesión

-Ehh, de nada. Como iba diciendo, encontré ese extraño aparato, también encontré esto alrededor de tu cuello.

Dijo Twilight mientras hacía aparecer una cruz de plata…

-¿Esto tiene algún valor para ti?

-Ahh, es solo un artículo religioso…

-*Gasp* Perdón por tocarlo tan irrespetuosamente…¿Cometí algún tipo de blasfemia contra tus dioses?-Preguntó Twilight preocupada

-A la mierda con la región, prácticamente uso eso porque es una regla de la escuela. ¡Tengo mi maldito IPhone 4S! ¡Fuck Yeahhh!

Adrian empezó a brincar en la cama como lo haría Pinkie Pie:

-¿Qué tiene de especial un estúpido pedazo de metal blanco?

Adrian volteó a verla amenazadoramente…

-¡Nunca! Digo nunca ¡Insultes un producto Apple en mi presencia!

-Ok, ok-Dijo Rainbow ligeramente preocupada- Geez…

-Lo especial no es lo de afuera, si no lo de adentro…Justo como las donas rellenas.

Adrian fue entonces directo al botón de encendido…

-Por favor que esté cargado…Por favor que esté cargado

(Sonidito de activación)

-_A huevo._ Aún tiene el 85% de su batería

Entonces Adrián las llamó a acercarse, a observar el maravilloso poder de la mente de Steve Jobs (Aunque probablemente ni siquiera es su idea).

-Vengan mis pequeñas. Están por presenciar lo más grande de sus vidas.

_**Un tiempo de andar jugando con la tecnología…**_

-¿¡Hay una cosa que esa pequeña cosa no pueda realizar?!- Exclamó Twilight sorprendida- Ustedes los humanos y sus dispositivos.

-¿Y dices que esto es algo normal en tu mundo? ¿Muchas personas lo tienen?- Preguntó Rainbow

-No diría que todos, ya que esta madre es muy cara. Tuve que ahorrar 5 meses de mi salario para poder comprarla. _Para que luego Apple me venga con su chingadera del Iphone 5_

_-_Aún me parece cosa demoniaca el poder meter películas en una cosa tan pequeña- Dijo Applejack, obviamente jugando.

Adrián les enseño varias aplicaciones, dependiendo de lo que les podría interesar:

*A Pinkie le enseño los juegos.

*A Rarity y Fluttershy les enseño la cámara y al santísimo Instagram.

*A Applejack le enseño uno que otro video de deportes de la tierra, además le mostro un fragmento de la película "Django Unchained". Ella comento algo sobre cómo le recuerda a los pueblos de donde viene su familia…Pero en tiempos antiguos.

* A Rainbow Dash le mostró fragmentos editados (En total era un video de 10 minutos con las escenas más memorables. El video se titulaba "The most complete fighter in the world".) de una de las películas de artes marciales más vergas de toda, una con el protagonista más "Badass": Undisputed 3. Rainbow quedó asombrada antes las maniobras de "Yuri Voyka", ella llegó a decir que era casi tan genial como ella. Sobra decir que Rarity y Fluttershy consideraron el filme un poco salvaje para sus gustos.

*Finalmente llegó Twilight. ¿Cómo sorprenderla a ella? Primero le mostro Ibooks, ella amo la aplicación por la facilidad de cargar infinidad de libros en ella sin tener que hacer tanto desmadre. Pero faltaba lo más apantallante

-Esperen, no han visto lo más innovador de todo *Ahem* Siri cambia a idioma inglés, Por cierto ¿Cómo estas hoy?- Dijo Adrían después de presionar el botón

Las mane 6 se quedaron perplejas.

-¿Por qué le hablas a un obje…

-Hola Adrián. Llevas días sin usar tu celular.

Así es. Imagínense la cara de las ponys al escuchar que ese "objeto" le había respondido. Adrián no pudo evitar soltar una risita entre dientes al ver sus rostros.

-¿Sorprendidas?

-Pe-pero, ¿Cómo es siquiera posible que un objeto inanimado tenga vida y conciencia?- Sin que Twilight se diera cuenta Adrián volvió a presionar el botón

-Eso ocurre cuando los humanos juegan a ser dios- Respondió el celular- ¿Quién eres, no reconozco tu voz? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ahora sí que se sorprendieron, era capaz de incluso mantener una conversación semi-fluida

-A-ah, Twilight Sparkle.

-Entendido, desde ahora me dirigiré a ti como Twilight. Mmm, voz femenina, eso quiere decir de que Adrián finalmente conocía una mujer..

-¡Callate Siri! *Ahem* Siri, per se, no tiene vida. Se le podría calificar como una Inteligencia Artificial de nivel menor. Puede hacer muchas cosas, se activa cuando presionas el botón de voz en la pantalla.

-Interesante. Me gustaría estudiar sus componentes más tarde en mi laboratorio.

Adrián checó la hora en el reloj de su celular…

-Wow, ya solo falta una hora más para llegar- Exclamo bastante contento, después de todo aún conservaría un pedazo de tecnología.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash

Adrián se encogió de hombros:

-No sé, no creo volver a dormirme. "_Puto recuerdo…me sigue persiguiendo. Mierda, necesito escuchar Core o me voy a poner todo dramático. _Creo que escuchare un poco de música, ¿Si no les molesta?

-Ah, no nos importa. Haz lo tuyo-Dijo Rarity haciendo un gesto con el casco

Pero entonces Adrián vió que no se movían de su lugar. Fue entonces cuando inicio lo incómodo:

-Errr, cuando dije eso…quise decir que se fueran por un poco de tiempo…No quiero ser grosero, pero realmente me incomodaría que siguieran aquí mientras escucho música.

-Ahh, no sabía que ustedes los humanos no podían escuchar música si hay mas gente cerca-Dijo extrañada Applejack

-No es eso. De hecho es por su bien, sinceramente se que mi música no es del disfrute de toda la gente…Incluso entre humanos. Todo sería más fácil si tuviera mis audífonos.

-¿Por qué no nos gustaría? Quiero decir, aquí en Equestria hay muchos géneros musicales, ya sabemos que hay gustos diferentes. Nosotros los Ponys aplicamos la regla "Amar y tolerar"- Dijo Raibow Dash.

-Pe-pero es que uno necesita tener una mente muy abierta para escuchar "Core". Además de que es algo ruidoso.

-No importa. ¡Mientras más escándalo mejor!-Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa.

-*Sigh* Quedan advertidas. Por cierto perdón si me altero un poco, no me puedo controlar y tal vez empiece a cantar.

Adrian empieza a buscar en su biblioteca de canciones hasta que encontró su canción favorita de la Banda Alesana: Annabel.

_How does the dagger feel now_  
**when you're on the receiving end?**  
_If this is what you call betrayal…_  
_Then this is what I call revenge_.

How could I be so blind?  
I guess I fell in love too quickly... But I'm fine.

Imagine where you'd be now if you only knew.  
_(If you only knew…)_  
The one you love is the one who's killing you.  
**I TRUSTED YOU TOO MUCH**  
I know now that I should have kept my eyes, wide open.  
The first time that we kissed. I'll bury you for this…

**Just say to me that this time is the last time!****  
****And I'll pretend that somehow I know we'll be fine!**

_Years spent watching in silence…._  
**As your illness spilled onto page**!  
_Those were the last days I spent with you~~.__  
__Before you left, before he came~~_How could I be so blind?  
I guess I fell in love too quickly... But I'm fine.

Imagine where you'd be now if you only knew.  
_(If you only knew…)_  
The one you love is the one who's killing you.  
**I TRUSTED YOU TOO MUCH**.  
I know now that I should have kept my eyes wide open.  
The first time that we kissed. I'll bury you for this.

**Just say to me that this time is the last time!****  
****And I'll pretend that I'm fine!**

_Is it my fault?__  
__You fell into the illusion you'd been living discretely.__  
__Should I blame you in the end?__  
__Did you ever think the sketches would take over completely?__  
__Is it my fault? Is it my fault? ..._

(Puente musical épico)

**Die! Just die!**  
**You are scum! You are filth!****  
****CHOKE ON BLOOD****  
****AS YOUR KNIFE ENDS THE SHOW!****  
****WRITHE IN PAIN YOU THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER KNOW!**  
**I don't think they dig graves close enough****  
****to hell for the likes of you!****  
****I don't think they dig graves close enough****  
****to hell for the likes of you!**

_I handed you a knife and my heart__, ohh~__  
__I handed you a knife and my heart ohh~__  
__And now the dream is over…__  
__And now the dream is over…__I handed you a knife and my heart ohh~__  
__I handed you a knife and my heart ohh~__  
__And now the dream is over…__  
__And now the dream is over…_How could I be so blind?  
I guess I fell in love too quickly... But I'm fine.

Imagine where you'd be now if you only knew  
_(If you only knew…)_  
The one you love is the one who's killing you.  
**I TRUSTED YOU TOO MUCH**  
I know now that I should have kept my eyes wide open.  
The first time that we kissed. I'll bury you for this.  
_  
__I handed you a knife and my heart__ ohh~__  
__I handed you a knife and my heart ohh~__  
__And now the dream is over…__  
__And now the dream is over… x3_

Como les había dicho, el humano cantó durante toda la canción e hizo algunos ademanes correspondientes hasta que acabó la canción. Cuando las volteó a ver para ver sus reacciones se encontró con algo que ya esperaba: Caras con mezclas de emociones…

-*Sigh* Entonces….¿Tenía razón?- Preguntó Adrián un poco rendido

-¿¡Que fue eso?! – Preguntó Rainbow un poco sorprendida

-¿No lo habías escuchado antes Dash?- Respondió con incredulidad Twilight para la sorpresa del mismo humano- Esté tipo de música se llama "Emotional" o "Emo". Es muy famosa en algunas partes de Manehattan y el Imperio de Crystal.

-Wowowow, ¿Tienen "emos"? ¿Aquí?... ¿¡En su planeta?!

-Claro que sí- Contestó Rarity- Aunque por lo regular son solo un grupo de adolescentes desadaptados.

-¬¬ Gracias por el cumplido. "Ponys emos…Eso lo tengo que ver"

-Pe-perdón, no me refería a eso

-En lo personal no le entendí nada a la letra-Dijo honestamente (Perdón, no me cansó de hacerlo) Applejack

-Bueno, eso es obvio. Esta canción es la última parte de una historia. La canción literalmente se llama "Capitulo 11: Annabel"

-¿Transformaron un libro en canciones?

-Así es. Shawn Milke y un amigo escribieron un libro llamado "El Vacio", pero decidieron hacer canciones para resumirlo. De hecho el libro lo tengo en "IBooks"

-Wow, eso es nuevo. Verás, he estudiado sobre muchos estilos de música, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de estudiar la música "Emo".

Adrián captó la indirecta y solo asintió la cabeza esperando una pregunta.

-¿Por qué los gritos? No le encuentro sentido, después de todo, la voz del cantante principal es muy melódica, como que no combina.

-Los gritos tienen 2 propósitos: El primero es liberar tensión y provocar euforía, el segundo es un motivo más simbólico; en la historia los gritos representan los demonios internos, la locura y la desesperación..

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan triste? ¿No hay música "Emo" feliz?- Preguntó Pinkie inocentemente

-*Sigh* Si, si hay. No el mismo tipo de felicidad que estas pensando, pero sí. Hay algunas canciones Core que expresan felicidad "Referente a matar personas o suicidarse…pero felicidad al fin y al cabo".

- ¿Y apoco en la tierra todos son ñoños que se deprimen?- Preguntó Rainbow, con ánimos de molestar

-Jajaja, nope. Principalmente no me considero Emo…Pero me gusta su música

-¬¬ Fue la cara que pusieron todas al mismo tiempo

-Sí, sí, ya sé que suena estúpido. Pero sí, solo me gusta escuchar su música.

-Contestando tu pregunta original, no. En la tierra hay toda clase de géneros musicales: Clásica, Pop, Rock, Electrónica, Jazz, Blues, Country, etc.

El demás tiempo Adrián se dedicó a mostrarles más expresiones musicales de su mundo, llendo época por época: The Beatles, Rolling Stone, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd. Luego pasó por AC/DC, Guns ´n´Roses, Aerosmith, Queen, etc.

Solo mostró las bandas que verdaderamente valían la pena...Mientras tanto, una Poni quedaba olvidada...

-"And now the dream is over oh~...De hecho es un poco pegajosa"-Pensaba Fluttershy en secreto, siendo olvidada por las demás.

* * *

_**A solo 5 minutos de abordar en la estación...**_

**-**Okay Adrián estos son los datos de la misión *Ahem*: Tendrás que infiltrarte en Ponyville durante el tiempo que me tome encontrar la forma de devolverte a tu mundo. Durante tu estadía vivirás conmigo en la biblioteca y te llamaras Dusk Artist.- Comenzó a decir Twilight

-Entendido

-Es de vital importancia que tu identidad como "Ser Humano" no sea descubierta, de lo contrario causaras revueltas en el pueblo- Empezó a continuar Rainbow Dash- De lo contraría tendré que eliminarte

-¿Ehhh?

-Nah, no es cierto. Simplemente te pondrás en muchos problemas a tí mismo- Respondió Applejack

-Ahh, ya veo. Espero que me pueda ir pronto...pero de no ser así, ¿como viviré? No tengo ni casa, ni dinero o trabajo incluso. No quiero ser una lacra social, después de todo he trabajado desde los 15 años.

-Ahí encontraras algo que hacer- Respondió Twilight secamente- Siguiendo con tu perfíl: Vienes de Maredrid, eres como un primo segundo mío y te acabas de mudar a Ponyville, aunque solo temporalmente. Debes actuar como si ya nos conociéramos de años.

-_Sobres_

_-_¿Que cosa?

-Que sí, ya entendí.

Dando un salto desde la cama, combinado con un Mortal hacía atrás el chico humano estaba listo para empezar su infiltración.

-"Presumido...¬¬"- Pensaron todas al mismo tiempo

Tomó la cruz de plata y se la coloco alrededor del cuello, le pidió a Twilight que resguardara su Iphone4S en un lugar seguro. Por último tomo el brazalete de oro...

-¡Transformación!

En un resplandor volvió a su forma Pony.

-Dios, siempre he querido hacer eso.

**Ultima Parada: Ponyville**

* * *

_**A fuera del tren.**_

**S**alieron rápidamente del transporte, después de todo no traían ningún equipaje consigo...A excepción de la fashionista, Celestía se apiade de la columna vertebral del pobre diablo que tendría que bajar sus maletas.

-Ahh, finalmente en tierra firme. Cómo extrañaba encontrarme caminando otra vez- Exclamó "Dusk" felizmente

Como ya se había imaginado el lugar no era más que un simple pueblito pequeño, pintoresco y agradable a la vista. El Sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, después de todo ya eran las 7 de la noche. El clima era fresco y había mucho viento, en cierta forma recordaba al ambiente del lugar de donde provenía Adrián (Toluca).

En la estación había gente esperando a sus familiares o amigos, como en cualquier estación normal...Pero de entre todo eso hubo algo que sobresalió a la vista inmediatamente.

Aproximadamente el 70% de la gente eran del género femenino (Lo podía identificar por las facciones de la cara).

-"Probablemente estén esperando a sus esposos que vienen de trabajar en la gran ciudad, después de todo esto es solo un pueblo"

Luego encontró otra cosa. Todas las miradas iban dirigidas hacía el... Y algunas ponis femeninas poco a poco se acercaban hacía donde el se encontraba parado. Algunas de ellas estaban murmurando cosas entre si mientras lo señalaban...

-"¿Tendré algo en el rostro?"

Adrián se comenzó a poner incómodo, demasiado incómodo...Ya lo tenían rodeado cuando menos 15 pares de ojos curiosos

-*Risita nerviosa* ¿Le-les puedo ayudar en algo?

*Gasp Colectivo*

-¡SE LOS DIJE!- Gritó una de las yeguas- ¡ES UN CHICO!

-¿Como que se los dije?-Exclamó enfadado Adrián

-*Sigh* Sinceramente tienes una cara muy delicada para ser Semental- Dijo Applejack casi riéndose

-Sip, linda diría yo-

-No soy lindo, soy más macho que la salsa picante

-¡OMG! Un pony nuevo en el pueblo...Y ES UN CHICO

-YO LO VÍ PRIMERO PERRAS

Todas las femeninas al escuchar eso lo rodearon completamente con ojos de "No puedo creerlo". Estaban a escasos metros de distancía entre el grupo de las "mane 6" y "Dusk"

-Miren el tren de donde viene...ES RICO TAMBIÉN

*Gasp Colectivo* y *Grito Fangirl*

Adrián buscó a las "mane 6" con la vista pidiendo explicaciones o ayuda...

-Bienvenido a Ponyville...Y Equestría en general. El 70% de la población es femenina- Contestó Twilight matemáticamente

-¿Ahhh?

-En otras palabras- Continuó Rainbow Dash- Digamos que algunas yeguas estan desesperadas por un buen revolcón...

Fue ahí cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta: En Equestria es al revés, las hembras persiguen como locas a los machos. Eso sería muy bueno si el también fuera un Poni.

-_Me lleva la chingada_

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo_**

**_Y aquí esta la continuación de la el capítulo más largo hasta el momento, puta, como me costo escribirlo._**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_A partir del próximo capitulo le cambiare el rate a "M" (Sera más oscuro, además de que habrá gore y un poco de "Lime"). Así que recuerden buscarlo ahora en la categoría "M"...o me pueden agregar en "Alert" o "favoritos", así ser más fácil XD_**

**_Si se preguntan por que se mueve tan lenta la historia ..El próximo capítulo será el fin del 1er Arco "La llegada" y luego comenzara el 2do arco "Despertar"_**

**_No habrá mucho Shipping está vez...Cuando menos no muy pronto. Quiero mantener un poco el "Realismo Psicológico" en la trama._**

**_En mi "HeadCannon" Fluttershy ama el Core Emo..."Why? Beacuse fuck you, that´s why"_**

**_Como notaron le tuve que cambiar el nombre al Capítulo, espero no les moleste._**

**_Próximo Capítulo (Este si no lo cambio): La fiesta de Pinkie Fucking Pie_**

**_Hasta la próxima mis lectores_**


	10. Pinkie MotherFucking Pie

Adrián se comenzó a poner incómodo, demasiado incómodo...Ya lo tenían rodeado cuando menos 15 pares de ojos curiosos

-*Risita nerviosa* ¿Le-les puedo ayudar en algo?

*Gasp Colectivo*

-¡SE LOS DIJE!- Gritó una de las yeguas- ¡ES UN CHICO!

-¿Como que se los dije?-Exclamó enfadado Adrián

-*Sigh* Sinceramente tienes una cara muy delicada para ser Semental- Dijo Applejack casi riéndose

-Sip, linda diría yo-

-No soy lindo, soy más macho que la salsa picante

-¡OMG! Un pony nuevo en el pueblo...Y ES UN CHICO

-YO LO VÍ PRIMERO PERRAS

Todas las femeninas al escuchar eso lo rodearon completamente con ojos de "No puedo creerlo". Estaban a escasos metros de distancía entre el grupo de las "mane 6" y "Dusk"

-Miren el tren de donde viene...ES RICO TAMBIÉN

*Gasp Colectivo* y *Grito Fangirl*

Adrián buscó a las "mane 6" con la vista pidiendo explicaciones o ayuda...

-Bienvenido a Ponyville...Y Equestría en general. El 70% de la población es femenina- Contestó Twilight matemáticamente

-¿Ahhh?

-En otras palabras- Continuó Rainbow Dash- Digamos que algunas yeguas estan desesperadas por un buen revolcón...

Fue ahí cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta: En Equestria es al revés, las hembras persiguen como locas a los machos. Eso sería muy bueno si el también fuera un Poni.

-_Me lleva la chingada_

* * *

**_Continuando la historia. Tercera Persona_**

**-**Tch, _incluso en este mundo desconocido me vienen a joder la existencia- _Dijo Adrián en español, rezando de que casualmente nadie ahí hablara su idioma.

-Wow,wow. ¡Atrás Chicas!- Les dijo Rainbow Dash con autoridad- Todavía no es terreno legal, solo tiene 17 años.- Exclamó Rainbow mientras le ponía un casco sobre la cabeza- Es solo un niño.

-No me fastidies...-Dijo Adrián para sí mismo

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, agárralos mientras están frescos- Comentó una de las que ahí se encontraba, una unicornio de color verde.

-¿Podrían darnos un poco de espacio?. Realmente quisiéramos salir de la estación- Dijo Twilight firmemente, casi mandando a las demás.- De hecho ¿Por que no nos dejan en paz? Creo que podrán conocer a mi **Primo** en otro momento

Eso causó unos cuantos murmullos de fastidio en el público de féminas que se encontraban ahí reunidas, las cuales retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos para luego dejar a Dusk tener su propio espacio personal. Dusk/Adrián suspiro aliviado, sin embargo sabía que tendría que lidiar con eso más tarde.

-"¿Por que todo esto me parece tan familiar?" Twilight Gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

-Oh ni lo menciones. No quiero que te sientas incómodo en el tiempo que estés en nuestro mundo.

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí, a un lugar lejos de las miradas curiosas- Dijo Rarity de manera despectiva mientras apuntaba a las yeguas que miraban lascivamente hacía donde estaba Dusk.

-Tienes razón, andando- Dijo Applejack mientras empujaba al grupo a caminar

* * *

El grupo de los 7 caminaron por el pueblo hasta llegar a una plaza/parque semi-abandonado. Llegando ahí se dispusieron a descansar en el ambiente fresco y agradable de la naturaleza.

Durante todo el camino (Que en realidad no fue muy largo) el chico humano pudo formular una teoría. Si bien ya había pensado en esa "loca" idea antes ahora la podía refutar: Equestria es una realidad alterna parecida a la tierra; solo tenían que checar las evidencia como la organización de ese pequeño pueblo llamado Poniville.

Poniville se parecía demasiado a los típicos pueblos "americanos". Pequeños puestos de comida nada pretenciosos, un mercado de víveres donde los ponys se reunían a comprar y compartir los chismes más recientes, casas individuales y familiares. Todo era tan pintoresco y...

-"Aburrido, pinche pueblo aburrido. ¿Que hacen aquí para diveritirse?"- Pensó Adrián con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro

-Dime **Dusk**- Dijo Twilight para llamar la atención del chico mirando hacia el horizonte- ¿Que es lo que opinas de nuestro humilde pueblo?

-Hu, ¿A que te refieres con "opinas"?

-Bueno, ya sabes, por lo que nos cuentas el lugar donde vives suena muy avanzado, por como lo describes creo que es igual a Manehattan- Comentó Rainbow Dash- Aquí entre nos hasta yo me aburró de este lugar a veces, espero que no te aburras muy pronto.

-"Demasiado tarde"- Pensó el chico humano para sí mismo

*Sigh* Adrian se tiró al pasto, cansado de todo en general.

Adrián tenía mucho que pensar, ya había pasado casi 5 dias en aquel mundo, 3 de esos 5 dias los pasó al borde de la muerte en un estado de pseudo-coma,pero aún así no podía evitar pensar: "Todo esto esta de la verga". Si bien odiaba su vida rutinaria y sin significado verdadero en la tierra, cuando menos ahí había internet y mota para relajarse. Cabe mencionar que terminó en un mundo mitológico con criaturas color pastel, el siempre se decía a si mismo que si cayera en una dimensión alterna sería una chingona...o ya de menos una donde hubiera mujeres **relativamente **humanas.

-"Espero irme pronto" Cómo sea, estoy cansado y realmente no pude dormir nada en el viaje...

Fue en eso cuando se dio cuenta del mayor problema que tendría en esos días...

-Errr...¿Donde carajo voy a dormir? Quiero decir, no se si ustedes tienen a hacienda y todo ese pedo del predial, pero hasta donde sé uno no puede conseguir casa de un dia para otro.

4 de las mane 6 intercambiaron miradas incómodas entre ellas, realmente no pensaban dejar a una criatura inter-dimensional quedarse en su casa...Tal vez tengan pulgas o cosas así uggg, que asco.

Sin embargo hubieron dos de ellas que inmediatamente levantaron un casco y empezarón a exclamar toda emocionadas

-¡Uh-hu, yo quiero tener al ser interdimensional en mi casa!- Exclamaron en júbilo Pinkie y Twilight, fue al mismo tiempo...como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para decirlo.

Las 2 se voltearon a ver incrédulas por lo que había pasado: Pinkie y Twilight pensando igual.

Twilight agitó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar:

-Pinkie creo que yo sería la más indicada para ser la anfitriona, después de todo Dusky es mi "Primo"- Dijo Twilight firmemente- "Además tengo experimentos importantes por hacer..."

-Awww, pero yo quería ser la primera poni en alojar un humano- Se quejó Pinkie a manera de broma cruzando las patas delanteras (Na: Como me da paja llamarlas de esa manera llamare brazos a las patas delanteras y patas traseras, me vale 3 kilos de riata si es anatómicamente incorrecto)

-No te pongas así Pinkie, te lo puedo prestar el dia siguiente

-Oi, no hablen de mí como si fuera un objeto- Dijo Adrián medio enojado. Entonces terminó por levantarse del suelo y empezar a estirarse- Entonces me quedo con mi primita ¿Eh?

-Así es. Oh Celestia va a ser muy divertido, compartiremos horas y horas conocimientos sobre nuestras culturas tan diferentes

-Oh Dios no pedo contener la emoción- Dijo Dusk en un tono sarcástico tan obvio que hasta Sheldon Cooper lo hubiera reconocido, sin embargo Twilight era aún más ingenua en momentos de excitación como esos.

-¡Ya lo sé!-Exclamó Twilight dando brinquillos al estilo de Pinkie Pie

Hablando de Pinkie Pie, la poni rosada fue atacada por un recuerdo inmediato

*GASP*

-Ya-recuerdo-que-es-lo-que-tenia-que-hacer.-Lo-sie nto-me-tengo-que-ir- Exclamó Pinkie de manera tan rápida que casí nadie entendio lo que dijo

Después de hacer gala de sus veloces cuerdas vocales, Pinkiese esfumó de la vista de todos corriendo con dirección a su "casa".

-Eso me recuerda que tengo que volver a la casa antes de la cena- Dijo Applejack moviendo su sombrero "Stetson"- Nos vemos mañana compañeros

Rarity hizó un ademán exagerado:

-Lo siento queridos, pero tengo que retirarme a arreglar algunos asuntos. Oh, por cierto querido

-¿Quien yo?

-Precisamente. Me gustaría diseñar ropa humana. Por lo que me cuentas de las "modas" se que puedo hacer un trabajo que a ti te guste.

-¿En serio? Gracias, creo. ¿No te será un problema hacer una ropa para un ser bípedo como yo?

-Ohh, para nada. He hecho algunos trabajos de ropa para Spikey

-¿Spikey? ¿Hay otro humano actualmente aquí?

-Emm, no. No te lo puedo explicar, mejor te lo mostraré llegando a la librería- Dijo Twilight

Terminando de hablar Rarity se despidió. Luego pasó a despedirse Fluttershy, la cual simplemente murmuró algunas palabras, hizo un pequeño ademán y se fué volando a raz de tierra. Finalmente solo quedaba Rainbow Dash.

-Meh, todas dando excusas...Yo me voy a ir adormir una siesta y comer un bocadillo del refrigerador. Nos vemos luego, recuerda Twilight a las 9 pm hoy-Dijo Rainbow en un código secreto-...Intenta no montarlo toda la noche, no eres la única que espera un turno.

La reacción de los 2 fue automática: Adrián poniéndose ligeramente rojo y volteando a ver hacía abajo y Twilight enrojeciendo tanto a pesar de que su pelaje morado casi no lo permitía.

-Oh Celestia, ¿Deberían ver sus caras?

-¡Hush!-Exclamó Twilight- (Risa nerviosa) No es nada Adrián, ella solo es algo estúpida a veces. Y-yo no planeo hacer nada

-...okayyyyyyy? "Eso espero, justo ahora no estoy seguro. Debo recordar dormir en mi forma humana"

-Lo que sea, me tengo que ir ahora- Rainbow comenzó a despegar del suelo lentamente hasta tomar vuelo- ¡Nos vemos luego!

y así la bandera del orgullo gay viviente los dejó a los 2 solos para conocerse mejor...

* * *

**_Adrian POV_**

**-**Interesantes amigas tienes, prima

-No tienes la más mínima idea...

-Entonces...¿Nos vamos?

-Ok

Nos fuímos caminando por el pueblo. Twilight iba explicandome acerca de la historia del pueblo, sus tradiciones y cosas así, yo simplemente entró en un modo automático donde fingía que le escuchaba y asentía la cabeza cada 20 segundos. Twilight estaba tan metida en sus asuntos que no se dio cuenta de que le andaba hablando a un muerto viviente

Fue en ese momento que un sonido incómodo llegó a mí

*Growl*

-Que hambre tengo...-Exclamé casí e voz baja, sin embargo mi compañera se percató

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Si quieres te invito algo para comer?

-Ehh, no. No quiero ser una lacra

-No te preocupes...Después de todo es un pago por toda la información que compartirás conmigo

-Eso sonó **demasiado** extraño

-*Sigh* Solo vayámonos. Conozco una cafetería donde sirven unos buenos sandwiches

* * *

*Sigh* Me encuentro en una situación muy difícil.

Yo eh siempre estado al corriente de que mis habilidades sociales no son precisamente las mejores

(NA: El que entienda la siguiente referencia se gana una paleta)

Es más, mis estadísticas sociales serían las siguientes:

Academicas: 5/6= Superdotado

Encanto/ Carisma: 1/6= Grosero

Coraje/ Valor= 3/6= Perseverante

Así que no era precisamente la mejor persona para pláticar, las únicas 2 personas con las que podía hablar fluídamente eran David y Ángel y eso me tomó años de conocerlos bien.

Ignorando mis desvarios nos dirigimos rápidamente a la cafeteria que Twilight Sparkle me había hablado. Sin embargo en medio camino algo muy gracioso pasó...

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Cuidado allá adelante!- Gritó una voz a mi espalda

-¿Que cosa?

(Sonido de impacto)

-Uggg...Que dolor

Una masa de ¿Papeles? Chocó contra mí y me mando a volar un metro...¿Papeles?. Levante la cabeza del suelo y encontré cientos de hojas de papel flotando arriba de mí. Frente a mi, también tirada en el suelo estaba la persona que me había embestido: Una poni color morado fuerte (No conozco de colores, no me jodan con eso por favor), con melena bicolor blanco/rosado. Su "Cutie Mark" eran 3 girasoles.

-¡Ay no! ¡Los exámenes!-Exclamó alarmada mientras se paraba de un salto y comenzaba a recoger las hojas

Me levante del suelo y comencé a estirarme

Okay tengo 3 opciones para decir:

a) ¡Hey Fijate en el camino!

b) Buen golpe

c) ¿Estás bien?

Mmmm...

-Hey...¿Estás bien?

_Adrián se ha dirigido correctamente en una situación como esa. El carisma de Adrian aumentó ligeramente_

(Sonidito de destello)

La yegua se dio cuenta de mi presencia y rápidamente se dirigió a mí.

-¡Oh no! Lo siento mucho, en serio. Ya es la tercera vez en la semana

Después de disculparse reanudó su recogida de hojas. Supe que hacer en ese momento, no necesité pensar mucho

-Déjame darte una mano- Le dije sinceramente a la par que le ayudaba a recoger las hojas. Ella volteó a verme y solo asintio

**Un par de minutos después...**

Después de terminar dejamos las hojas ordenadas a un lado para poder presentarnos.

**-**Gracias por todo. Joven...

-Dusk. Dusk Artist- Dije educadamente mientras le extendía un casco en señal de saludo

Ahora que lo notaba la yegua era mayor que yo. Fácilmente tendría la misma edad que Twilight misma. Ella recibió mi saludo y se presentó también.

-Cheerilee. Bueno es Cheeri Lee, pero todos juntan los 2 nombres.

-Mucho gusto Señorita Lee. ¿Podría preguntar que es lo que llevaba en esas hojas?

-Ah ¿Estas?. Son exámenes de mis alumnos. Son los parciales así que necesitó ver sus califi

-¿Es maestra?

-Así es, casi la única en el pueblo. Debo asumir que eres nuevo en el pueblo.

-Ajá, vengo de visita temporal, realmente no sé cuanto tiempo me quedaré. Soy primo de Twilight

-Ya veo. Y yo que pensé que "Lady" (Notese que a veces Lady representa un titulo de nobleza equivalente a Lord para hombres) había tenido suerte encontrando a un "Cutie".

Ahí está otra vez. ¡Que no soy lindo chingada madre!

-(Risa nerviosa) Ya ves...

-¡Oh! Mira la hora. Lo siento Dusk pero tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego- Ella recogió las hojas de papel se ufe corriendo hacía una casa en partícular

(Sonido de vidrio rompiendose) Una voz misteriosa habla

_Has logrado formar un lazo social con Cheerilee, la maestra incanzable. Sin emabrgo, solamente son conocidos..._

_Adrián ha logrado conversar con alguien sin insultarlo o hacer algo grosero. Su carisma sube un poco. El carisma de Adrián ha ascendido, ahora es "Introvertido"_

(NA:_**Hasta aquí termina la referencia, a ver quien la adivina)**_

Despidiendome de la maestra regresé a donde se encontraba Twilight, anotando todos los datos en una mini-libreta.

-Interesante. Así que los humanos pueden ser corteses si se lo proponen...

-Jejeje, vámonos ya...

* * *

_**Media hora después...**_

**D**espués de comer en la cafetería nos dirigimos finalmente a la casa de Twilight. Eran casi las 8 de la noche y el solo finalmente se había puesto, debo decir que el cielo nocturno de Equestria es por mucho más hermosos que en la tierra...De seguro tiene que ver con que casi no hay contaminación luminosa...

-¿Son hermosas no es así?

-¿Ara?

-Las estrellas digo. Veo que te las quedas viendo mientras caminamos-Me dijo en una voz muy calmada

-Bueno, es que el cielo nocturno de tu mundo es por mucho más hermoso que en el mio. Además, la noche siempre me ha tranquilizado...

-Veo que compartimos eso, bueno en parte solamente. A mí simpre me ha encantado la astrología y astronomía, saber que hay en otros mundos. Los envidio a ustedes humanos

-¿Por que?

-Por lo que me dices han inventado dispositivos para observar el universo, cientos de años más avanzados que los nuestros. Y lo mejor fue que incluso lograron llevar 2 humanos a la luna y caminaron sobre ella...

Fue cuando lo noté: A ella le encanta los astros y su "Cutie Mark" era una estrella, creo que puedo formular una hipótesis

-¿Hay algo que no entiendo?- Le dije a modo de pregunta

-¿Que son exactamente esas marcas en el flanco? Solo me dijiste que se llaman "Cutie Mark"

-Bueno, estas marcas representan el alma de uno, sus talentos. sus gustos. A veces son un poco ambiguas...

-¿Ambiguas?

-¿Te acuerdas de la maestra que conociste hace poco?

-¿Cheerilee?

-Su Cutie Mark es un girasol, sin embargo su talento e incluso gusto es enseñar. ¿Entonces por que es una flor?

Me puse a pensar un poco, tal vez tiene un significado oculto o es una metáfora...

EUREKA

-¡Su flor es un girasol! En la vida real los girasoles siguen fielmente al sol. El girasol puede significar su gusto por guiar a otras personas, o en este caso enseñar.

-¡Impresionante! Otros ponys hubieran tardado mucho más tiempo en descubrir la metáfora oculta

-Ya ves- Dije sonando muy presumido, obviamente fingiendo...ligeramente.

Como sea, caminamos unos par de minutos hasta que finalmente llegamos a la casa/librería de mi anfitriona. No es broma, literalmente es una casa libreria, pero eso no es lo más impresionante; la casa estaba construida literalmente dentro de un árbol ¿Cómo le hacen para que el árbol no se muera o empiece a secarse? No lo sé y realmente no me lo voy a cuestionar mucho.

Estoy viviendo en un mundo mitológico, rodeado de ponis coloridos que hablan y comparten similitudes con los humanos. ¡Oh Espera! No debo olvidar la forma en la que llegué a aquí: Una criatura antropomórfica me atacó dentro de una habitación completamente oscura. *Sigh* A partir de estos días debo dejar de custionarme por todo.

Dejando todo de lado entré a la casa después de mi anfitriona.

* * *

La casa era exactamente como me la había imaginado, bueno, cuando menos la entrada principal y el vestíbulo. A penas al entrar noté estanterías llenas de libros; volúmenes y volúmenes de conocimiento apilado y solo una unicornio amante del conocimiento para leerlos.

Obviamente ya sé por que vive en una librería.

-¡Spike! ¡Ya llegué!- Gritó Twilight para llamar la atención de ese tal Spike

Me preguntó que rayos es eso...¿Una mascota? No espera, dijo que le hacía ropa para un ser anatómicamente similar a mí...

En eso escuchó unos pasos bajando las escaleras, seguido por un pequeño gruñido de molestia y cansancio.

-¿Tenías que gritar así? Celestia,me andaba echando una siesta de las buenas...-Reclamó la voz desde la habitación contigua.

-Spike, ¿Que te he dicho de dormir en horas de trabajo?

-Cómo si alguien realmente viniera a la biblioteca

La voz que habló me pareció adolescente, aproximadamente mi edad

(Pasos avanzando y de repente se detienen) *Gasp*

¿¡Que madres es eso?!

Una figura antropomorfica de aproximadamente mi tamaño se paró frente a mí. Era un reptil por lo que podía decir hasta el momento, con escamas de color purpura y verde "Chingamelojo". Venía vestido con unos jeans de color azul, una "hoodie" de color verde claro. Se veía gracioso e interesante a la vez.

Era relativamente delgado, teniendo más musculos (O lo que parecían serlos) que yo.

* * *

_**Tercera Persona**_

**L**as 2 criaturas no-ponys se miraron fijamente por un momento, ambos con preguntas que querían ser respondidas...

-¿Quién es el puñetas?- Preguntó rudamente Spike mientras apuntaba a Dusk

-¿Quién es la lagartija sobre-desarrollada?

Los 2 se miraron, pero ni siquiera se sintieron ofendidos por los comentarios recibidos. Twilight respiró profundo, tendrá que enfrentarse a 2 adolescentes no muy amables que digamos.

-Dusk este es Spike, mi asistente en la librería...básicamente mi hermano menor.

-_Yo (NA: En estado unidos es una manera muy común de saludar)_ Así es hermano menor, por que la muy coda nunca me paga por lo que hago

-Jajaja, que gracioso *Ahem* Spike, este es "Dusk, mi...

-¿¡Novio?! Geez Twi, cuando te dije que te consiguieras a alguien no lo mencionaba **tan **rápido- Comentó Spike mientras encogía los hombros...

-¡Cállate Spike! Cuando menos a mi no me bateó Roseluck hace 2 semanas

-¡Ey eso duele! Cuando menos yo he tenido pareja en los últimos 3 años...

Adrian soltó una risita ante la troleada de Spike, no hay duda eran como hermanos. Sin embargo había algo que aún no le aclaraban

-Sin ofender, Spike...¿Que carajo eres tú?

Spike se llevo la garra derecha al corazón y exclamó con orgullo y fuerza.

-Soy un dragón, un dragón poderoso.

-...Simoooooonnnn-Dijo Adrián

-¿No me crees? Pe-pero mes estas viendo

-Los dragones, hasta donde yo sé, son criaturas de al menos 40 metros, que escupen fuego y comen todo lo que respiré. Tu te ves más como una iguana que consumió esteroides.

-Jejeje,que graciosillo. ¿Y que se supone que eres tu? Con tu pelo de yegua todo puñetas

Adrian hizó un"hair flick" moviendose el fleco de lado a lado:

-¿Celoso?

-...

-...

-*Sigh* De hecho si.-Dijo Spike tristemente

Twilight tenía una poker face todo el tiempo, hasta que decidió intervenir en la platica para matarla tensión acumulada:

-Entonces...Creo que es momento de que te muestre algo Spike,mejor dicho es hora de que **Adrián te muestre algo**

**-**¿Adrián? ¿Que clase de nombre es ese?

-¡Transformación!

(Luces brillantes y soniditos graciosos)

Frente Spike se paró Adrián en su forma humana, midiendo casi lo mismo que el. La sorpresa de la transformación hizo a Spike irse hacía atrás y caer al suelo fuertemente dándose un golpe.

-Uggg

-Enserio necesitas dejar de hacer eso Adrián...

-¿Por qué? Esta padre

-¿¡Qu-que...Que carajo eres tú?!

-*Sigh* Es hora de que te ponga al tanto de algunas cosas Spike.

* * *

_**Después de una explicación de minutitos...**_

**-**Dejameversi lo entiendo. Un ser de otro mundo...

- Universo-Corregió Twilight

-Lo que sea. *Ahem* Un ser de otro **universo** cayó en el nuestro de alguna forma

-Aha- Respondió Adrian

-No sabe el porque o el como

-Exacto

-Así que tendrá que vivir contigo por un tiempo, hasta que puedas descubrir una manera de devolverlo a su universo. Nadie más lo sabe, más que ustedes los elementos y yo mismo.

-Sep, básicamente es eso-Dijo Twilight asintiendo la cabeza

-Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces- Dijo Adrian

-Espera un momento...¿**Tu **fuíste el que le dió en la madre a los guardías hacé un par de día?

-Wow, ¿soy tan famoso?.

-¡Claro! Te volviste algo así como una leyenda urbana para los pocos que te pudimos presenciar. Muchos siguen creyendo que fue una ilusión o algo así, otros están buscando tu cadáver y otros creen que eras un extra-terrestre y el gobierno Equestriano oculto tu existencia y te estaban haciendo experimentos bizarros relacionados con la mayonesa.

-...¿Que?

-Solo estoy jugando,Hombre, parecías uno de esos héroes de las películas- Dijo Spike sonando ligeramente emocionado.

-Solo soy un chico de 17 años, esos guardias eran simplemente pésimos peleadores.

- Todo esto parece una de las tramas de los "fan fics" que escribes Twilight. Excepto que en tus Fanfics hay bastante "BL Angle" (NA: Boy Love...en otras palabras Yaoi)- Dijo Spike con cara de disgusto

-Hush, Spike. ¿Que te he dicho de no meterte con mi pasa-tiempo?-Le replicó Twilight bastante enojada

-Lo que sea. *Yawn* ¿Por que siempre nos metemos con dioses del caos, villanas de la luna, imitadoras conquistadoras y seres adolescentes de otros universos? ¿Por que no simplemente podemos relacionarnos con cosas normales?-Dijo Spike todo molestó mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó Adrián incrédulo al escuchar todo lo anterior

-Lo más seguro terminemos peleando con demonios o cosas así dentro de un mes. Que flojera.

Spike comenzó a girar la perilla de la puerta hasta que fue detenido por Twilight

-¿A donde vas?

-Duh, mi tiempo de trabajo ya terminó. Vuelvo a mi propia casa-Spike abrió la puerta para retirarse, pero antes se dirigió a los 2 miembros de la casa.- Twilight intenta no hacerle nada al pobre chico, y tú recuerda enseñarme algo de "tus artes marciales"- Dijo Spike antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

-...

-...

-...Entonces...¿Boy Love?-Preguntó Adrián sorprendido

Twilight enrojeció completamente y volteó hacia un lado enojada

-¿Tienes algún problema con la homosexualidad?- Preguntó enojada

-Meh, realmente no. Mi mejor amigo, Ángel era Bisexual y aún así eramos muy unidos

Twilight levantó las orejas ante ese comentario y comenzó a babear y a fantasear demasiado...

* * *

_**En la pervertida imaginación de Twilight**_

**-**¿Por que siempre eres tan frió conmigo Adrián?

-Po-porque te amo

(Agrega más "Yaoi Stuff" aquí...Yo no voy a escribir más)

* * *

-*Rísita pervertida*- Twilight comenzaba a fantasear más y más cosas

-...¿Estas fantaseando cosas pervertidas conmigo?

-*Risa nerviosa*...Nope...

-¿Es eso sangre en tu nariz?- Preguntó Adrián espantado

-Tu no has visto nada

* * *

_**Tiempo despues 9:28 Pm**_

**-**Dime otra vez...¿Por que estamos yendo a cenar afuera? Ya te dije que no tengo hambre...

Los 2 se encontraban caminando en la noche hacía "Sugar Cube Corner", simplemente se habían bañado y cambiado. Adrian traía una camisa de color negro para semental, casualmente Twilight tenía una. Aunque Twilight le insistió que en Equestria no era necesario llevar ropa todo el tiempo el simplemente no se hayaba sin ropa

-Pero si apenas y comiste, de hecho solo tomaste café...

-No subestimes al café,es un elixir de los dioses mismos, además yo casi no como

-Por eso estas tan delgado, parece que te vas a derrumbar "Además estas más delgado que yo y eso es inaceptable"-Pensó Twilight

-Lo que seá, tal vez solo tomé un café y ya- Adrián saco algo de el bolsillo de su camisa, unos cigarrillos. Prendió uno y se lo llevó a la boca

-¿¡Donde sacaste eso?!

-Me lo vendió un chiclero por ahí mientras veníamos hacía aquí

-No puedes fumar, eres muy joven

-*Exhalando humo* ¿Que eres? ¿Mi jefa?

-*Sigh*

-...

-...

-*Sigh* Perdona por ser así, estoy bastante consiente que no soy muy **amigable **y todo eso. Sin embargo agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta el momento- Dijo Adrián sinceramente mientras trotaba al lado de la unicornio lavanda

-No hay de que, necesitabas ayuda y te la dimos. después de todo para eso están los amigos

(NA: Aquí va la referencia otra vez)

(Sonido de vidrio rompiéndose)

Adrián ha creado un lazo social con Twilight Sparkle, la unicornio librera. Sin embargo su relación apenas comienza

El lugar en cuestión ya estaba muy cerca, eran unos cuantos metros...

-Bueno, no puede ser tan malo. Mientras no me hagan una fiesta o algo así

Twilight se paró de repente al escuchar eso, sin embargo Adrián siguió caminando hacía la puerta:

-Eso sería algo...Espera ¿¡Que?!

-¿No lo sabías? Yo odio las fiestas más que a nada en este mundo. Pero bueno, hacerme una fiesta simplemente por llegar sería

Adrian abría la puerta lentamente:

-¡Sorpresa!

Twilight se dio un Facehoof, los ponys de adentro comenzaron con la música e invitaron a Adrián a entrar:

Adrián solo tenía una "Excalibur Face" mientras entraba

-¡Bienvenido a la Fiesta de Pinkie Motherfucking Pie!

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

_**Dios, este fue de los más divertidos por escribir.**_

_**Si, si. Se preguntaran por que Spike tienen cuerpo de adolescente dragón a tan corta edad; eso se explicara más tarde. ¿Por que hice a Spike adolescente? 2 Razones: Se me da la gana y Spike rebelde es mejor.**_

_**En mi "headcannon" Twilight es una fujoshi y escribe fanfics sobre eso.**_

_**Si quieren saber como es el pelo de Adrián humano (Su versión Pony es la imagen de portada ahora), busquen a "Oliver Skyes" en google images**_

_**Si quieren saber que es una excalibur Face búsquenlo en Google images (Es muy díficil de describirla)**_

_**Al final del capitulo solo les dejo 3 preguntas:**_

_**¿Quién me puede decir la referencia?**_

_**¿Cuál es su propio headcannon de MLP? (Headcannon es algo que te inventas en tu mente sobre un personaje de cualquier cosa)**_

_**¿Que piensan del nuevo Spike que no es tan puñetas?**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Alcohol, resaca y vergüenza (Sep, habrá Lemon) Final del Primer Arco**_

_**Hasta la próxima**_


End file.
